


We Bring the Boys Out!

by markling_jin



Series: Welcome to College [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Roommate Alternate Universe, Smut, future smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markling_jin/pseuds/markling_jin
Summary: After a mysterious fire destroyed their fraternity house, the boys of BTS & GOT7 were given the option to either relocate to the dorms or move in with their “sisters”. Obviously….they chose to move in with 11 different ladies. What could possibly go wrong? Except for, you know, the occasional hook-ups, arguments, secret meetings, and other interesting things. Should be fun, right?





	1. Meet Your New Roomie!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

The start of the new semester should be one to remember, right? Unfortunately, it is memorable all right but for all the wrong reasons. It was the week of Greek rush where all sororities and fraternities set up a table in the middle of the quad and try to recruit new members. Once every fraternity and sorority managed to recruit enough people to keep their charter up and running, each group retired to their respective Greek house for the day and went over possible pledges that they wanted. Now, this is where it gets interesting. One specific fraternity did not have a house to go back to. Apparently, someone accidentally plugged in something into the faulty wall plug that was _supposed_ to be taped over, warning any newcomers that that specific plug was off limits. Someone did not get the memo.

            “What do you mean we have to move in with our “sisters”?!” a boy with raven hair shouted as his friend tried to console him.

The faculty member, that is tasked with watching over them, sighed as he tried to think of a way to convince these fourteen gentlemen to move in with ten girls.

            “It was either move in with your “sisters” or be relocated into the dorms. Either way, you guys _have_ to live somewhere while the school rebuilds your fraternity house.” The faculty member firmly explained, questioning to himself why he took over this job. These boys were stubborn, energetic, and _very_ outspoken.

Soon the friend, who was consoling the raven-haired boy, spoke, “Come on Jungkook, it won’t be that bad. Besides, my girlfriend, Billie, and her close friends are in that sorority. What can go wrong?” the friend explained to this Jungkook. Jungkook glared at him and shrugged off his hand that was on his shoulder from earlier.

            “That’s the problem, Yugyeom! There are girls there!” Jungkook angrily stated as he flopped down the couch next to his other close friend and one of the older members of his personal group.

The second oldest male looked up from his phone and gave Jungkook a weird look.

            “Seriously, don’t be such a pussy. Those girls won’t bite you.” The pale older male said.

Jungkook groaned, “I am not being a pussy, Yoongi. You know how I get when it comes to girls. I freeze and look like a deer in headlights.” He argued as he turned to look at the other members for help. Unfortunately, they were all gung ho with the idea of moving in with their “sisters”.

            “You guys are thinking with your dicks….” Jungkook angrily thought as he crossed his arms over his chest like a little kid who was put on time out.

Yugyeom chuckled lightly at his fellow ’97 liner, “Sometimes I wonder who’s the older one between you and I, Kook.” Yugyeom teased as he patted Jungkook’s fluffy hair. Jungkook quickly grabbed his hand and put pressure on it.

            “Ow!!!!” Yugyeom shrieked as he looked to his own personal group for help.

One of the guys sighed and walked over to the bickering “brothers” to put a stop to their rough housing. Soon, another boy from Jungkook’s group stepped up as well to help. Maybe having both “moms” of their respective group will get them to stop.

            “Jungkook, release Yugyeom!” the boy with faded pink hair demanded in a motherly tone of voice while the other boy, with natural colored hair struggled to get Yugyeom’s hand out of Jungkook’s iron grip.

Jungkook stared innocently at the eldest of his personal group, “But Seokjin!!! He touched me first, and Namjoon said that I am allowed to retaliate so as long as they put their hands on me first.” He explained, batting his eyelashes to add to his innocent and boyish charm.

Seokjin turned his attention onto Namjoon, who was currently trying his hardest to avoid his hard gaze.

            “Namjoon…” Seokjin said calmly, so calm that it brought shivers down the younger one’s back.

Namjoon groaned, unable to take Seokjin’s cold glare on his back.

            “Okay! Okay! I told him that. Just stop staring at me like that!” Namjoon confessed, feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulders.

The boy that was helping Yugyeom from Jungkook’s iron grip turned to the leader of their own personal group.

            “Do we act like that Jaebum?” the boy with natural colored hair asked, curiosity written all over his face

Jaebum raised an eyebrow, “Like parents?” He questioned as he thought about the times where he and his close friend acted like parents themselves, “Yeah pretty much, Jinyoung.” He stated, earning a light groan from Jinyoung.

Jinyoung then turned to Yugyeom and his close friend within their group, BamBam and asked the same question. They both responded like Jaebum did.

            “I refuse to believe that we are the parents of you crazy ass children!” Jinyoung shouted in frustration as he leaned his head against the wall and began to lightly bang his head against it.

            “The sooner you accept it, the easier it becomes to control them.” Seokjin stated as he lightly smacked the second youngest, Taehyung, hand to prevent him from touching the faculty member’s valuable vase that was displayed in a cabinet.

Taehyung rubbed his hand, “Why did you do that for? I was only going to look at it.” He muttered with a sour expression on his face.

Seokjin scoffed at his words, “Uh-huh, it starts off with just a look and then it turns into a rousing game of “keep away from Jimin” with Jungkook.” He argued as he led Taehyung back to the couch and sat him next to Jungkook, who was still acting childish.

Yoongi rubbed his temples as he felt migraine coming on. Soon a hand was placed on his shoulder, hoping to comfort the poor boy.

            “Here. I always keep some medicine on deck, especially if you hang out with BamBam and Yugyeom every day.” A boy with light brown hair offered as he held out his palm that contained two white pills.

Yoongi smiled slightly as he took the white pills and swallowed them without water. He felt the migraine pain begin to dull.

            “Thanks Mark.” Yoongi thanked as he nodded his head slightly.

Mark smiled, “No problem dude.” He replied as he went back to stand next to his close friend, Jackson Wang, of his respective group.

            “Okay kiddos, back to the task at hand, why don’t we draw names and seeing how there are fourteen of you fine gentlemen and ten of those young ladies, four of will be rooming with each other. Fair enough? Namjoon, you and your group can go first.” The faculty member announced as he finished putting the last slips of paper in a bowl and handed it to Namjoon.

Namjoon drew first and then passed it Seokjin. This continued until all the slips of paper disappeared one by one from the bowl. Youngjae, being the last one to draw, handed the empty bowl back to the faculty member. The faculty member took the bowl from Youngjae’s grasp and lightly set it down on his desk.

            “Now, one by one, reveal your slip.” He instructed as he quickly glanced at the clock to see the time. He had to hurry this little meeting up because he had a department meeting to get to in about an hour.

Jaebum decided to go first and opened his slip up. His facial expression unreadable as he showed off his paper.

            “Maddie? Who the heck is Maddie?” He questioned but was ignored as Jinyoung went next. His slip of paper revealed to be blank, which meant that he was going to room with any of the remaining fellas that didn’t get assigned a woman.

Jungkook saw that and instantly pleaded with the elder to switch papers with him. Hoseok laughed at his actions and forced him to sit back down. After Jinyoung, Mark was next and his eyes instantly lit up when he saw that he drew his girlfriend.

            “Oh cool! I got Haneul!” He announced and then turned to Yugyeom, “Yo! Maybe you’ll get lucky like me and draw your girlfriend.” He mentioned as Yugyeom opened his paper up. Like Mark, Yugyeom’s eyes lit up like the fourth of July as the name he wanted and hoped to be was written.

            “Yes!!! I got Billie!! Suck it guys!! You guys can’t keep my girlfriend and I apart!!” He shouted excitingly as he did a happy dance in the room.

The faculty member chuckled, “Okay settle down Yugyeom,” He instructed and then turned his gaze onto Youngjae and BamBam, “You two, who did you guys get?” He asked them. Youngjae and BamBam looked at each other and then opened their slips of paper. They were both blank.

Jinyoung smiled slightly, “Oh hey, I have a chance to room with one of you guys.” He said, feeling rather happy with the thought of being one of their roommates.

            “Jackson, who did you get?” Mark asked, making sure his buddy was not left out.

Jackson smiled widely at his fellow foreign exchange student friend, “I got Chrysa,” His eyebrows furrowed as he thought long and hard who that person was, “Ah! She’s that foreign exchange student from Greece!” He happily announced, snapping his fingers when it came to him.

            “Alright, our turn!” Jimin happily shouted as he impatiently tapped his foot on the floor.

The faculty member raised an eyebrow at Jimin and his own little crew.

            “Okay Jimin, since you are so eager to know who you will be shacking up with, Yoongi why don’t you go first.” Namjoon teased as he loved to torture Jimin specifically.

Jimin whined as he flailed on the couch, “But!!”

Yoongi eyed Jimin weirdly then ignored him as he opened his slip of paper.

            “Madelyn.” He stated simply.

Everyone looked at him, curious about his lack of emotion. He wasn’t excited nor was he disappointed. He was nothing.

            “Who’s next?” He asked as he looked to his group of friends.

Before anyone else could pipe, Jimin seized the opportunity to reveal next. He carefully peaked at his slip and then tore it right open when he saw a group of familiar letters.

            “Woo!!! I got Jailene! She was in my introductory to psychology class during freshman year. Sadly, we never got classes together after that one, and I always wanted to play catch up with her.” Jimin stated as he felt his cheeks turn into a light tint of pink.

            “Ooh someone has a crush.” Taehyung teased his fellow ’95 liner.

Jimin’s face deepened in color as Taehyung mercilessly and endlessly teased him.

            “Okay, Taehyung that’s enough and please announce who did you get assigned with.” Seokjin requested as he secretly felt impatient himself, hoping that he would get assigned a certain person to room with.

Taehyung smiled widely and opened his paper, “I got Jey. Who is she?” He questioned, wondering who this person since he has never heard of her nor seen her around campus.

Namjoon smiled slightly with a raised eyebrow, “Oh damn you got Jey? She is in my philosophy classes. She seems pretty chill unlike yourself. She’s a thinker. My type of girl.” He explained, causing everyone in the room, minus the faculty member, to eye him strangely.

            “What?” Namjoon questioned as the many pairs of eyes began to avert their gazes.

Namjoon then opened his slip of paper and revealed to be the last blank that was assigned.

Jungkook and Taehyung high-fived one another upon learning this. Namjoon is the most terrible person to room with due to his loud snoring. Jinyoung, Youngjae, and BamBam looked at them weirdly and asked them why they were so happy that Namjoon was not rooming with any of them or the girls.       

            “You’ll see…” Hoseok vaguely stated as he opened his slip of paper.

He stared blankly at it as if he was trying to figure out who this person was. Suddenly a light bulb went off in his mind.

            “Ah! Alison! Now I remember her. She was in my introductory dance class. Girl got some moves on her.” Hoseok stated with a slight smirk as he reminiscence about that class where he first laid eyes on her.

Jungkook gave him a strange look, “You look kind of perverted Hobi…” He pointed out bluntly, causing everyone to laugh, as he opened his slip. He eyed the name intensely as if the name was familiar to him, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint it.

            “I got Hana.” He informed everyone, hoping that they would have a slight idea on who she is. After staring blankly at Namjoon and at the floor it finally hit him.

            “I remember her. She was in my history class.” He mumbled to himself as he tried to dig deeper in his archives to find any memorable moments with her worth mentioning.

            “And saving the best for last…my turn.” Seokjin stated smugly as he opened his paper up and if his calculations were correct, there was only one girl left.

            “Yup! I was right. I would be assigned to room with Kim.” He announced happily, smiling as if he won the lottery.

Yoongi eyed him both curiously and amusingly, “Let me guess, you’re going to ask her out again once we arrive in front of their house, huh?” He questioned, knowing the history between the two.

Seokjin smirked, “Probably and who knows, maybe she’ll let me practice being a doctor with her as my patient.” He mentioned, earning him a couple of groans and gags from his fraternity brothers and closest friends.

The faculty member rolled his eyes, “Alright, you got your room assignments. Now, seeing how your fraternity house burned down before you guys could unpack your belongings, they should be already in boxes. They are in front of the sorority house. Okay, now please leave. If I’m lucky, I can still make it to my department meeting with five minutes to spare and please don’t torment those ladies too bad. Got it?” He warned these boys were practically like a second set of sons to him. Well almost.

The boys smiled widely at him and shouted, “yes!” as he and the whole gang left their meeting place.

_Meanwhile with the girls…._

            “They’re what?!!!”

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? I originally uploaded this on my Tumblr account and seeing how the response was on there, I thought, "Why not upload it on here!?" I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think! Even though I had already finished this series on Tumblr, I'm only going to upload/update once a day! Try not to bombard you guys with constant updates! Hope you like it and happy reading!**

 

 


	2. What Did We Get Ourselves Into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

 

_Meanwhile with the girls…_

            “They’re what?!!!” all the girls shouted, trying to wrap their heads around the fact that their “brothers” are going to be living with them.

Billie and Haneul watched their older “sisters” shout over one another while their respective faculty member tried her hardest to calm the storm.

            “Girls! It will be fine! Kim and Jey, you’re the “parents” of these girls, can’t you calm them down?” The faculty member asked, both feeling amused yet worried for these girls’ well-being.

Kim and Jey looked at one another before telepathically coming up with a game plan to calm down their “daughters”.

            “You get the younger half, and I’ll tackle the older half.” Jey suggested as she continued to witness her fellow sorority sisters having a mental breakdown.

Kim simply nodded with a soft smile painted on her face.

            “I got you “hubby”.” She stated as she walked over to the younger girls, which consisted of Billie, Haneul, Chrysa, Maddie, and Madelyn.

With a motherly smile on her face, Kim gathered all her baby ducklings and settled them down on the couch.

            “Okay, what has got you girls all freaked out?” Kim asked, getting straight to the point.

All the girls began to talk simultaneously and it was hard to make heads or tails on what their complaints. Kim shouted over them and told them to talk one at a time. Yup, definitely something a mom would do.

            “How are you not freaked out with the fact that our “brothers” will be living with us?!” Maddie asked, feeling slightly more frustrated and scared instead of anger.

            “Yeah, they are going to be invading our personal spaces and God knows what else these idiotic boys will do!” Madelyn added, raising her voice to make her point more valid.

Kim noticed Billie and Haneul sitting quietly and not quite expressing their distaste with the idea of fourteen college fraternity members moving in with them.

            “Are you two against with this idea?” Kim questioned the two youngest girls.

Billie and Haneul looked at one another to see who should speak first.

            “Not really. Our boyfriends are part of that fraternity, which means that we can see them every day now!” Billie happily explained with a smile of content written all over her face.

Kim giggled at her words and simply nodded her head.

            “Yeah, before we would barely see them, especially for me since Mark is of Junior standing while I am still a Freshman, so our schedules conflicted a lot.” Haneul added, smiling from content as well.

            “That’s easier for you girls to say! You _actually_ know these guys! While for Maddie, Madelyn, and I, we barely know these fellas!” Chrsya pointed out, feeling a panic attack coming on.

            “Well, I kind of know Yoongi. He was a SI for the music class that I took a semester ago.” Madelyn clarified, demonstrating that Chrsya’s argument was sort of invalid.

Chrysa playfully glared at Madelyn and muttered a quick and sarcastic thanks to her in which Madelyn simply smiled widely in response.

            “Honestly, it cannot be bad to move in with these guys.” Kim stated once more in her usual motherly yet calm tone of voice.

            “Oh, wait until you hear is going to be your roomie “wifey” …” Kim heard Jey say from behind.

Kim turned around in her seat, “What do you mean?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jey chuckled sarcastically, knowing that Kim will go from being calm to angry in 0.001 seconds.

            “Oh boy… how do I tell you this… so… um… yeah, you’re going to be roommates with the one and only Seokjin.” Jey informed, mumbling the last part.

            “I’m sorry, can you repeat the last part?” Kim requested politely, not quite sure if she heard correctly.

Jailene smiled nervously and spoke for Jey.

            “She said that you’re going to be rooming with Seokjin, Kim.” She stated as she and the rest of the girls quickly plugged their ears, anticipating the scream that will soon follow.

Kim stared blankly at Jailene and Jey. She took a deep breath, calmly stood up, and…

            “AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” She screamed out both frustration and anger. Maybe with a hint of sadness.

Everyone, including the faculty member, flinched from the sudden high-pitch noise that was emitting from Kim’s mouth.

            “So, what was that about not being bad to have our “brothers’ move in with us?” Maddie sarcastically asked with a cheeky smirk on her face.

Kim instantly glared at her, “Shut up…”

Jey patted her “wife” on the back while looking at the faculty member.

            “When, will these guys show up?” She asked, trying her hardest to console the second oldest of the house.

The faculty member smiled nervously at them, “Actually…” Before she could continue, the doorbell rings, signaling them that hell has officially begun.

Each girl quickly rushed to the door and hopefully tried to barricade it, however, just as they reached the front door, the fourteen gentlemen, that they were freaking out over, were standing in front of them.

All the girls stopped in their tracks, most of them colliding into one another.

            “Girls, I trust you that you will show these fine gentlemen the rooms they will be staying at until their fraternity house is rebuilt.” The faculty member said as she exited the sorority house, leaving behind the awkward tension that was bound to happen.

Crickets could be heard with how quiet it is in the sorority house as each group simply stared at each other, feeling unsure where to start.

            “Five bucks that Seokjin will ask Kim out again.” Jailene jokingly whispered to Alison.

            “Ten bucks that he won’t since he always gets rejected.” Alison jokingly countered, upping the ante.

Kim gave them a look that said, “Please don’t bet on my love life.”

Jailene ignored Kim’s gaze and agreed to the bet.

            “So, Kim…” Seokjin began, causing Kim to groan lowly, “How about that coffee date?” He asked, flashing her a flirtatious smile and wink.

Kim gagged, “I rather not…” She rejected, expressing her disgust for the senior.

Seokjin clicked his tongue, “Shame. Oh well, I will wear you down eventually princess.” He stated, causing everyone, including Kim, to cringe.

Kim looked helplessly at his fraternity brothers, “Can’t one of you control him?” she asked, slowly growing tired of Seokjin’s advances.

The boys simply shrugged, knowing not to get involved in their eldest fraternity brother’s love life.

            “You are no help…” She muttered, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over chest. Which was a bad idea since it only pushed her boobs up, causing Seokjin to smirk as he glanced at them.

Not wanting a blood bath, Jey clapped her hands loudly to gather everyone’s attention.

            “Since our house mother tasked us to show you guys where you’ll be staying in the meantime, why don’t you guys announce who you will be rooming with and that girl will show you to her room, cool?” Jey announced, radiating this fatherly aura around her.

Each boy, one by one, stated who he was rooming with and left with their respective girls.

            “I already know I got you Seokjin…follow me…” Kim angrily muttered as she dragged her feet up the stairs with Seokjin trailing behind her.

Jey, Jailene, and Hana watched the “couple” walk up the staircase and disappear.

            “Twenty bucks that those two fuck each other by the end of the month.” Jailene jokingly stated, coming up with an entire new bet.

Jey and Hana looked at each other with amusing smiles on their faces.

            “Oh, you’re on Jailene.” Hana stated in a challenging sort of tone.

Jey chuckled lightly, “Alright, let’s go show the three remaining guys their rooms.” She suggested as she guided Hana and Jailene to the remaining guys that were patiently waiting for their turns.  Before the three remaining girls take their new roommates to their rooms, Jey remembered that their house mother/faculty member mentioned that four of them will be taking the vacant rooms and will be rooming there.

            “For you four gentlemen, your rooms will be down that corridor and then make a left. You should see a hallway with four days across from one another. Those four are vacant until we pick and choose pledges to move in with us, so you guys are free to live there until then.” Jey announced as she pointed the lucky guys to the right direction.

Youngjae, Jinyoung, BamBam, and Namjoon gave them a thumbs up and grabbed their belongings before heading off to their single rooms. They were silently counting their blessings that they didn’t have to room with each other, especially after finding out that Namjoon had a terrible and loud snore when sleeping.

Once those guys were out of line of sight, Jey turned her attention back to her remaining sorority sisters and their respective roommates.

            “Alright, follow me! All of our rooms are upstairs.” Jey announced as she led the tiny group up the staircase.

After reaching the top, the little posse stopped in the middle of hallway and branched out.

            “Good luck ladies…” Jey muttered as she led her new roommate to her safe haven.

_ Billie and Yugyeom _

As soon as Yugyeom announced that he was assigned to his girlfriend, Billie squealed loudly and immediately led him to her room. Billie opened the door to her room, and what instantly caught Yugyeom’s eyes was how her room was simple yet not _too_ simple. It was painted in different shades of white and black, almost making a color gradient on her walls. Hung up on the walls was different band posters, showcasing Billie’s different and wide range of taste in music. She also had some stuff animals laying on her bed and videos games leaning against her game console. To put it simply, it was almost like the average university freshman’s room.

Yugyeom did one more 360 turn in her room, whistling from being impressed a little.

            “Kind of like how I pictured your room to be babe.” Yugyeom confessed as he took a seat on the bed he will be sleeping on until he moves out.

Billie blushed slightly, hearing her boyfriend’s words, as she fiddled with the hem of her band t-shirt.

            “Is that a bad thing or good thing, Yugyeom?” Billie questioned, feeling slightly insecure suddenly.

Yugyeom smiled softy yet lovingly at her as he stood up from the bed to guide his woman onto his lap. He placed a soft and comforting kiss on Billie’s head.

            “It’s a good thing babe. Now help me figure out the closet situation, so we can fit our clothes together.” Yugyeom suggested as he patted Billie’s thigh to get her to stand up. Yugyeom held out his hand for Billie to take, which she did, and walked in front of her closet.

_ Haneul and Mark _

Haneul awkwardly stood in front her door, which was decorated with tiny sketches of her sorority sisters that she drew up on her first week there. Mark lightly rubbed the back of her hand and smiled sweetly at her.

            “Shall we?” He asked as he tried to walk into his girlfriend’s room but as tugged back before he could even move his foot.

Haneul vigorously shook her head as she kept her feet firmly planted on the hardwood floor outside her door.

Mark, with a worried expression written on his face, closed the gap between Haneul and himself. He gently took both of her hands into his and tilted his head slightly down and to the side to look in to her beautiful eyes. Haneul felt her face turn slightly red from his hard gaze.

            “Why don’t you want me to go into your room?” Mark asked softly as he lightly caressed her hands with his thumbs.

Haneul met his gaze, “Because you might think I’m a little kid…” She mumbled as she shuffled her feet in place.

Mark chuckled slightly, finding her behavior rather cute.

            “I won’t think you’re a kid, okay? Now, let’s go inside.” Mark said as he pulled Haneul closer to him and opened her door. As soon as the door swung wide enough, Mark was instantly greeted with light colors and different posters and framed paintings of famous art throughout history. There were also some used paint pallets hanging on the walls and in the corner of the room was paint easels, varying from different sizes, and blank canvases resting behind them. Haneul had a fairly nice Apple computer to do her digital artwork on.

Haneul felt her cheeks deepen in color as Mark walked around her room.

            “Yup, definitely shows that an artist resides here. Come here my love.” Mark said with a 100-watt smile on his face. Haneul tried her hardest to fight off a smile but failed when Mark picked her up and fell on her bed.

_ Jailene and Jimin _

Jimin smiled happily yet shyly at Jailene as they stood in front of her door, which was decorated with paper cut outs of leaves and tied together with a dark brown piece of yarn. This girl loved Autumn, and Jimin noticed that as soon as he saw her door.

            “Alright, I’m ready!” Jimin shouted enthusiastically as he turned the doorknob that led to Jailene’s own personal Autumn paradise. As soon the door swung open, his nostrils was instantly greeted the scent of apples and crisp leaves. He strangely felt at peace and warm. Jailene chuckled at his expression because he looked like a kid in a candy store for some odd reason.

            “You feeling okay, Jimin?” She asked as she stepped around him and took a seat on her desk chair.

Jimin ignored her words as he continued to be amazed and interested with the earthy tones that complimented each other well and the fairy lights that were cascading down in front her closet door and windows. The lights matched the Autumn atmosphere. After looking at her wall decorations, Jimin went over to Jailene and knelt in front of her.

Jailene raised an eyebrow at the boy, wondering why he’s squatting in front of her.

            “I suddenly feel at home in your room.” Jimin confessed randomly and rather vaguely.  
Jailene eyes widened at his choice of words, “Come again?” She questioned.

_ Maddie and Jaebum _

Jaebum stood awkwardly in the middle of Maddie’s room as Maddie quickly tidied up her closet to make room for some of Jaebum’s clothes. Trying his hardest to not stare at her ass, Jaebum averted his gaze on to the giant world map that was framed and hung right in the middle of the wall with many different country flags nailed around it. Jaebum made an intrigued expression as he noticed the warm and bright color schemes that complimented one another. That color scheme kind of gave him the idea that she was a bright and bubbly girl. A compete 180 of his personality, which was stoic and cold for the most part.

Maddie stood up slowly so that way she wouldn’t get a head rush.

            “Okay, sorry for the lack of closet space, but I tried my hardest to make sure you had enough room to hang and/or fold your clothes.” Maddie apologized as she planted her firm ass on the carpet.

Jaebum nodded in response and proceeded to put his clothes away.

Maddie chuckled at his lack of words, “You don’t talk much, do you?” She questioned playfully, wondering if they will clash or not.

Jaebum stopped hanging up his clothes, “Only when I find it necessary or when I am with my friends.” He answered simply, cutting straight to the chase.

Maddie made a face and nodded awkwardly as she took out her phone and texted her sorority sisters in the group chat, begging for someone to switch with her.

_ Madelyn and Yoongi _

Yoongi stared blankly at the keyboard leaning against the wall with its stand right next to it.

            “Why doesn’t she have it set up?” He wondered as Madelyn put away unnecessary items in her storage bins that she had tucked away underneath her bed. He averted his gaze away from the keyboard, that was slowly gathering dusts, but he could tell that it was still being used here and there, as he began to survey the whole room. He noticed the simple shades of white, black, and grey. Unlike Billie, where her room was creating a gradient with the colors, Madelyn’s room was painted in complete black with different white and grey circles, ranging in sizes, on top, creating an interesting polka dot affect. Seeing that gave Yoongi the impression that she may be plain but as her bursts of energy when she wants it. Her furniture was simple to match the atmosphere of her room, yet it had modern twist as well.

            “So, this woman can be chic. Duly noted.” He thought as he laid comfortably on her mattress.

Madelyn felt her mattress being weighed down. She peaked up to see what was on her bed and she immediately chuckled slightly.

            “Well, this has gotten significantly more interesting.” She thought as she took back all the complaints that she spouted out earlier.

_ Alison and Hoseok _

Hoseok immediately charged in her room before Alison even set foot on the top step. She stared at him weirdly as she questioned whether he has been in a girl’s room or not.

Hoseok was greeted with this sweet scent that wasn’t overwhelming and made him want to know the source of it. He noticed a vanity mirror off to one side, hanging rather low and a desk filled with make-up that was laid out sort of neatly on top. Once he tore his eyes away from her make-up desk, Hoseok noticed this light silver color that was painted on all four walls and clear Christmas string lights hanging on the wall that her bed was pushed against. There were hints of dark yet light pink color, gray, and pastel lavender cushions on her bed. There was a fuzzy blanket laying across her comforter. As soon as he saw the fuzzy blanket, he flopped, belly first, on her bed and rubbed his cheeks against the soft material.

Alison eyed him strangely, “Um, can you not mess up my bed when you do that?” She requested as she took off her shoes and placed them near her bedroom door yet out the way.

Hoseok lifted his head and smiled sheepishly, “Sorry about that,” He then hopped off her bed and quickly fixed it, “I just love soft things, and I wanted to get the feel of the bed I am going to be sleeping in.” He finished as he shot a playful yet flirty wink at Alison.

Alison smiled sweetly as her cheeks turned slightly pink, “It’s fine.” She stated and as she was about to open her closet, his words finally registered in her mind.

            “Wait, did you just say that you’re going to be sleeping in my bed?!” She questioned loudly, completely caught off guard with that idea.

_ Chrysa and Jackson _

Jackson rushed up the stairs, skipping every other step, in order to get to Chrsya’s room faster. Chrysa awkwardly dragged her feet up the stairs, dreading the fact that she has to expose her room to this _complete_ stranger.

Jackson bounced in place, unable to contain the excitement that he was feeling. Chrsya eyed him strangely before opening the door to her sanctuary.

Jackson charged right in before the door could even swing wide open. Jackson set his belongings down on the carpet and immediately eyed the Greek flag that was hanging loosely in front of her computer desk. He loved this warm feeling that he got by her color schemes. Kind of reminded him of the beach. The ceiling was plain white but gradually changed to sky blue and from there it changed into the color of the sea and then it ended with the color of sand.

            “I don’t think I ever want to leave your room!” Jackson shouted happily as he imagined himself going the beach thanks to her room.

Chrsya giggled lightly at his behavior as she opened her closet to try and organize a space for him to put his belongings at.

            “So, do you miss your home sometimes?” Jackson randomly asked, wondering she experiences being homesick like he and Mark did here and there.

Chrsya froze in place for a second and then turned her body towards him with a soft smile painted on her face.

            “Of course, but I know they miss me terribly as well and it’s not like I am going to be gone forever.” She replied simply before going back to organizing.

Jackson stared in awe at her mature answer and then stood up from the edge of her bed. He stood behind her and helped push the box on the top shelf. Chrysa felt her body freeze once more due to how close he was. She could feel his breath tickling the back of her neck. That’s how close they are right now.

_ Jey and Taehyung _

Taehyung hesitated on whether to enter Jey’s room or not. Compared to his fraternity brothers, he felt awkward when it comes to being alone with a girl he barely knows. Jey, noticing that he wasn’t following her into the room, turned around and saw him standing in front of her door. Jey raised an eyebrow and rested one of her hands on her hip.

            “You coming or do I have to drag you in here?” She questioned, slightly feeling impatient with the shy boy.

Taehyung stared at her, unsure how to answer her without upsetting her, however, before he could answer, Jey grabbed a hold of the collar of his shirt and pulled him into her room.

            “You took too long to answer; therefore, I answered for you. Now pick a side of the closet that you want, and I’ll clear some space for you.” She suggested, well rather demanded, with this strong aura that would easily intimidate any boy. Taehyung shyly picked the right side of her closet and quietly sat on her bed. Jey nodded in response and turned her back to him. While she was clearing some space, Taehyung took the chance to look around. He noticed how dark her room was even though it was daytime still. Her walls were painted black with giant streaks of violet cascading down the walls. The walls were also decorated with aesthetically pleasing black and white photos of landscapes, cityscapes, even some portraits of the girls that he saw earlier. Her bedspread had different shades of grey and white. Overall, he got the vibe that she was independent for the most part but there was something missing that he couldn’t quite pinpoint yet. Maye with time he will figure out that missing puzzle piece.

            “Alright, here you go!” Taehyung heard Jey announce, pulling him away from his thoughts.

Taehyung stood up from his spot and proceeded to put his belongings away.

            “I wonder how the others are doing?” He pondered.

_ Kim and Seokjin _

Seokjin smiled rather smugly at Kim as she continued to use her body to block him from entering her safe haven. He didn’t know why he was attracted to this woman or why he continued to go after even though he knows that she will reject him. Maybe it’s because his old romantic feelings for her were resurfacing or he found entertainment in riling her up. All he knew was that she was talking to him, and that made his heart skip a beat.

            “You do know that I can just simply toss you over my shoulder and kick the door open. Though I don’t want to resort to that since your door is beautifully decorated with crystal snowflakes…” Seokjin threatened playfully as he lowered his head to close the gap between their faces.

Kim glared even harder at the pretty boy, “You do know I have a fair shot at your dick, so I like to see you try.” She threatened back, except in a serious tone of voice.

Seokjin scoffed at her empty threat and hoisted her over his broad shoulders. Using his free hand, he opened her door and stepped inside.

            “Put me down asshole!!” Kim angrily shouted as she banged her fists against his muscular back.

He chuckled lightly at her behavior and then dropped her on her mattress. He began to scope out her room and noticed that he was literally going to be staying in this Winter wonderland until their fraternity house was fixed.

            “Damn…didn’t peg you for a Winter lover.” Seokjin commented as her laptop screensaver changed pictures. It went from a house decorated with Christmas lights to a forest all covered in snow. He then sat next to her and tried to cuddle her. Kim, feeling her cheeks blush, instantly pushed him away and shot up from the bed. She smoothed out her blouse and created some distance.

            “I’m going to go see if anyone wants to switch rooms with me. Stay here and don’t touch my shit…” She roughly demanded as she rushed out the room, calming her beating her heart.

Seokjin smiled in amusement and then stood up from the soft mattress. He continued with scoping out her room. He actually loved the shade of blue she chosen to be painted on her walls and the silver and white Christmas lights that cascaded down all four walls. It highlighted the clear white veil that was hanging on top each wall.

            “Winter wonderland indeed…” He thought amusingly as he noticed that her laptop screen flashed the desktop again. Feeling his curiosity getting the best of him, he calmly walked to her desk. He felt his lips tug into a slight smile as he continued to read what was on the open Word Document. He felt his heart beat faster against his chest as his eye caught each word typed on the page.

            “Unfortunately, no one wants to switch with me.” Seokjin heard Kim announced, frustration dripping down every word.

He immediately turned his attention away from the laptop and onto the object of his affections.

Kim eyed him disgustingly, “Why are you staring at me like that?” She questioned, feeling rather vulnerable suddenly as Seokjin took a step forward in her direction.

_ Hana and Jungkook  _

Jungkook felt his eyes twitch at the site of Hana’s door. Her door was decorated with all sorts of banana stickers and what was written on the chalkboard scared him even more.

            **WELCOME TO HANA’S JUNGLE!! ENTER IF YOU DARE!! ;)**

Hana slapped his shoulder to gain his attention, “You coming or not? I promise I won’t bite…well hard.” She teased, winking playfully at him as she opened the door to reveal her little “jungle”.

Jungkook felt his soul leave his body after seeing a giant rope hanging right in the middle of her room. He trudged his feet into her room and muttered a quick prayer before going into her banana infested room.

Hana leaned against the wall, waiting for the overly shocked boy enter her room completely. Once he entered the room fully, she kicked herself off from the wall and quickly gave a grand tour of her room. Jungkook noticed the color scheme and instantly concluded that this suited her personality. Her walls where painted in colors one would find in the jungle. Luscious shades of green and dark shades of brown. Palm trees painted on different walls, varying from different sizes and can’t forget the banana trees too!

Hana, seeing how shock Jungkook was, decided to mess with him to lighten the mood. Too busy eyeing the painted banana trees, wondering if those bananas were _actually_ real or painted on, Jungkook failed to realize that the rope, that was simply hanging from the ceiling, was now being wrapped around his body.

Hana chuckled at his lack of reaction, “Seriously, I can tie you up and leave you hanging on the ceiling for days.” She playfully mentioned as she tightened the rope around his waist.

Finally snapping back into his sense, Jungkook noticed his arms restricted to his arms and began to struggle against the rope.

Hana clicked her tongue, “Geez… I didn’t even wrap it around you that tightly nor strongly… Are you weak or something?” She questioned with a playful gleam in her eyes.

            “Woman! Untie me this instant!!!” Jungkook roared, gathering the attention of everyone in the second floor.

Hana began to laugh hysterically, “Nah, I think I am good with leaving you here.” She announced as she sat on the edge of her bed and watched Jungkook continue to struggle to break free.

            “Ah this is going to be fun…”

* * *

**A/N: Okay I lied. I decided to upload the 2nd chapter, so you guys can get a feel of the girls and their feelings towards the boys! As you can see, there are a lot of OCs (they are based off my close friends on Tumblr but are being portrayed in a fictional sense)! Okay, starting now, I will upload once a day! Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. First Night is Always the Hardest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously…_

_Hana chuckled at his lack of reaction, “Seriously, I can tie you up and leave you hanging on the ceiling for days.” She playfully mentioned as she tightened the rope around his waist._

_Finally snapping back into his sense, Jungkook noticed his arms restricted to his sides and began to struggle against the rope._

_Hana clicked her tongue, “Geez… I didn’t even wrap it around you that tightly nor strongly… Are you weak or something?” She questioned with a playful gleam in her eyes._

_“Woman! Untie me this instant!!!” Jungkook roared, gathering the attention of everyone in the second floor._

_Hana began to laugh hysterically, “Nah, I think I am good with leaving you here.” She announced as she sat on the edge of her bed and watched Jungkook continue to struggle to break free._

_“Ah this is going to be fun…”_

Hana continued to watch the struggling Jungkook with pure amusement gleaming from her eyes. She munched on her banana as she paid no mind to his constant threats.

            “I swear to God woman, you better pray that I do not get out of these restraints or else!” Jungkook angrily threatened, venom and pure hatred dripping from every word.

Hana scoffed, as she finished her banana, “Those are just words baby boy,” She stood up from her bed to throw away the banana peel, “Besides, you are no position to make threats Jeon Jungkook…” She whispered playfully yet seductively into his ear.

Jungkook froze from the sudden closeness of the opposite gender and for some reason, he felt his dick twitch slightly when Hana said, “baby boy”. Knowing that, he tried to spin himself around to prevent Hana from seeing his hardening dick, however, Hana was not naïve as people make her out to be. She was able to quickly put two and two together. To add more to his discomfort, she decided to lightly trail her fingers down his torso. Jungkook instantly teased up and began to struggle once more.

            “THIS IS SEXUAL HARASSMENT!! I CAN SUE YOU, YOU KNOW!!” He roared, definitely capturing the attention of everyone in the sorority house.

Eventually, every resident appeared outside their room, wondering what on Earth were they witnessing.

            “H-Hana… what are you doing to that poor boy?” Kim spoke first with Seokjin practically breathing down her neck. That’s how close they were.

Hana simply shrugged, “Oh nothing. Just enjoying my roommate.” She said, resting her arm on the still flailing Jungkook.

Jey raised an eyebrow, while Taehyung laughed at Jungkook’s predicament, “I can see that your “enjoying” your roommate, but aren’t you taking it a little too far?” She questioned in a fatherly tone of voice.

Hana glanced at Jungkook, who simply glared at her when they made eye contact.

            “Not my fault he paired up with me. I was just showing what it is going to be like living with me.” She kindly explained, slowly showing her distaste with the idea of her “brothers” staying with her and her “sisters”.

Madelyn smirked slightly, catching on Hana’s hidden motives the quickest. All this time Madelyn thought Hana was honestly okay with the idea of these guys living with them.

            “Smart Hana. Very Smart.” She muttered to herself or so she thought. Yoongi heard what she said and simply smirked in response.

Kim began to rub her temples, feeling a headache beginning to surface. Seokjin noticed her actions and began to massage her shoulders. Kim quickly stopped what she was doing and shrugged his hands off.

            “Don’t make me sue _you_ for sexual harassment, Seokjin…” She quietly threatened, shooting him a deadly glare.

Seokjin held up his hands in surrender, “Geez, I was only trying to make you feel better.” He defended himself before quickly placing a peck on her head and then flashing her cheeky-grin.

Kim shuddered and then “lightly” elbowed him in the stomach, but Seokjin simply laughed at her attempt of harming him.

            “Do we need to separate you two?” Jailene teased with a knowing grin, causing Jimin to chuckle hard.

Kim glared at her before walking into Hana’s room to untie the poor boy.

            “Oh, thank God. Get me away from this crazy ass woman!” Jungkook angrily demanded, feeling the ropes become loose around his body. The rope swung back in place, and Jungkook instantly sought out refuge with his older “brothers”.

            “Please someone switch with me!” He pleaded with the cutest yet most pitiful expression he could muster.

All the older boys avoided his gaze, liking who they were rooming and did not want to switch. Especially after seeing what Hana has done to him.

            “Traitors…” He cursed.

Feeling tired, both mentally and physically, Jey decided that it was time to get some sleep.

            “I don’t know about you guys, but I am honestly tired and don’t have the patience to deal with any more stupidity for the rest of the night. I’m going to go chill in my room.” She declared as she disappeared back in her room with Taehyung in tow. Taehyung personally didn’t know why he followed her, but he honestly had nothing better to do nor did he want to deal with Jungkook’s complaints. So, why not hang out with Jey and try to get to know her more?

Seokjin calmly and cautiously put his hand on Kim’s shoulder.

            “Why don’t we retire for the night as well?” He kindly suggested, flashing her his signature smile that all the ladies easily fall for.

Kim reached up and pinched the back of his hand, “Don’t touch me.” She firmly demanded as she walked back to her room.

Seokjin turned to everyone else that was still in the hallway, “I think I am wearing her down.” He jokingly blurted out before falling Kim into her room and closing the door.

Haneul and Mark eyed Kim’s door strangely and then turned to each other.

            “Well, I am pretty sure they are more than likely going to kill each other tonight, so I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t want to hear a murder go down. Haneul and I are going to go back into her room. Night guys!” Mark announced as he led his woman back to her room, where they will spend the night relaxing and simply talking.

Yugyeom placed a loving kiss on his girlfriend’s head, “Yeah same. Billie and I are going to go cuddle on her bed and watch some Marvel movies. Peace.” Yugyeom announced as well, leading Billie back to her room with his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Jimin eyed them with slight envy in his eyes, “Ah, how I wish I had a girlfriend.” He randomly confessed, causing Jailene to look at him weirdly.

            “Who knows, maybe your future girlfriend is closer than you think…” She stated mysteriously, flashing him a flirtatious smile and wink.

Jimin instantly blushed, and he could swear that his heart skipped a beat when she said that. He turned to the remaining people with a goofy grin.

            “Was that a hint to go after her?” He asked, wanting to make sure that it was okay to possibly pursue a relationship with her.

Maddie shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe?” She replied, feeling rather confused by Jailene’s sudden boldness. Usually Jailene is shy and reserved just like Chrysa.

Jackson walked up to Jimin and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.    

            “I say go for it man! She obviously wants some Jimin.” He stated, causing Jaebum to lightly smack his forehead.

            “Oh, my God… did you just say “she obviously wants some Jimin”?” Jaebum questioned, wondering why he is close friends with him in the first place.

Chrsya simply giggled at his choice of words.

            “I thought it was pretty funny.” She stated before walking back into her room.

Jackson watched her leave, “And, that is my cue to leave as well. Bye JB!” He shouted, quickly walking after her and closing the door.

            “Well, I want to go to sleep.” Yoongi declared before wrapping his thumb and index finger around Madelyn’s wrist and dragging her off to her room.

Madelyn felt her face flush at the sudden physical contact, “U-uh, I guess that’s my cue to—” However, before she could finish what she was saying, Yoongi shut the door as soon as her whole body was back inside her room.

Alison looked at Madelyn’s closed door, starting to feel worried for her close friend.

            “Do you think she’ll be okay?” Alison asked her “sisters” that we were still around, which where only Maddie and Hana.

Maddie and Hana simply shrugged their shoulders, not knowing how to answer her question since the idea of living with the opposite gender was both new and scary to them.

Hoseok noticed her worries and placed a comforting hand on her head.

            “Don’t worry! Yoongi is the most trustworthy one out all of us and honestly would not do anything that will make your friend uncomfortable. She is safe with him!” Hoseok said, hoping to reassure her.

Alison swatted his hand away and smoothed her hair back to normal.

            “Don’t touch my hair please.” She politely requested before turning her heels and walking back to her room.

Hoseok rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Sorry!!” He shouted apologetically as he rushed after her.

Hana chuckled slightly to herself while Jungkook simply eyed his close friend strangely, muttering something along the lines of,

            “The male species are strange when it comes to them being around the opposite gender for more than an hour…”

Jaebum, who was leaning against the wall, decided it was time for Maddie and him to go back to their rooms now. He kicked himself off the wall he was leaning against, calmly walked over to Maddie, lightly grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back into her room.

Hana watched their interaction with such amusement in twinkling her eyes. She then turned her gaze onto Jungkook, who once again, froze on the spot. Unsure where to go from there, Jungkook took a deep breath and approached Hana.

Hana noticed him walking towards her direction. She instantly put her guard up as he drew closer and closer.

            “What?” She questioned blankly, eyeing him with no emotion in her eyes. A complete opposite from what happened earlier.

Jungkook swiftly turned her around by her shoulders and pushed her back in her room.

Jey, who was peeking through a small opening in her door, watched them with slight amusement gleaming in her eyes as she wondered how their first night will go down.

_Maddie and Jaebum_

After Jaebum closed the door, Maddie finally accepted that he and the rest of the “brothers” are going to be living with them. Noticing that his hands were on the hem of the shirt he was wearing, Maddie quickly shielded her eyes and turned around, not wanting to invade his privacy.

            “Oh! Give me a heads up next time!” She shouted, feeling her face heat up at that tiny glimpse of his abs.

Jaebum raised an eyebrow at her sudden shyness. A smirk soon began to form on his face as he walked closer to Maddie and forced her hands away from her eyes. Maddie, now face to face with his muscular chest, felt her face deepen in color even more. She tried to avert her gaze but everywhere she looked she would see a part of his body. If she looked up, she would see his Adam’s apple slightly move. If she looked down, she would get a clear view of his muscular chest and abs. Turn to the left, she would see his tone biceps and shoulders. Same view would happen if she turned to the right. No matter what, she would be staring at his upper body.

            “Is my well-toned upper body making you uncomfortable?” Jaebum questioned quietly, adding a hint of seductiveness to it.

Maddie felt her heart skip a beat, and her soul slowly leaving her body.

            “U-um… kind of?” She replied truthfully yet in a questioning tone of voice.

Jaebum dropped his smirk and was replaced with a slight smile.

            “Good. Now, I know you won’t rape me in my sleep or something.” He confessed his true motive for doing that as he created space between the two. He grabbed a pair of comfortable sleeping pants from the closet and as he unbuckled his belt, he stopped before unbuttoning his jeans.

            “You going to turn around or am I going to give you a free look at my crotch?” He asked teasingly yet seriously at the same time.

Maddie eyes widened to size of dinner plates, and she quickly turned around.

            “Oh boy….” She breathed as she wondered how on Earth will she survive sleeping in the same bed as him.

Jaebum, now in his sleeping clothes, turned around and focused his attention on his phone while Maddie changed clothes. Of course, his perverted side got the best of him here and there, and he would sneak tiny peeks at her while she was quickly changing clothes. His eyes perked up at the sight of her boobs and how soft they must feel. His cheeks reddened slightly at the thought of her naked breasts against his naked chest, but quickly shook away those thoughts as soon as Maddie gave him the all clear to turn around. He cleared his throat and then walked over to where his phone charger was. He placed his phone on the charger and got settled in her bed. Maddie turned off the lights and settled on her side of the bed. Maddie turned her back towards him, hoping to create some space between. Unfortunately for Jaebum, the thought her naked breasts against him caused his dick to slightly hardened and it had not calmed down. When her ass lightly grazed his dick, it caused him to become even harder.

Jaebum grabbed the pillow his head was resting on and placed over his face.

            “This is going to fucking _suck_!” He groaned as he spent his first night with a hard-on and the sounds of Maddie soundly asleep.

_Seokjin and Kim_

After closing the door, Kim and Seokjin awkwardly stayed in opposites spot in the room. Unsure how to address what he saw on her laptop, knowing that she will become instantly pissed off at him, Seokjin decided against telling her that he snooped on her laptop, however, that didn’t stop him from officially pursuing her once more. Especially after reading that she was experiencing romantic feelings for a _certain_ pain in the ass and reading that lighted a small fire of hope within his heart and mind.

            “Don’t worry Kim, you won’t have to wait much longer.” He thought as he failed to realize that Kim was creating a make shift wall with her stuffed animals between his side of the bed and her side of the bed.

Seokjin, finally catching on to what she was doing, walked up to her and pinned her on the bed.

Eyes widening from the sudden position she and Seokjin were in, Kim felt her chest tighten and all the air leaving her lungs. Seokjin tightened his hold on her wrists when she began to struggle against his hold. He leaned close to her face, his lips hovering over his, as he stared deeply into her eyes.

            “U-um…can you get off me?” She requested meekly, shocking herself in the process over her sudden shyness.

Seokjin simply smirked, “Oh _now_ your fighting spirit is gone? Maybe I should do this more often…” He whispered softly, lightly grazing his lips over his as he used one of his knees to create some space between her legs.

Kim’s face blushed deeply at the sudden contact of their lips, feeling something stir deep inside of her. She couldn’t quite explain what is going on but for some strange reason, she wasn’t threatening to knee him in the dick like she normally does.

            “The fuck is wrong with me???” She angrily thought, not anger directed towards him but more directed towards her heart.

Before Seokjin could firmly place his lips onto hers, a light tap on the door broke the “enemies” apart quickly. Seokjin placed himself on her desk chair, and Kim smoothed out her hair and clothes before her “savior” walked into her room.

            “Oh Billie, what’s up?” She asked nervously, smiling rather sheepishly at her.

Billie raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior but soon shrugged it off since she wanted to go back to cuddling Yugyeom on her bed.

            “Uh yeah, have you seen my copy of the second _Avengers_ movie? It’s not in my collection, and you were the last one to have it.” Billie said, noticing the weird sexual and awkward tension that filled the room.

Kim cleared her throat and walked over to her TV stand and quickly found the DVD. She basically shoved it in Billie’s hand and then kicked her out. Billie eyed the closed door weirdly and began to chuckle herself, knowing that Jailene is about to win $20 from Hana.

As soon as the door closed, Seokjin pinned Kim to the wall before she had a chance to revert back to her old ways. Kim let out a low groan as her head was trapped between his arms. Before she could push him away, Seokjin dipped his head and lowered his lips onto her neck, which was fairly easy since she had short hair. As soon as she felt his lips have contact with her sensitive neck, Kim kneed him in the dick, but not hard enough that he couldn’t reproduce in the future. Seokjin fell on the carpet, holding his now throbbing dick and muttering a few curses.

            “Son a bitch… why did you do that?!” He angrily questioned as he tried to stand back up but it was a bit difficult to do so.

Kim glared at him, “I told you to not touch me asshole…” She replied, venom dripping down every word. Now, whether she was angry at him for _actually_ touching him or her _honestly_ enjoying how his lips felt on her neck has yet to be determined. All that was certain was that her feelings for Seokjin were at an all-time high and that was _not_ good. The two quickly got ready for bed and not a peep was heard from either one of them for the rest of the night.

_Hana and Jungkook_

As soon as Jungkook pushed her back into her room, the two quickly got ready for bed and that was the end of it, or so did Hana thought. While sleeping peacefully, Hana felt her face being covered by something. Her eyes shot open, and her heart began to beat quickly as the thought of being raped by Jungkook was instantly in her mind. Ready to castrate his dick, Hana sat up quickly and rather easily. Wondering why it was _actually_ easy to sit up, Hana began to observe the darkness in her room, looking for any abnormal shadows lurking about in her room. When she saw nothing out of the ordinary, Hana fell back on her on bed and casually got comfortable again. Unfortunately, as soon as she felt herself drift back to dreamland, Hana noticed his hands doing something underneath the sheets.

            “The fuck is he doing now?” She questioned as she took a quick peek underneath the covers and instantly regretted it.

She felt her cheeks heat up slightly and her eyebrows furrow as she tried to collect her thoughts and prayed that she did not _just_ witness him taking off his sleeping pants. Not wanting this questionable boy to remove any other articles of clothing, Hana calmly grabbed her pillow and smacked him in the face.

Jungkook jolt up and frantically yet angrily turned on the light.

            “What the fuck woman?!!!” He yelled, wondering why on Earth this crazed woman disturbed the best sleep he’s ever had. What? Her bed was comfortable.

Hana angrily pulled back her covers, “This!!! Why in the _world_ are you stripping in your sleep?!!!” She asked loudly.

Jungkook noticed his naked torso and half naked lower body. He let out a high-pitch yelp and quickly covered himself with her stuffed animal.

            “I would never! Maybe you were going to rape me while I slept peacefully! You’re a sick woman!” Jungkook argued, causing Hana’s blood to boil even more.

Hana’s mouth hung open, feeling insulted that he would _actually_ accuse her of trying to take advantage of someone while they were sleeping.   

            “Listen here you prick! I would never in a million years’ rape someone _nor_ would I _willingly_ have sex with you!” She countered back, smiling proudly at herself.

Jungkook scoffed, “Please! Obviously, you want me, I mean why else would you undress me while I was sleeping?” He retorted, showing off a smug smile now.

Hana rolled her eyes, “Oh my God… like your dick is some kind of prize. I rather fuck Namjoon before I fuck you dude...” She stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jungkook stared blankly at her and without any words of warning, he pinned her underneath him, firmly holding her wrists above her head.

Hana began to kick her legs, hoping that she would knee him in the crotch. Unfortunately, that didn’t happen due to Jungkook straddling her waist now.

Hana felt his cock against the thin material of his boxers against her lower abdomen.

            “Holy…” She thought to herself as she felt herself gradually become aroused.

Jungkook noticed her expression and that smug smile was soon replaced with a cocky smirk. He then leaned close to her ear and whispered,

            “Thank you for proving to me right… baby girl…”

Afterwards, he released his hold on her and quickly got dressed again. He casually got himself comfortable again and fell back asleep almost immediately. Leaving Hana to question herself and be upset that Jungkook won that round.

            “Oh it is on Jeon Jungkook…” She deviously thought to herself as she peacefully went back to sleep, dreaming of ways to get back at him.

 

 

           

 


	4. But… Don’t Forget About the Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously…_

_Hana felt his cock against the thin material of his boxers against her lower abdomen._

_“Holy…” She thought to herself as she felt herself gradually become aroused._

_Jungkook noticed her expression and that smug smile was soon replaced with a cocky smirk. He then leaned close to her ear and whispered,_

_“Thank you for proving to me right… baby girl…”_

_Afterwards, he released his hold on her and quickly got dressed again. He casually got himself comfortable again and fell back asleep almost immediately. Leaving Hana to question herself and be upset that Jungkook won that round._

_“Oh, it is on Jeon Jungkook…” She deviously thought to herself as she peacefully went back to sleep, dreaming of ways to get back at him._

With another night gradually becoming the morning, everything was peaceful. The crisp morning winds were silently cutting through the many joggers’ windbreakers and their dogs fur. The grass was still painted by dew drops. The petals began to open to greet the sun. It was the picturesque morning. That is…

            “AHHHHH!!!!!!” a blood curdling scream pierced throughout the halls of the sorority house.

If all the occupants were sound asleep through this peaceful morning, they weren’t any more. Every pairs of eyes in the house shot wide open as everybody charged out of their respective rooms and banged on the room where the scream was coming from. Ready to fight this intruder, who dared to disturb their peaceful slumber. As soon as the door slowly opened itself up, all the men began to quickly stretch all the necessary muscles needed to punch someone, however, it was no longer necessary when the person was revealed to be…

            “Seokjin?” Taehyung spoke first, feeling his heart pace gradually drop as he was relieved to see his close friend in Kim’s room instead of a rapist.

Seokjin, still shirtless from having just woken up, shoved his hand in the pockets of his sweat pants, that hung loosely around his hips. Giving the girls a good look of the holy “v” line.

Jey glared at the elder, not liking his nonchalant tone of voice.

            “Where’s Kim? What did you do to her?!” She angrily asked, raising her voice to intimidate the poor boy.

Seokjin smirked cockily, “Well…”

_Before everyone stormed in the room…_

_Feeling the rays of sunshine peek through the curtains of Kim’s room, Seokjin felt the warmth on his eyes and had no choice but to slowly open them. Recalling the events of the night before, he turned his head to left and see how close Kim’s peaceful face was next to his. He felt her arm lazily draped across his stomach and light snores escaping her precious lips. Seokjin couldn’t help but smile from content. He pulled her closer and rested her head on his naked chest. He rested his gently on top of hers, even placing a loving kiss on her head, before trying to go back to sleep. Feeling even more warm than usual, Kim stirred in her slumber. She gradually opened her eyes to see where that extra source of heat was coming from. Letting out a low groan or two, she observed that her pillow suddenly went from being fluffy soft to semi-stiff. She raised her hand to feel what her head was resting on. Instantly feeling muscles and accidentally grazing what it seemed to be a nipple, she heard a soft moan escape someone’s lips. She tilted her head up and was immediately greeted by a pair of soft and plump lips._

_“Oh… hell no…” Kim disgustingly and angrily thought. She then felt his hand lightly caress her lower abdomen and that cross the line for her._

_Kim let out a scream as if she was being murdered and Seokjin immediately jolted awake._

_“What the fuck?!” He angrily asked, feeling his heart pound against his chest._

_However, before Kim could answer, the sounds of rapid knocking interrupted their conversation._

Seokjin simply shrugged his shoulders, “And that’s what happened.” He said after he finished explaining in complete detail of what happened before they knocked on her door like crazy.

He glanced over to the mob that was outside the hallway and now noticed that the girls were holding Jey back and the boys were creating a wall between themselves and the ladies.

            “I’m going to kill that prick!! Let me go!!” Jey angrily demanded, extremely furious with the thought of Seokjin possibly taking advantage of Kim in her sleep.

            “Wait Jey! I know Seokjin, he wouldn’t molest Kim in her sleep!” Taehyung tried to explain over the sounds of death threats that were spewing from Jey’s lips.

            “Yeah! He would do it when she’s awake!” Jimin piped up, not caring that it added more fuel to the fire.

All the boys and girls all gave him a look that said, “Are you kidding me?” Jimin stared blankly at them and wondered what he did.

Jailene shook her head at the poor boy and added a mental note of explaining to Jimin the concept of “perfect timing”.

Jey continued to struggle against Maddie’s and Alison’s iron grip.

            “Calm down Jey! Kim is fine! Her clothes are still intact, and she doesn’t have any marks on her that shows any sign of sexual activity,” Alison then turned to Kim, who was basically covering her chest area with her hands, “Right Kim? He didn’t fuck you while you were sleeping…” She asked, concerned expressing throughout her face.

Kim’s face immediately became flush, “Uh…” She began, trying to get her mind to cooperate.

Seokjin noticed her strange behavior and then let out a small scoff like chuckle.

            “No. I did not rape your friend.” He spoke for her.

Jey glared even harder at the pretty boy, “Don’t answer for her! I want to hear Kim say that for herself.” She said as Taehyung stood next to her now, trying to figure out a way to dissolve her anger.

Kim smiled softly at her “husband”, “He did not rape me. He’s telling the truth.” She vouched for Seokjin’s claims.

Seokjin smiled smugly at Jey, “See. I told you. No one believes me.” He stated, feeling a little hurt that none of the girls believed him.

            “Well, it doesn’t help that you harass her and always flirt with her whenever you get the chance, Jin….” Yoongi mumbled, slightly angry at the fact that he was woken up so abruptly. If there is one thing that Yoongi values more than music, it was his precious sleep.

Madelyn smiled apologetically at him, “Aw, why don’t you go back to sleep, Yoongi?” She happily suggested.

Yoongi turned his attention to his roommate and let out a long sigh.

            “Nah. I’m going to go shower and get ready for the day. Might as well actually eat breakfast before heading off to my classes for the day.” Yoongi replied as he walked back to their room to grab all the necessities he needs to shower.

Jey, now free from her “restraints”, quickly pointed where the boys will be showering.

            “The girls’ showers are on the end of the left hallway and the boys’ showers are now on the end of the right hallway. If I see any of you gentlemen lurking around the hallway to the left, I will not hesitate and chop your dick off.” She said “sweetly” with an innocent yet devilish smile painted on her face.

Taehyung felt cold chills down his back as she and the rest of the girls went off to their respective rooms to grab their shower necessities.

            “Oh by the way, where’s Jungkook?” Seokjin asked, finally noticing that he was not part of the crowd from earlier.

The guys looked at one another and then shrugged their shoulders. Hoseok then tossed his arm around his elder.

            “You know that boy can sleep through anything. A hurricane can happen and that boy will still be sound asleep.” Hoseok jokingly said.

Seokjin and the rest of the fellas chuckled at his joke.

            “Well, you’re not wrong.” Jimin said before he and the others all grabbed their shower and got ready for the day.

Now safely back in their room, Hana was greeted by the sounds of loud snoring. She eyed her bed buddy with disbelief and amazement at the fact that he was still sound asleep.

            “I am scared to see what would happened if he was in murder movie. I think he would either die first or last. Last because he would sleep through everyone’s murders and wait what I am saying… I need to go shower.” Hana thought, soon stopping herself from going on the thought train. She quickly grabbed her bathrobe and freshly clean pair of bra and panties. She took one last glance at the sleeping Jungkook and then slammed the door, silently praying that the door slam will wake him up.

Hearing a loud bang, Jungkook jolted up and took a quick frantic glance at the monkey shaped wall clock. As soon as his eyes laid on the numbers, he shoved the covers off his precious body, quickly shoved everything he needed for the showers in a bag, and then zoomed out of the room. Hearing sounds of running water coming from both sides of the hallway, Jungkook looked to the left and then to the right. Having little to no time to dilly-dally, Jungkook went with the left side and prayed that he was right.

Jackson and Yugyeom came out of the right hallway, rubbing their wet hair with their towels, as they noticed a familiar body walk in the girls’ showers.

Yugyeom stifled his laugh while Jackson shook his playfully, knowing that Jungkook is going to catch Hell in about ten minutes.

            “Should we go and stop him?” Jackson asked “worriedly”.

Yugyeom shook his head and continued to laugh hysterically.

            “He’s on his own. His damn fault for not waking up to hear Jey explain where the boys’ and girls’ showers are located at.” Yugyeom replied, feeling amused with the fact that his close friend will probably die.

Completely ignoring the fact that all the usual muscular scents were replaced with rather feminine ones, Jungkook practically tore his shirt off, exposing his well-toned chest and abs, and swiftly took off his sleeping pants and boxers, freeing that morning wood every man unfortunately has to deal with.

He quickly folded up his clothes on the nearby sink that was near the shower he was going to go in. He grabbed his shower bag and towel. As he was about to open the shower curtain, a naked and soaked body bumped into him. A pair of small yet soft set of boobs pressed into his chest. Feeling that this chest was rather squishy and not muscular, Jungkook cautiously and nervously touched the person that bumped into him. Seeing how the pair of arms was rather soft and squishy instead of rough and rigid from muscles, Jungkook nervously looked down at the person and immediately caught sight of a familiar hair color.

            “OH MY GOD!! JUNGKOOK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KIM!!!” Hana shrieked as she secured the towel around her naked body and her hair dripping still.

Kim quickly shielded her wet body from the boy as much as she could. Jailene, Maddie, and Chrysa simultaneously stepped out the shower, feeling rather refreshed and smelling great when they saw that a boy was in the shower. All three girls let out a high-pitched scream and quickly wrapped their bodies with their towels. Madelyn and Alison both quickly threw their extra towels at the poor Kim while Billie and Haneul hid behind an extremely angry Jey, who did not give a damn that her towel was slightly slipping & exposing her perfect 38 size breasts to the poor boy. Jey angrily yet calmly walked over to the boy, who was currently holding the towel as if it was his lifejacket. Hana walked over to him as well, equally angry with the kid.

            “Okay, b-before you cut my dick off… it was an honest mistake!! I assure you!!” Jungkook pleaded, as two extremely angry women gradually closed the gap between them. He frantically turned to Kim, who was blushing bright red and holding onto the towel for dear life.

            “Please help me! I mean, it was an honest mistake! Please you got to help me!” Jungkook pleaded, practically begging on his hands and knees for the woman to show some form of mercy.

Kim couldn’t help but feel pity towards the soon-to-be dead college freshman. Soon that sympathetic smile faded into a loud gasp as Kim felt her towel tugged off her now dry body. Jungkook was now in holding her towel in his hands and face to face with her womanhood.

            “Holy shit….” He thought, feeling his dick harden a bit from the sight.

Suddenly feeling pressure on his neck, Jungkook was yanked up and away from the girl’s poor “mom”.

            “You are so fucking dead _baby boy_ …” Hana whispered harshly yet slightly seductively. Jungkook’s dick twitched a little at the sound of “baby boy”. Jungkook let out a long groan from being both slightly aroused and in pain. Jey and Hana happily escorted the problematic Jungkook out of the girls’ shower and tossed him out on his ass.

Barely landing on his feet, Jungkook came face to face with some familiar faces.

Seokjin and Yoongi eyed the boy weirdly, wondering why he was in the girls’ showers. Before Seokjin could open his mouth to ask, Kim angrily tossed Jungkook’s clothes at the boy’s face and slammed the door shut.

Quickly putting two and two together, Jaebum began to laugh loudly, a rare occurrence for the boy.

            “Oh, I can’t wait to tell all of the fraternities this Kook.” Jaebum stated playfully, laughing his head off as he walked downstairs to grab a bite to eat. Mark, Jackson, and Yugyeom, simply laughed at the poor Jungkook and followed their leader down the stairs.

            “It was nice knowing you Jungkook. I’ll make sure to remember you as the stupid little shit that walked into the girls’ shower.” Yugyeom teased as he placed a comforting pat on his shoulder before following his “brothers” to the kitchen

Seokjin leaned against the wall and stared pitifully at the youngest of their personal crew. Taehyung knelt in front Jungkook with a sheepish grin.

            “So…did you see the girls naked?” Taehyung asked the question that was on every guy’s mind right now.

Jungkook shamefully nodded, “Yeah, I mainly saw Kim naked though…” He muttered, trying to get rid of the image of Kim’s womanhood out of his mind.

Seokjin’s ears perked up as soon as he heard the name “Kim” escape his lips. He pushed himself off the wall he was casually leaning on and began to shake the poor boy.

            “Tell me!! Are Kim’s boobs big or small? Wait, that doesn’t matter because I will love her no matter what size they are! What about her skin? Did it feel soft and milky like I always imagined? Tell me!” Seokjin desperately demanded as he began to question the poor and now scarred-for-life, boy.

            “Seokjin? Stop shaking him. . .” Yoongi politely demanded, secretly fearing for the kid’s safety.

Jimin rested his arm on Yoongi’s shoulder, “Aw, I didn’t know Yoongi had a soft spot for Kookie?” Jimin teased his elder, which was returned with a glare.

Yoongi shoved Jimin’s arm off his shoulder roughly, “Don’t touch me. I just don’t want to take him to the hospital and then end up being questioned for potential murder.” He lied as he coolly walked downstairs to eat breakfast before heading off to his classes for the day.

Jimin watched his cool older friend walk off and then turned to the others.

            “Did you guys suddenly feel a wave of “swag” wash over us or is it just me?” Jimin playfully asked as the sound of a door opening soon caught them off guard.

Seokjin immediately let go of the soon-to-be-dead fraternity brother. He quickly smoothed the pink and dark blue button up flannel he was wearing and did a quick glide over his hair.

Kim was the first to step out of the bathroom and as soon as she laid eyes on Seokjin and the rest, she tightened the hold of her robes on her body and angrily walked to their shared bedroom and slammed the door. Seokjin flinched at the sound of the door slamming. He let out a long sigh.

            “Well, back to square one…” He muttered sadly before heading off downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat as well before heading off to his classes for the day.

Jey and the rest of the girls soon followed out, leaving the bathroom one by one. Each girl either shaking their heads or glaring at them as they walked past them. Taehyung and Jimin looked at each other and then onto their respective woman’s back as they entered their rooms and proceeded to get ready for their day.

            “So, I am guessing asking Jailene out on that coffee date is a no then, huh?” Jimin mumbled as he lightly kicked the wooden floor and proceeded to walk down the stairs.

Jungkook stared at Jimin’s back in disbelief, wondering why no one is comforting him right now. Taehyung noticed his sadness and laid a comforting hand on the poor boy’s shoulder.

            “It’s okay Kook. I know you didn’t do it on purpose. Honest mistake. It will be okay.” Taehyung told him, hoping his words would reassure his close friend.

Jungkook raised an eyebrow at Taehyung’s sudden maturity. Normally, he’s the one that usually acts childish with him, so this was pretty interesting to witness right this second.

Jungkook let out a long-defeated sigh, “I hope so man,” He began to head to boys’ showers and then stopped, “Also, I thought you should know that I saw Jey’s boobs,” He then gave him a thumb’s up, “You are pretty luck dude.” Jungkook finished, sending him a playful wink as he entered the showers. 

Taehyung stared absentmindedly at Jungkook’s back as it disappeared from his line of sight.

            “Wait… Pardon??”

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed today's back-to-back update! I feel bad for Jungkook lol Poor guy can never catch a break, but the plus side is that he's the first guy to practically see all the girls naked so...Good for you Kookie! Stay tune for tomorrow's update! Let me know what you guys think of the story so far! Thanks for reading!**


	5. What?!  You Can’t Like Him?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_“It’s okay Kook. I know you didn’t do it on purpose. Honest mistake. It will be okay.” Taehyung told him, hoping his words would reassure his close friend._

_Jungkook raised an eyebrow at Taehyung’s sudden maturity. Normally, he’s the one that usually acts childish with him, so this was pretty interesting to witness right this second._

_Jungkook let out a long-defeated sigh, “I hope so man,” He began to head to boys’ showers and then stopped, “Also, I thought you should know that I saw Jey’s boobs,” He then gave him a thumb’s up, “You are pretty luck dude.” Jungkook finished, sending him a playful wink as he entered the showers._

_Taehyung stared absentmindedly at Jungkook’s back as it disappeared from his line of sight._

_“Wait… Pardon??”_

Once the whole morning ordeal has subsided, and the girls have finally come out of their rooms, it was time to tackle their first set of classes. They quickly grabbed either a piece of fruit or a granola bar, something that was easy for them to eat while walking or in some of the girl’s cases, running to class. They all bid their farewells and went their separate ways.

_Kim and Seokjin_

Kim plugged in her earbuds and played her playlist that consisted of upbeat songs that _always_ puts a smile on her face. Nearing close to the science building, Seokjin caught side of a familiar backpack and jogged right up to the person. He slowed down his pace as he neared the person. He lightened his steps so that the person doesn’t hear him stalking her from behind. As Seokjin closed the gap between them more and more with each step, he snuck up behind the person and lightly tapped the person’s shoulder.

Kim, easily startled, had a miniature panic attack. She quickly took out her earbuds, ready to swing a punch at the person who dared. She swiftly turned her heels, fury blazing from her eyes, but soon dropped her fist when she realized it was the one person she clearly did not want to see at that moment. She rolled her eyes and let out a small groan as she opened the classroom door.

            “Why are you following me?” She annoyingly asked as she observed Seokjin walk into the classroom as well.

Seokjin lightly chuckled as he set down his backpack on the table where Kim was going to be sitting for the rest of the semester.

            “Well, my dear princess, I happened to be in the same biology-chemistry class this semester as you. In case you forgotten, but our majors have certain classes that will eventually allow us to run into each other and take the same class. So, you’re in luck baby girl, you get to see my handsome face outside of the house.” Seokjin stated, smiling smugly and even shooting her a couple of winks that can make any girl swoon.

Kim angrily slammed her binder on the desk, “What did I do to deserve this torture? Like, was my past self an evil bitch and this is payback?” She angrily yet depressingly questioned as she continued to take out more of her school materials.

Seokjin pulled out the chair and sat down then began to take out his school materials and setting them neatly and gently on his side of the desk, compared to his desk mate.

            “You know you love me, princess. Why else would you snuggle me in the middle of the night,” He then leaned closer to her ear, “Even lightly caressing my chest. Your fingers gliding over my muscles and even a nipple.” He finished quietly, whispering seductively in her ear.

Kim felt chills down her spine. Even the tiny hairs on her neck were standing up from the lightness in his voice. She wasn’t going to admit this to him, but hearing his whispers made her slightly aroused. She closed the gap between her legs, as if they weren’t already closed enough, and cleared her throat.

Noticing her sudden shyness, Seokjin happily smirked to himself and leaned in his chair and began to surf on his phone until class began.

_Alison and Hoseok_

For this semester, Hoseok became an SI leader and T.A to an old dance professor of his that he took during his freshman year. He happily jammed to the newest song by Pharrell as he walked to the art building with a little bit of pep in his step. As he was merrily walking to the building, he noticed his roommate, Alison, on her phone and standing underneath a tree as if she was waiting for someone. Hoseok’s eyes slightly lit up at the sight of her. She looked like an angel as the rays from the sun hit her just perfectly, creating his holy aura around her. As he was about to change his direction from the art building to her, a guy walked up to her and lightly leaned over her shoulder. Alison let out a tiny scream as she felt a presence beside her. Hoseok stood at his current position as he watched the exchange between the two. Alison lightly smacked the man’s upper arm and began to jokingly yet annoyingly shout at him for scaring her.

            “I’m sorry Ali girl. You just look so peaceful, so I saw that as the perfect opportunity to scare you,” He lowered his head and mustered the cutest yet most pitiful expression he could, “Do you forgive me?” He asked cutely, even batting his eyes at her.

Alison grimaced playfully from the sight of her boyfriend being overly cute. She decided to take a little revenge on him.

            “Hmm… I don’t know Will. I mean I can easily replace you with my roommate. You know Jung Hoseok, right? He’s part of the fraternity that is “brothers” with my sorority and since he has to live with us and—” Before Alison could continue her revenge, which was make her boyfriend jealous because it always amused her to see him go from this happy-go-lucky person to a jealous puppy, her boyfriend captured her face in his hands and firmly placed his lips onto hers. Pouring every ounce of love, he had for her into it. Alison giggled into the kiss, even lightly sweeping her tongue across his bottom lip. Will’s eyebrow slightly raised as he instantly knew what his babe was thinking. He sighed into her assault on his bottom lip. Lightly nibbling and grazing it with her teeth. Not wanting to deal with her cute little assault any longer, he darted his tongue into her precious mouth. Exploring every crevice inside, not giving a damn if he was still able to taste that apple she ate earlier. Alison let out a tiny moan as his tongue massaged hers as she felt something stir within the pit of her stomach. Will pulled her even closer to his body as if he was scared that she was going to disappear from his touch. Finally needing a breath of fresh air, Alison broke their contact, letting out a tiny giggle as she sees her lip gloss smeared on his lips and the skin around it. She raised her hand to lightly rub it off before they headed off to dance class. Will intertwined their fingers with one another and happily escorted his lady to their class.

            “Oh Hoseok! I didn’t know you were taking this too! Isn’t this more for the intermediate level students though? What are you doing here?” Alison questioned after catching sight of him standing near the entrance into the practice room. Hoseok silently cursed at himself. He hurriedly plastered his signature 100-watt smile before turning to the happy couple and answering.

_Madelyn and Yoongi_

For Yoongi, after what had occurred earlier in the house, he was more than happy to get a little bit of peace and quiet while walking to the class he will be an SI leader for. It’s essentially tutoring, but he earns way more than the average tutor. He wasn’t complaining. While walking to the music hall, Yoongi’s eyes honed onto a familiar set of hair. His eyebrows slightly perked up at the sight of his roommate. He questioned whether he should approach the girl or not, but as he was about to make a firm decision, another boy joined her side. Yoongi let out an annoyed scoff once he registered who it was. Park Chanyeol. The person who he considers his equal when it comes to music. In every music showcase, those two would always try to one up each other. Continuing their tiny quest on who’s the better musician between them.

            “Yoongi!” Madelyn happily greeted, smiling sweetly at the boy.

Yoongi smiled slightly at the sound of her voice, even noticing that her voice sounded a bit perky. He took a mental note of that as he gave her a tiny head nod, acknowledging that he heard her greeting.

Madelyn smiled at Chanyeol and bid him a farewell. Chanyeol returned the sweet smile and told her that he will see her around the music hall.

            “So, what are you doing here? I thought you fulfilled your requirement for your arts and humanities class?” Yoongi questioned, trying to make some small talk between the two as they coincidentally walked in the same direction.

Madelyn turned her head slightly to give him her semi-full attention.

            “Well, I just fell in love with music after that introductory class, so I thought to myself, why not minor in it?” She replied, explaining why she was back in the music hall.

Yoongi hummed in response and nodded his head.

            “You picked a good subject to minor in, Mads. Music is a good department, and I’m not just saying that because I am music major myself and happened to work for this department.” He said as they drew closer to the classroom where she would be a student in and he would be helping the professor with tutoring.

Madelyn noticed him opening the door and raised an eyebrow.

            “I didn’t know that you were in this class. Wait, why? Aren’t you of senior standing? What are you doing taking music theory II?” Madelyn questioned, finding it rather odd that with his intelligence and talents, Yoongi is taking a basically a beginners’ course.

Yoongi chuckled lowly, finding Madelyn kind of amusing and a little cute with her constant questions. He also found it rather amusing that she didn’t catch his little nickname.

            “Well, to kill all the birds with one stone, Mads. I’m going to be an SI for this class.” Yoongi stated lowly, sending slight shivers down Madelyn’s spine.

Madelyn stared blankly at Yoongi as he patted her head lightly and headed inside the classroom.

            “Wait what?” She questioned, registering his words in her mind.

_Maddie and Jaebum_

Maddie glanced at her watch every other minute to see gauge how much time she has left before she has to break into a sprint in order to make it to her Japanese class on time. Seeing that she only had ten minutes left to make it to class before her professor arrived, Maddie quickened her pace and basically ran up the staircase that led to the floor where her classroom resided in. As she reached the top of the stairs, she noticed a familiar back walk in front of her classroom door, open it, and enter inside. Wondering if it is indeed the person she was thinking of, Maddie practically ran the rest of the way. Her feet skidded a little on the tile floor as she finally reached the door with a few minutes to spare before her professor arrived. She opened the classroom door and casually walked inside. Trying to calm her beating heart and rapid breathing as Maddie tried to find an empty seat. First day of class is the day everyone magically shows up. Seeing an open seat in the front, she hurriedly walked to that seat before anyone else can magically show up and claim it as their own.

            “Oh, hey Maddie.” A familiar deep voice greeted beside her.

She turned to see who it was and low and behold, it was her roommate back at the sorority house, Jaebum.        

            “Jaebum? I didn’t know you’re taking Japanese this year. I thought you fulfilled your language requirement already?” She questioned the boy, pondering what a boy who is already of junior standing is taking a Japanese 101 class.

Jaebum let out a long sigh as he looked away from his phone to answer his roommate, that he’s currently feeling emotions for. What type of emotions? He wasn’t sure, yet.

            “I put off fulfilling my language requirement because I wanted to focus on becoming a business major and getting my feet wet with my business centered classes. Now that I have, here I am fulfilling that stupid language requirement.” Jaebum explained, still finding the school’s language requirement stupid in his opinion.

Maddie giggled at the clear annoyed tone of voice that was coming from Jaebum’s vocal chords. She playfully poked his cheek and when he expressed no negative or positive emotion on his face, she took that as a sign to continue her silly antics.

Jaebum feeling his ears turn slightly red at the sudden physical contact, he quickly cleared his throat and glanced at Maddie.

            “Can you please stop touching me?” Jaebum politely requested but secretly liking it.

Maddie smiled smugly yet playfully, “Why? Does it bug you, Jaebum?” She teased, continuing with her light poking of his semi-squishy cheeks.

Jaebum let out a low growl but before he could answer, the door opened and a cheerful voice echoed throughout the walls of the room.

            “Good morning class!! Welcome to Japanese 101!” the loud voice greeted excitingly in Japanese. The professor set his messenger bag on the chair as he quickly surveyed the many blank stares from his students.

            “Oh Maddie? Nice to see you again!” the professor stated happily, flashing the girl a 100-watt smile that caused all the girls in the classroom, including Maddie herself, to sigh dreamily.

Jaebum noticed the smitten expression that Maddie was displaying and raised an eyebrow at her. One thing was certain in his mind now, he did not like Maddie looking at their professor like that.

_Back with Kim and Seokjin_

Seokjin was currently glaring daggers at the professor. When it was revealed that the professor was the one and only heartthrob of the science majors, Cho Kyuhyun, Seokjin did not like it _at all_. It also didn’t help that Kyuhyun seemed to have a little crush on Kim and didn’t make it a priority to hide it from everyone else.

            “Can he _please_ act like he’s a professor? All those pick-up lines are _clearly_ unprofessional,” Seokjin quickly turned Kim around, “And I don’t like how he’s eyeing your body up and down as if he was imagining what you look like naked and lying underneath him.” He ranted, gradually angering himself even more at the mere thought of Kim and Kyuhyun sleeping together.

Kim stared blankly at the overly protective and paranoid boy, blinking her eyes here and there.

            “Uh…what?” She questioned, wondering why Seokjin is acting like a mad man.

Seokjin angrily ran his hand through his hair, trying his hardest to not blow up on the woman of his dreams. He let out a long and angry sigh before banging his head on the counter where their work station is located at. Kim began to look around the room, hoping their fellow colleagues weren’t paying attention to the drama that occurring. Seokjin continued to lightly bang his head on the counter, hoping that the small twinges of pain would erase the anger that was bubbling inside of him. Kim continued to look confused and a little helpless, feeling unsure on how to calm her lab partner and roommate.

            “Everything alright here?” Kim heard their professor, Kyuhyun, ask from behind them. Kim flinched a little bit, not liking to be snuck up from behind. She calmed her rapidly beating heart before turning around to answer him.

            “Everything is okay, professor,” She then gestured to Seokjin, who was sending glares at him, “I think my lab partner, Seokjin, isn’t feeling well. Maybe I should take him to the health center.” She politely and kindly suggested, shocking both Kyuhyun and Seokjin at the warmness that was lingering in her tone of voice.

Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow, “Well, this isn’t high school anymore Miss Kim. You guys are free to leave this class and lab anytime. Just know the consequences of missing out on any class session, especially since it is the first day back in the semester.” He advised, smiling warmly at Kim only and not really caring for Seokjin.

Kim smiled politely and looked back at Seokjin, “I know professor. I honestly do not want my lab partner to be ill, and I need him to be in the best shape if I want to pass your class.” She explained, revealing her true reasons for wanting to take care of Seokjin but also masking some of the romantic feelings that are threatening to come out.

Seokjin smirked at her explanation, feeling that there is even a deeper meaning behind her reasons. He then lifted his head up from the counter and smiled smugly at their professor.

            “It’s okay, professor Cho. I am miraculously feeling much better and willing to work on this lab exercise,” Seokjin then forcibly pulled Kim closer to her, causing her to slightly tense up from the sudden skin contact, “Plus, I want don’t want to be the reason that she fails this class.” He finished, feeling suddenly possessive over her as Kyuhyun continued to eye her with pure interest.

Kyuhyun smiled professionally at the two, “Well, I’ll leave it to you then.” He said, bidding the pair farewell as he went off to help a student that was patiently waiting for him.

Kim stood frozen, unsure what to do about being Seokjin’s embrace.

            “I don’t like him.” He blurted out before getting back to work, leaving a complete confused Kim trying to make heads or tails of what just happened.

_Back with Alison and Hoseok_

Hoseok sat on the stage that in the practice room, watching the dance students go over the dance moves that they had just learned from the instructor. He kept his eyes glued on two specific students. Alison and her boyfriend, Will Jay. For some reason, he couldn’t erase the image of them two making out from his mind. He continuously had a mental battle between what the logical side of him was telling him and then what the emotional side of him was saying as well. Logical side was telling him that he shouldn’t feel any forms of jealousy for a girl he barely even knows. Emotional side was telling that side to shut the hell up and let him feel jealous and other crazy emotions. Yeah, today was not a good day to be Jung Hoseok.

            “Oh Hoseok? Can you please go around the practice room and see if any of the students need help or advise? I need to pop in my office for a quick second and pick up something from my wife. Apparently, she left me something that I _absolutely_ need right this second.” The dance instructor, Jay Park, amusingly announced to the class before running out of the room. Hoseok nodded at his instructions and hopped down from his “seat”. He casually walked between the rows of students, who were busy working on their isolations and popping, observing their movements. He would even help the ones that were struggling a bit one-on-one. Unfortunately, when he got to the row where Alison and Will happened to be, he tried his hardest to contain the green-eyed monster that was threatening to come out.

            “You’re doing it wrong.” Hoseok said cockily, tilted his slightly as he eyed the lover boy with pure jealously.

Will looked confused and at the same time, slightly offended since he’s been dancing way before taking classes at the university. Will tilted his head as well, eyeing the clearly jealous Hoseok up and down as he wondered why he was even questioning Alison’s loyalty. Hoseok doesn’t seem too much of a threat to him so there was no need to worry about this man taking Alison away from him.

            “How am I doing it wrong?” Will asked nicely yet rudely at the same.

Alison instantly felt the tension rise between the two and swiftly placed herself in between them before anything bad happens.

            “How’s everything going kiddos? Everyone getting the hang of popping and isolations? It’s fairly not that difficult once you get the hang of it.” Everyone heard their dance instructor said as he entered the room again.

Hoseok and Will stared intensely at one another, trying to intimidate the other, before looking away.

Alison stared at the two men, feeling both confused and a bit helpless in this situation. In a situation where perhaps two men will be fighting over one woman.

            “What should I do?”


	6. Why Are You Looking at Me Like That?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_“How’s everything going kiddos? Everyone getting the hang of popping and isolations? It’s fairly not that difficult once you get the hang of it.” Everyone heard their dance instructor said as he entered the room again._

_Hoseok and Will stared intensely at one another, trying to intimidate the other, before looking away._

_Alison stared at the two men, feeling both confused and a bit helpless in this situation. In a situation where perhaps two men will be fighting over one woman._

_“What should I do?”_

_Back with Maddie and Jaebum_

Jaebum continued to stare at Maddie, who still had this dreamy look in her eye, as he questioned why she was acting so smitten over their Japanese professor. Jaebum glanced quickly at their professor, who was currently writing the basic hiragana on the white board and then going over how the pronunciation of each vowel.

            “Maddie? Would you like to help me demonstrate how each of these vowels should sound?” Professor Seungri asked politely, calling on Maddie with a smile that can make any woman fall in love.

Maddie began to giggle like a school girl and she _happily_ agreed to help the professor. Jaebum stared annoyingly at his roommate, wondering why she never acted like that when he was close to her and his shirt was off. His was off for crying out loud! Maddie cleared her throat a few times before demonstrating the proper way to pronounce each vowel. Seungri nodded in approval, smiling proudly at the woman.

            “See! Now, can you see why Maddie is my star pupil? Every class that I had her in, she always demonstrated that willingness to learn and I just love it!” Seungri confessed excitingly, causing Maddie to blush from the sudden attention from not only her students but from the professor as well.

Jaebum scoffed quietly and rolled his eyes as he was forced to see the person, who he has questionable feelings for, and their professor make weird eye contact with each other. It was sickening to watch or at least annoying to watch. Seungri took a quick glance at the clock and saw that it was almost time to dismiss the class.

            “Alright students, for your homework assignment, I want you to print out the worksheet that I will post the course website and practice writing the vowels you learned in class. Okay?” Seungri informed the class.

There was a chorus of yes’s as everyone began to pack up from their belongings. While that was happening, Seungri walked in front of the table where Maddie and Jaebum sitting.

            “It is so nice to see you again Maddie. I see that you took my advice and decided to be a linguistics major. You always had a knack for picking up foreign languages quickly.” Seungri complimented, causing the girl to blush from embarrassment. Jaebum rolled his eyes and mumbled a curse or two. Seungri noticed his odd behavior but quickly shrugged it off.

            “Ah jealousy. . . must be her boyfriend or something.” He amusingly thought as he witnessed Maddie looking rather confused at the poor boy. “Anyway, I shall see you two in the next class session. Remember to do your homework!”

Maddie chuckled at his reminder, “Always do professor!” She happily stated as she and Jaebum walked out of the classroom.

            “I don’t like him… is it too late to switch classes?” Jaebum asked, venting out his complaints to his roommate. Maddie smiled amusingly at the man and simply laughed in response as the two walk out of the building.

Seungri eyed the door before quickly packing up his belongings.

            “Hmm, I give it until Valentine’s Day before those two finally get together.” He amusingly thought as he exited the classroom that is slowly being filled up with students for the next class.

_Back with Madelyn and Yoongi_

Madelyn continued to stare blankly at her roommate and SI leader for her Music Theory II class, Min Yoongi. Confusion written all over her face as her professor went over the class syllabus. Min Yoongi, every once in a while, would glance up from his phone to take a little peek at the shocked girl. Seeing her still surprised from his sudden announcement, Yoongi smiled rather smugly at himself before glancing back at his phone.

            “Alright, now that the syllabus is over and done with, I want to introduce you guys to one of your two SI Leaders for my class.” The professor, Lee Seonghwa or GRAY, announced, causing a wave whispers to erupt in the classroom. Yoongi’s ears perked up when he heard GRAY say, “…one of your two SI leaders.” Wait? Who was the other SI leader? Yoongi muttered a quick prayer and hoped that there if is a God, he or she will not let him work with the person he cannot stand.

            “Seeing how my other SI leader, Park Chanyeol, is in the middle of his class right now, you guys will see him at the first SI session. Now, you’re in luck though! Min Yoongi is here and currently present right over there in the corner. He and Chanyeol were my top students back when they took my class during their second semester here. I trust them and every one of my past students ended up passing my class by attending their SI session, so use them to your advantage.” GRAY explained before turning around to face the white board to begin the first lesson.

Madelyn secretly and slightly turned her head back to take a quick glance at Yoongi. She immediately noticed how tensed he seemed and took a mental note to ask him about it after class is over.

After what it seemed like forever, class was finally dismissed, and Madelyn’s homework assignment for the week was to pick a famous classical piece and try and reinvent into something new and fresh that will make the younger listeners want to go out their way and listen to it over and over. Madelyn let out a long sigh as she packed up her laptop in her backpack. Yoongi grabbed his backpack and made his way the through the many students that were leaving. He walked up to Madelyn’s desk and patiently waited for her to finish packing.

Madelyn raised an eyebrow at his weird behavior, “Why are you waiting for me? You honestly didn’t have to, Yoongi.” She stated sweetly, flashing him the friendliest and warmest smile he has ever witnessed. Well, outside of his fraternity brothers.

Yoongi sighed, “Yeah, I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. Besides I want to give you some quick tips on this homework assignment, since the professor always assigns this the first week of school. It’s his way of weeding out the people who are not cut out to be in the music department, and I want you to succeed.” He explained, smiling a little as he and Madelyn made their out of the classroom.

Madelyn smiled even more at his sudden act of kindness.

            “Besides…I don’t want you to spend time with Chanyeol.” Yoongi thought, feeling a little bit of jealousy stir within his stomach.

GRAY watched the two walk out of his classroom, curiosity and amusement gleaming from his eye.

            “Interesting… He’s never did that before… Can’t wait to tell Jay Park.” GRAY thought to himself as exited the room.

_Hana and Jungkook & Jailene and Jimin_

Hana and Jailene decided to meet up at their local coffee shop since they both had an hour or two to kill before heading off to their next lecture. They patiently waited in line and talked about anything and everything that they could think. That was one thing that they loved about being in this sorority house. Everyone was like a family and it was easy to talk and open up about anything that was on their minds.

            “Seriously, would people noticed if Jungkook suddenly went missing from campus?” Hana playfully asked as she glanced at the grab-n-go section, trying to decide if she should buy something to snack on that will tie her over until lunch time.

Jailene glanced at her friend, lightly laughing at her comment before she arrived in front of the cashier and ordered her usual, a caramel macchiato. She quickly paid with her card and then moved to the side in order to get out of the way. Hana settled on buying a yogurt with granola and ordered her usual drink, a hot white mocha with easy on the whipped cream. After Hana paid for her drink, she quickly joined her friend’s side.

            “As I was saying, would honestly know if I killed Jungkook and dumped his body somewhere?” Hana asked, continuing their slightly entertaining conversation before they had to order their drinks.

Jailene chuckled and had a look that was mixture of confusion and amusement. She playfully thought to herself before turning back to her friend.

            “Well, I am pretty sure Jimin and the others will definitely notice if their frat brother was missing.” Jailene responded, explaining that people would indeed notice his disappearance.

Before Hana could open her mouth again to point out an argument, the barista called out their names. Jailene and Hana walked up to the bar, grabbed their drinks, and exited the coffee place. The two found an open table that was underneath the shade that had rays of sunlight streaming through the tiny openings. They quickly walked up to the table before anyone else could grab that perfect spot. They gently set their beverages down and pulled out their seats. They placed their bags on the vacant chair next to them and continued to their conversation about ways to get away with murder. With Jungkook and Jimin, the two met up with each other in front of the staircase and decided that they both had enough to grab some coffee before heading off to their next class. Seeing how long the lines was, they two opted out in waiting and as they were turning away to leave, Jimin noticed a familiar face sitting and chatting away happily with her friend. Jimin dragged Jungkook and as they neared the girls, Jailene noticed his face and smiled sweetly at him.

            “Hey Jimin!” Jailene happily greeting, completely ignoring Jungkook after what happened earlier. Jungkook winced at the cold stares he was receiving from both Hana and Jungkook and was feeling hesitant on taking a seat with them.

Jimin smiled widely at Jailene as he pulled out the vacant chair that was next to Jailene. Jailene saw what he was doing and quickly took her backpack off from the chair, so he could sit there. Jimin playfully winked at her to say thanks which caused Jailene to only shake her lightly with an interested smile painted on her face. Jungkook awkwardly stood there, still feeling unsure on whether to walk away from them or stay and sit there. Hana noticed his discomfort and let out a short and frustrated sigh as she took off her backpack from the vacant seat next to her.

            “Sit.” Hana demanded bluntly, not wanting the overall atmosphere to get even more awkward than it already was.

Jungkook shyly took a seat next to her and sat there quietly. Jimin noticed the awkward tension between the girls and Jungkook, so he thought it was time to liven up the mood.

            “So, out of your girls’ opinions, who do you think will hook up first in the house? My money is Taehyung because have you seen who he is rooming with? Jey, was it? She seems like his type.” Jimin asked, hoping that his question will create an interesting debate and relieve that awkward tension that was settled in the air around them.

Jailene quickly picked up on what he was trying to do and played along.

            “I think that it would be you first, Jimin. I mean look at you. You seem like the type to be ‘one and done’.” Jailene teased, knowing that he seemed quite the opposite of what she said.

Jimin and Jungkook’s mouths fell open at her words, causing both Hana and Jailene to giggle lightly.

            “Actually, I think it might be Jungkook over there. I mean he already has seen Kim’s naked body and Jey’s magnificent and magical boobs. The running joke between us girl is that they are magical. Man, I wish I was guy. I would definitely fuck her.” Hana stated in a playful and flirtatious tone of voice.

Jungkook’s eyes widen to the size of dinner plates after hearing Hana’s idea. He quickly glanced at Jimin and then back to Hana. He continued to do this action for about one minute until Jimin decided to rescue his sorry ass.

            “Okay, but seriously, my vote is for Kim and Seokjin. I mean look at them it is bound to happen eventually.” Jimin stated, contributing more to the conversation.

Jailene and Hana busted out laughing, causing the two boys to look at them weirdly as they wondered what was so funny.

            “Did we miss something?” Jungkook asked the older friend. Jimin looked equally confused and simply shrugged his shoulders.

Hana wiped away the tears that were created from laughing too hard. She took a deep breath and let it out with an amusing smile written on her face.

            “Jailene and I have a bet going on saying that those will definitely fuck by the end of the month. Bonus money if they end up in a relationship before that happens.” Hana kindly explained while Jailene stifled her laughter.

Jimin raised an eyebrow, feeling intrigued by this bet.

            “I want in and to add more to it, Jailene and I will go on a date or two if those two end up going out by the end of next week!” Jimin said, upping the difficulty of the bet.

Jailene eyed with pure amusement and interest before agreeing to the bet.

            “Okay, I’ll agree to your terms to part of this bet. If you win, I’ll go two dates with you. If I win, I’ll go on one date with you and you have to do whatever I say for the rest of the week.” Jailene discussed the terms of their own personal bet.

Jimin simply stared at her, suddenly admiring how the streaks of sunlight was hitting her face perfectly. Jailene noticed this goofy grin on his face and questioned his strange expression.

Hana noticed the stupid grin that was on Jimin’s face and quickly put two and two together. Same with Jungkook. He simply shook his head at this close friend and questioned his odd behavior.

            “The male species are indeed interesting when it comes to being around the opposite gender that they are attracted to.” Jungkook thought as he continued to witness Jimin stare at Jailene.

Jailene smiled nervously, feeling her cheeks heat up at the sudden intense eye contact that she was receiving from her roommate.

            “Why are you staring at me like that?”

_Jey and Taehyung_

With an hour to spare, Jey decided to find a quiet spot on the wall and had shade as well to spend her tiny break. As soon as she found a spot that met her requirements, she hopped on the wall and sat her bag next to her. She dug out her favorite book and an apple that she grabbed on her way out. The cool breeze fanned her face in a way that made Jey let out a sigh in content before continuing to much on her apple. Bobbing his head to the music that was playing on his phone, Taehyung saw a familiar face sitting on the wall that he walks by every day. Having a quick debate in his head on whether to say to her not, Taehyung decided on the first option because it was a chance to get to know her. Taehyung casually walked up to her and patiently waited for her to notice him. Seeing that there was shadow being casted over her book and it wasn’t from the tree she was sitting underneath, Jey peered up from the page she was reading and saw Taehyung’s face. She grabbed her bookmark and placed it on the sentence she was reading before giving Taehyung her attention.

            “Oh, hey Taehyung. How’s it going?” She asked politely, not expressing any hatred towards the boy.

Taehyung smiled slightly and awkwardly at her, “It’s going good. How are you?” He asked politely as well, slowly sensing that this conversation was about to end before it even began.

Jey took note of his awkward and shy demeanor as she quickly glanced over him once before speaking again.

            “I’m good. Just a little cold, but I am happy that I have a chance to pick up reading again,” She then held up the book she was reading, “This is a good book, I recommend it.” She stated, throwing him a playful wink and smirk before going back to reading.

Taehyung froze at the sudden wink that was thrown his way. He began to rub the back of his neck nervously, trying to come up with a way to continue to this conversation. Jey noticed his odd behavior and put down her book once more. She then patted the spot next to him, motioning him to sit down next to her. Taehyung stared blankly at the spot, feeling unsure whether or to sit next to her or not.

            “Oh, don’t be shy Taehyung. I don’t bite… hard.” Jey said, flirting a little bit with him since she honestly did find him attractive. Taehyung smiled shyly at her comment and finally took a seat next to her.

            “So, what is your favorite book, Taehyung?” She asked, wanting to get to know him better as she placed the bookmark between the pages and closed the book.

Taehyung thought to himself for a second or two before answering.

            “Well, I honestly can’t say that I have a favorite book,” He looked down at his shoes, “I’m not much of a reader.” He shyly confessed, feeling embarrassed that he rarely reads enough to have a favorite book.

Jey smiled softly at the boy, “It’s okay. There is nothing to be ashamed of. So, who cares if you’re not much of a reader? There are plenty of others out there that don’t read for pure entertainment.” Jey told him, hoping that her words would be of comfort to him.

Taehyung looked at her, admiration filling his eyes, “Really? You don’t’ think I’m stupid or something like that?” He questioned, still showing that he was embarrassed.

Jey scoffed at his question, “No, I don’t think you’re stupid. It’s like me calling you stupid for not watching movies or something. Everyone finds their entertainment in different outlets. Like for Haneul! She paints and draws for fun. Honestly, don’t work yourself too much over it. It won’t change my opinion of you.” She replied with the warmest smile ever.

Taehyung stared in awe, “And what is your opinion of me?” He boldly asked, suddenly feeling a bit brave but also nervous to hear her answer.

Jey’s smile turned into a playful smirk as she took a quick glance at her watch to see what the time was. Seeing how it was time for her to walk to her next class, Jey quickly packed up her book in her bag and hopped off the wall. She grabbed her bag and as she was about to leave the nervous Taehyung, she glanced over her shoulder and said,

            “Well, that’s a secret Kim Taehyung,” She then sent him a wink, causing the boy to turn red, “Have a good rest of your day.” She bid him farewell.

Taehyung stared at her retreating body disappear in the sea of college students. He then glanced up at the sky with a goofy smile on his lips.

            “I think I’m in love…”

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think of today's latest updates? I always loved the emotion, "jealousy". Why? Well, it's because you can always tell if a person likes you or generally cares about your well-being, if he or she gets jealous over another person in your life. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you to the two people who gave my story Kudos points! :) I was honestly happy to see that! Let me know what you guys think about this story by commenting!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. People Do Crazy Things When They’re Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_Taehyung stared in awe, “And what is your opinion of me?” He boldly asked, suddenly feeling a bit brave but also nervous to hear her answer._

_Jey’s smile turned into a playful smirk as she took a quick glance at her watch to see what the time was. Seeing how it was time for her to walk to her next class, Jey quickly packed up her book in her bag and hopped off the wall. She grabbed her bag and as she was about to leave the nervous Taehyung, she glanced over her shoulder and said,_

_“Well, that’s a secret Kim Taehyung,” She then sent him a wink, causing the boy to turn red, “Have a good rest of your day.” She bid him farewell._

_Taehyung stared at her retreating body disappear in the sea of college students. He then glanced up at the sky with a goofy smile on his lips._

_“I think I’m in love…”_

With all the craziness that occurred during the breaks in between classes, it was finally time to head home. Home where people can relax and unwind and vent to their roommates how their first day went. Unfortunately, for the sorority-fraternity house, it means settling unresolved fights. Why would there be fights? Well, jealousy is a funny emotion and usually stirs within one’s heart when a person feels like his or her peace is being threatened. Now, let’s go check in with the couples, shall we?

_Billie and Yugyeom_

Yugyeom stood awkwardly outside his room that he shared with his girlfriend, Billie. He couldn’t wrap his head around why Billie shut him out and then slammed the door in his face. He honestly thought they were perfectly happy and fine while the crazy drama happened to his fraternity brothers and their respective ladies. Why was she acting all crazy with him? Yugyeom let out a long sigh before knocking softly on the door.

            “GO AWAY YUGYEOM!” he heard Billie shout from the other side. Yugyeom winced at the coldness and harshness of her tone of voice. He hesitantly hovered his hand over the doorknob before gathering the courage to storm inside their room. Billie’s eyes immediately landed on the door when she heard it open quietly and slowly. She scoffed at the sight of Yugyeom walking inside their room and closing their door. Billie quickly stood up from the edge of her bed and proceeded to walk out of the room. Well, tried to. Yugyeom’s hand flew out and grabbed her wrist before she could make it out the door.

            “Let go of me, you two-timing cheating son of a bitch!” Billie demanded, venom dripping down every word as she proceeded to pound her fist on his chest.

Yugyeom looked helpless at the woman of his dreams, wondering where all these accusations were coming from. Cheating? When did Yugyeom cheat on her? Yugyeom stood silent as Billie spewed profanity after profanity and then a light bulb went off his head. The couple dance that he was working on with his partner. Since he was in the advance dance class already, their dance instructor assigned them their end-of-the year dance performance assignment, so Yugyeom wanted to get a head start on it since with his other course load, it would be hard for him to find time to practice for it. Yugyeom grabbed the hand that was hitting his chest and raised it up to his lips. He looked at her with loving eyes as he placed feathery kisses all over hand. Billie continued to glare at her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, dismissing his loving action. She pulled away her hand but before she could assault him once more, Yugyeom forcibly pulled her in the most loving embrace.

            “I’m sorry for making you jealous babe…” He apologized softly, resting his cheek on top of her head.

Billie tensed up in his arms as the tears began to form and fill up her eyes.

            “It honestly means nothing. If you were in the same class as me, I would rather be doing that sexy choreography with you instead of what’s her face. I love you Billie. You have no reason to be jealous or scared that I’m going to leave you. You’re pretty much it for me.” Yugyeom confessed sweetly, pulling his head slightly to get a good look at his woman, who was now crying. Tears cascading down her precious cheek. Yugyeom reached up to her face and gently wiped away the tears before they dropped onto the carpet.

            “Remember what I told you when we first started dating, the moment you say yes to being my girlfriend, you’re going to be stuck with this tall, handsome, makes all the girls weak, sex-God forever and ever.” Yugyeom added, hoping that it will make her smile…and it did.

Billie smiled while the last remaining tears streamed down her face, which of course Yugyeom wiped away.

            “Yeah, I remember you saying that, and I still think that you’re a narcissistic pain in the ass… but you’re my pain in the ass.” Billie said, giggling at the memory of how he asked her out in the first place.

Yugyeom smiled loving at her before pulling her into a kiss. One fight down many more to go.

_Haneul and Mark_

Haneul honestly could not focus on her art assignment knowing that her boyfriend was busy burning holes in the back of her head. She let out a long sigh and put down her stylus to her drawing pad for her computer. She minimized her screens and turning off the monitor before giving her angry boyfriend all of her attention.

            “Mark? Is something the matter?” Haneul cautiously asked, experiencing empty and anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Mark stayed silent, continuing to glare at his girlfriend. Haneul stared helplessly at the boy. She was wondering what could have happened in the time span of this morning up until now. Like, what could have possibly pissed him to the point of him giving her the silent treatment? Haneul joined his side on their bed and sat next to him. Mark scooted away from her, trying to have little to no physical between themselves. Haneul started to feel annoyed with his childish behavior. She wasn’t a mind reader, so how on Earth is she supposed to fix whatever is wrong between them if he won’t talk to her. Mark picked up on her annoyed expression and decided it was time to get to the bottom of his jealousy.

            “I don’t know why don’t you ask Vernon? I mean, he’s your new boyfriend after all.” Mark said bluntly, feeling the urge to throw up after saying that guy’s name.

Haneul stared at him in awe, feeling surprised at his accusation.

            “Vernon? Oh my goodness, you’re jealous of him? You’re cute Mark.” Haneul said, finding his jealously rather cute at that moment.

Mark narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend, “I am not cute! Also, I have the right to be jealous when you see your supposed girlfriend hugging another man!” He shouted, justifying his reasons for being jealous. Isn’t that natural emotion to feel if a person sees his or her significant other in the arms of another?

Haneul began to chuckle at his outburst, “Yes you are cute Mark. Also, I hate to break it to you, but Vernon is just a good friend from high school, and he only found out that I also went to this university as well.” Haneul explained, hoping that it will dissolve the green-eyed monster that was being displayed.

Mark didn’t believe her explanation, “So? What does that have to do with that loving hug I saw earlier, huh?!” He asked, raising his voice once more.

Haneul stared blankly at him, “What loving hug? Oh! You mean that hug he gave me for painting his girlfriend a picture of her favorite flowers as her birthday present? That hug?” She replied, wondering if the hug Vernon gave her was the “loving” hug he was losing his mind over.

            “Come again?” Mark questioned, starting to feel a bit stupid for jumping to conclusions.

            “Yeah, he gave me a friendly/sibling type of hug for painting something on short notice for his girlfriend of two-years.” Haneul clarified, laughing at Mark’s current expression.

            “Ah…. Well, don’t I feel like a huge idiot right now.” Mark confessed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Haneul kissed his cheek lovingly yet sweetly, “Yeah kind of, but that’s what I love most about you.” She confessed as she got up from the bed and walked back to her work desk.

            “Me being an idiot?” He questioning, wondering why that side of him is what makes her love him the most.

Haneul turned around in her chair, “Yeah because it shows that you care and love me a lot.” She explained before going back to work on her art assignment.

Mark made a face, “Huh… maybe I should be jealous more often?” He amusingly thought to himself, chuckling a little as he decided to start on his homework.

_Jey and Taehyung_

Taehyung stared intensely at the glass vase with a single rose inside of it. Aside of the vase was a tiny note that said,

“I have seen you around campus, and I want to get to know you better. Coffee tomorrow?” 

Taehyung made a disgusted face after reading the note. Who in the world would send her this? Honestly, if he had known that she liked this kind of stuff, he would have definitely done this before this person “C.J.” Come on! This person didn’t even have the guts to leave his actual name! Instead, he does the coward way out and leaves his initials. Who does that? Before Taehyung could continue his angry thought train, Jey casually walked into the room, with an excited smile on her face.

            “Have a hot date?” Taehyung questioned, feeling rather curious of her sudden happiness.

Jey raised an eyebrow, “Why? You jealous?” She teased with a playful smile gracing her lips.

Taehyung’s body tensed at her words, “How did she know that I was feeling jealous? Oh God, is she psychic or something?” He thought, feeling an anxiety attack coming on.

Jey noticed his odd behavior, “Are you okay? Why are you acting as if he just murdered someone and need to hide the body?” She questioned, feeling a bit worried for the person she is starting a crush a little on, Well, almost starting to have a crush.

Taehyung smiled nervously at her, “I-it’s nothing,” He quickly calmed his nerves, “But seriously, you going out with someone? Is that why you are so happy? Usually my frat brothers have the same goofy smile when the woman of their affection talks to them.” He replied, trying to maintain his cool exterior even though he had failed to do so earlier.

Jey simply stared at him, wondering why he asking if she had a date and why was he pushing for her to answer. Then it finally hit her. He was expressing some jealousy. Why though? They had only ever officially talked earlier and before she could think of another reason, it hit her. The glass vase that was meant for Kim, but Jey was holding onto it until Kim returned home. Earlier, a flower delivery as sent to the house and it was for Kim but since she was still away at classes and not wanting Seokjin to throw it away, Jey held onto it.

            “Oh, the flower with a card that says something about a coffee date? That’s not for me, Taehyung.” Jey explained, finding his jealousy side rather cute.

Taehyung’s face displayed pure confusion, “Pardon?”

Jey chuckled slightly at his confusion, “Oh my goodness you are too cute for me. The flower is for Kim. Apparently, she’s got herself a secret admirer, and I’m holding onto this,” She gestured to the glass vase on top of her drawer, “For her until she gets back because Seokjin might throw a bitch fit and throw it away.” She clarified as she noticed the confusion leave his face and replaced with a look of understanding.

            “Ah… okay, I see now.” Taehyung muttered, feeling rather stupid for getting jealous over something that was even meant for Jey.

Jey displayed a sheepish smile, “Why? Were you jealous over the idea of me going out with someone?” She teased once again, secretly liking that he was honestly expressing jealously.

            “Uh…” Taehyung froze, contemplating whether he should tell her the truth or not.

Jey noticed his predicament and began to walk out with the glass vase in her hands. As she exited the room, she glanced behind her shoulder and said,

            “I’m free this Friday, in case you’re wondering. Feel free to whatever you want with this bit of information. I’ll be right back.” She stated, winking playfully yet flirtatiously at him before walking off to Kim’s room.

Taehyung stared at the empty hallway, blinking a few times here and there. Then her words hit him like a ton of bricks.  

            “Time to figure out ways to ask her out and still be cool.”

_Chrysa and Jackson_

Jackson let out another huff, what it seems to be the millionth one since he and Chrysa entered the room. Chrysa stared blankly at the boy, questioning why on Earth is he angry with her. Jackson quickly glanced at her and then let out another huff.

            “Okay! What the hell is the matter with you Jackson?!” Chrysa shouted angrily as her annoyed meter filled up every time he let out a huff.

Jackson looked offended, placing a hand over his heart.

            “I am hurt that you don’t know what’s wrong! How could you Chrysa?! I thought we had something special!” Jackson wailed, releasing every ounce of jealousy that was stirring within his heart.

Chrsya looked flabbergasted, “What are you talking about?” She questioned, pondering over the fact that the Jackson Wang was jealous over something or maybe someone.

            “I saw the way you looked that foreign exchange student from China. What about me? I thought I was special…” Jackson tried to explain but couldn’t anymore as he felt himself grow even more jealous at the thought of her talking to that Minghao person.

Chrysa made a face, “Are you jealous Mr. Wang?” She questioned with a teasing smile plastered on her face.

Jackson huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, “So, what if I am? I honestly thought we were connecting and then you turn around and flirt with another man. Oh, my heart can’t take anymore betrayal!” He proclaimed, holding his chest for dramatic effect.

Chrysa grew even more confused with his behavior but also found it kind of cute that he was expressing jealously over something. Shows her that he is interested in her.

            “Would a lunch date tomorrow make you feel better?” She suggested, hoping that date idea would erase any trace of jealousy from his mind.

Jackson’s eyes lit up like the fourth of July and his mouth that was once frowning turned into a wide smile.

            “Deal.” Jackson said simply before taking out his homework for the day.

Chrysa eyed him weirdly, questioning where that calm exterior came from?

            “Are you going to do your homework or do I have to cancel our date until you do it?” Jackson playfully questioned, not wanting her to get behind on her homework.

Chrysa continued to look confused as the two did their homework in silent.

            “Oh, by the way, I like you a lot as more than a friend.” He randomly confessed, not taking his eyes away from the textbook.

            “Eh?!”

_Kim and Seokjin_

Seokjin simply stared at the vase that Kim was holding in her delicate hands and pondered where on Earth did she get that from. He continued to watch her have this smile of happiness and admiration painted on her precious lips as Kim smelled the rose and read the card that came with it.

            “I hate you so much Jey…” He cursed in his head as he walked up to Kim and yanked the vase and card from her hands. He angrily placed the vase on top of the dresser, broke the stem in half and tossed both the rose and card in the trash. Kim’s mouth flew open at his sudden cold action. She angrily gazed at Seokjin, trying to find the right words to say so that she didn’t simply spout curse word after curse word. Even though she _really_ wanted to at that moment.

            “What is your problem?!” Kim asked angrily, demanding answers from the boy who only ever gave her frustrations.

Seokjin calmly walked over to her with no expression written on his face. Kim felt herself backup until her back lightly bumped into the wall. Seeing how he successfully trapped her against the wall, Seokjin placed both hands on the wall, trapping her head in between his arms. That way she had nowhere to go. For added measure, he even closed the gap between them. Their chest touching one another. Kim rolled her eyes at the man.

            “Honestly, this is getting old Seokjin.” Kim complained, rolling her eyes to show that she was clearly annoyed with him.

Seokjin continued to stare intensely at her, “What is? You messing with my feelings? Then I agree with you. This is getting old.” Seokjin said, agreeing with her statement sort of.

Kim returned his gaze once more but instead of expressing hatred and frustrations, she was expressing a look of confusion. Before she could open her mouth to ask him to clarify the vague meaning behind his words, Kim felt his soft lips pressed against her. She could feel the love and desperation he was pouring into it. Even a little bit of hurt as well. Seokjin kept his lips firmly planted on hers, silently praying that she will return the kiss. Seeing how her lips weren’t pressing back, he decided to sweep her bottom lip with his tongue and then lightly taking it in between his teeth. Nibbling and grazing it.

            “Please return the kiss. Please…” He desperately thought as he started to feel stupid for kissing a girl who honestly did not have feelings for him. Just as he was about to pull away, he felt her hands wrap around his neck, and his face being pulled closer. Kim was finally returning the kiss. She poured the same amount of love and desperation as he did.

            “Holy shit… She actually feels the same! Yes! I wasn’t imagining it!!” Seokjin happily cheered in his head as he finally pulled away from her precious lips.

Kim avoided his gaze from pure embarrassment, “Well. . . so, do you think I should go on that coffee date?” She playfully asked, knowing that it will make him jealous again.

Seokjin’s eyes snapped onto the flustered girl, “Seriously? You’re bringing up going on a date with another man after you _just_ kissed me.” He questioned, feeling the green-eyed monster returning to his body.

Kim simply shrugged, “Yeah? Last time I checked I was single.” She teased some more, continuing to push his buttons.

            “Okay sure, you can go on that coffee date with me. There. Everything is settled. Now, let’s go over the lab for next week’s session.” Seokjin requested, putting the end to the topic of her going out with another man.

Kim giggled at his jealousy fit, “Whatever you say Seokjin.”

_Maddie and Jaebum_

Maddie, for the life of her, could not figure out why she was feeling jealous over that girl talking to Jaebum. It wasn’t like they were not dating or anything, so why she was feeling jealous? Honestly, this sucked for Maddie because the more she stared at the clock the more she worried for Jaebum. Like, where was he? He couldn’t possibly be still talking to that girl. She was nothing special, so why was he still talking to her? Maddie then angrily grabbed the pillow she sleeps on and placed over her mouth. She took a deep breath before letting out a muffled scream into the pillow. While she was screaming, Jaebum casually strolled into the room but immediately stopped in his tracks when he noticed his distress roommate. Who also happened to be the reason why he asked for love advice from his close lady friend earlier.

            “Maddie?” He called her name as he cautiously approached her.

Upon hearing her name leave his lips, Maddie angrily threw the pillow that she was holding at the poor clueless boy. Jaebum instantly caught the pillow before it could hit his face. His face that was filled with worry was replaced with anger.

            “What the hell? Are you crazy, woman?!” He angrily asked, demanding some straight answers from the furious woman.

Maddie scoffed, “Don’t ‘woman’ me! Why don’t you go hang out with that girl?!” She angrily suggested, not wanting his presence in the room right that moment.

After hearing that last statement, Jaebum quickly connected the dots.

            “Oh my goodness, are you jealous Maddie?” He questioned, wondering if she was being seriously jealous over him talking to his close lady friend.

            “So, what if I am?! It is not right to mess with my emotions and what not!” She shouted back, not caring if she confessed her innermost feelings right that second.

Jaebum chuckled lightly, “Damn, I owe her money now. She was right. To see whether a person likes you or not, see if he or in this case she shows any sign of jealousy. Can’t believe she was right.” He said softly as he knelt in front of Maddie and lightly grabbed her hands.

            “Don’t touch me. I have a good shot at your dick right now, so I will kick you if you don’t let go me.” She threatened menacingly.

Jaebum smiled slightly, amusement gleaming in his eyes.

            “You are cute when you’re jealous.” He stated in a playful tone of voice.

Maddie tried her hardest to fight off a smile.

            “Why don’t we grab dinner, and I can tell you why you shouldn’t be jealous. Okay?” He suggested, asking out her out on date.

Maddie’s eyes widen and her cheeks turned into a light shade of red.

            “I’ll take that silence as a yes.”

_Madelyn and Yoongi_

Yoongi watched Madelyn giggle and smile like a person who’s in love for the past hour or so. What could possibly make her this happy? Then one person immediately appeared in his mind. Park fucking Chanyeol. That explains everything! Why else would she be happy to talk to this person? Hearing her giggles escape her beautiful lips was the last straw for Yoongi. He angrily tossed his textbook on the bed and strolled up to Madelyn. He yanked the phone out of her precious hands and tucked it away in his back pocket.

            “It’s homework time. Not flirting time. Get your ass over here and do your music theory homework. I’m going to regret offering you to help if you are not taking this seriously.” Yoongi bluntly stated, anger and annoyingness displayed throughout his face.

Madelyn took his harsh tone of voice by surprise. Why was he acting like this? The only logical explanation would be that he was jealous and that’s when it hit her like the apple that hit Isaac Newton.

            “Yoongi, are you perhaps jealous or something?” She carefully asked as she took a seat next to him on the floor.

Yoongi scoffed, “Me jealous? No because that would mean that I actually have feelings for you and I don’t.” He lied, feeling rather confused as to why he lied to her rather than tell her the truth.

Sadly, for Yoongi, Madelyn wasn’t born yesterday. Her hunch was right. The Min Yoongi was actually jealous. She had a feeling that Park Chanyeol and he didn’t have a good history with one another, so seeing her with him brought out an unfamiliar emotion.

            “Well, if you aren’t jealous then you wouldn’t mind me going out with Chanyeol then on Friday night, right?” She asked, testing her theory some more.

Yoongi’s grip on his pencil tightened as did his heart. The thought of her going out with Chanyeol on a date bugged the shit out of him. Yup, it was official. Yoongi not only had feelings for her, but he was showcasing jealousy.

            “Sure, go ahead. I don’t care what you do.” He lied some more, refusing to believe that he has genuine feelings for her.

Madelyn smiled knowingly at him, “Okay. I’ll tell him that I’m good to go out with him on Friday night.” She stated as she typed out her “reply” on her phone. Little did he know, Chanyeol was helping her get together with Yoongi. Her plan was actually working.

            “And sent! I now have a date with Chanyeol. Okay, let’s go back to studying.” She happily suggested, breaking out her notes and textbooks in order to do her homework.

Yoongi glanced at her face as she diligently did her work in silence.

            “Fuck. A. Duck.”

_Jailene and Jimin_

Jailene and Jimin diligently did their respective homework in peace. Compared to the shouts and angry outbursts coming from their housemates, they were the normal ones. Well, almost normal ones. Jimin was feeling the green-eyed monster take over his heart and mind after seeing Jailene hug Jinyoung and acting a little too friendly with each other. How on Earth did they even get close? He lives downstairs for crying out loud! What has his life come to? He’s losing the woman he’s slowly developing a bit of a crush on to a person who barely speaks two words to her! Not being able to handle of these crazy emotions at once, Jimin let out a frustrated sigh and tossed his snapback onto the floor. He then angrily ran his hand through his hair, not caring that his hair looked even worse at that moment.

            “What does Jinyoung have that I don’t, huh Jailene? I see you way more than he does yet how come you haven’t even hugged or even looked at me like that? Is it because I’m short compared to him? It is because of my hands? Seriously! I am going crazy over here and you laughing a me right now is not helping!!!” He yelled, expressing his frustrations and jealously to her.

Jailene calmed her laughing fit, “Oh I’m sorry Jimin,” She then wiped away a tear that was threatening to spill from her eye, “It’s just you are so cute when you are jealous. Like you should take a chill pill and know that I am not remotely interested in Jinyoung. I was helping him with a crush of his own and she happened to be in my class. That hug and me being _too_ friendly was a result of his romantic advances being a success. She agreed to go out on a date with him.” She calmly explained, still finding his disheveled hair rather amusing. She reached over to his snapback that he carelessly tossed aside and then placed it back on his head.

            “There! Now, you look handsome again.” She complimented, causing the insecure boy to blush.

            “What do you mean ‘again’? I’m always handsome.” Jimin playfully argued as the green-eyed monster left his heart.

Jailene rolled her eyes, “Not earlier you weren’t. Now, can we please get back to work? I would like to be able to grab something to eat with you before I die thank you very much.” She stated, slightly blushing from asking him out on a tiny date.

Jimin’s hand stopped writing and his face now red as a ripe cherry, “Did you just ask me out on a date?”

            “Yup. Now, do your homework Jimin.”

_Hana and Jungkook_

Jungkook lightly banged his head repeatedly on the work desk. Questioning to himself on why he was actually feeling remotely jealous over the thought of Hana being alone with Namjoon right now. Compared to Namjoon, he was the better option. Jungkook looked at his body and then smiled smugly. His body was way better than Namjoon’s, and he had the looks to match it, so why was Hana taking her sweet time asking for help on her philosophy homework? Also, why couldn’t she ask Jey for help? Wasn’t she a philosophy major too? Jungkook suddenly let out a frustrated sigh. He honestly hated the idea of being jealous because that meant he was feeling something for that crazy banana woman.

            “I think I need to see a therapist. I am going bat shit crazy right now…” He sadly thought as he heard the sound of Hana’s voice nearby. Jungkook hastily pulled out his textbooks and pretended that he was doing some homework.

            “Thanks, Namjoon, I honestly would have shoot myself if I didn’t ask for help.” Hana stated sweetly, flashing him the sweetest smile she could muster.

Namjoon waved her off, “It’s no problem,” He quickly glanced at Jungkook, who was peering up from his textbook just a smidge, “Remember what I told you, okay?” He said vaguely, clicking his tongue and winking at her as he bid her farewell.

Hana playfully shook her head as she entered the room and closed the door.

            “Oh, hey Jungkook. Why do you look like you are about to kill someone?” She asked, observing the murderous aura that was hanging around him.

Jungkook angrily snapped the book shut and tossed it on the bed. He stood up from the desk chair and pinned her against the wall.

            “Why are making me feel like this?! I don’t understand! I find you utterly crazy. Borderline almost insane due to her weird obsession with bananas. Also, don’t get me started on that stupid fucking rope hanging in the middle of the room,” He began to roughly shake her shoulders, “Why does the mere thought of you being alone with Namjoon make me want to kill him?!! Like why?!” He roared, letting the drops of jealously spill from his heart.

Hana simply stared at him, feeling unsure on how to approach the situation without setting him off once more. However, at the same time she wanted to because of the stunt he pulled on her a couple days prior.

            “Well, Kook, to put in simple terms…. You’re jealous.” She stated, pushing his hands off her and walking to her closest.

 Jungkook, feeling shocked at her words, followed her to the closest and then turned her around roughly.

            “Okay, ow Jungkook. I’m about seconds away from chopping your dick off, if you man-handle me one more time.” She threatened, officially fed up with his jealous behavior.

Jungkook rolled his eyes at her threat, “I am not jealous! Why would feel jealous over the fact of my close friend being in the same room as you?” He asked a wave of realization hit him all at once. He was feeling something rather than disgust for this banana woman and that frightened him more than anything.

            “I don’t know, why does it bug you so much?” She answered, asking him a question of her own.

He ran his hand through his hair, “I honestly don’t know…” He whispered, feeling scared to spill out his emotions to this woman.         

Hana scoffed, “Well, once you figure that out,” She grabbed a pair of clothes to change into, “You know where to find me.” She announced before storming out of the room.

Jungkook stared helplessly at her retreating body.

            “I’m so screwed….”

_Alison and Hoseok_

Hoseok was busy jamming to his hip-hop playlist and glancing at the wall clock here and there. With every sound from the ticking, Hoseok’s jealousy only grew. What was so great about Will Jay? Sure, he had a smile that can light up the room, but what about him? He wasn’t voted “best smile” in high school for nothing. Hell! His nickname was “ball of sunshine” because his smile can pierce through the clouds and make even the saddest person smile again. This utterly sucks right now. Hearing Alison’s giggles outside the door wasn’t helping either.

            “Okay, thank you for walking me back to my house and then also my room. You didn’t have to Will.” Hoseok heard Alison say in her usual happy and cute tone of voice.

Hoseok upped the volume of his song to drown out the sound of their happiness.

            “Wow that sounded bitter, Hobi. Get a grip.” He thought to himself, shaking off any bitter feelings that were lingering in his mind.

Unfortunately, his sense of peace and coming to terms with the thought of Alison being off-limits for the time being was short-lived. Why? Alison and Will happily walked into the room.

            “I hate my life.” Hoseok bitterly thought as he slid off his headphones and rested them on around his neck.

Will was surprised to see Hoseok casually lying on his girlfriend’s bed. Time for him and Alison to have a chat about this.

            “Hey Hoseok! You holding down the fort for my baby here?” He playfully asked, a hint of jealousy twinkling in his eye.

Hoseok plastered his signature 100-watt smile on his lips, “Oh, you know it man. I am just making sure no creep enters my and Alison’s room.” He sarcastically remarked, turning his head away and rolling his eyes as he got up from the bed.

Will noticed his eye roll, “Well, it looks like you’re not doing a good job at it because you’re in here.” He retorted, returning that sarcastic tone of voice.

Hoseok clenched his fist, “I so want to punch his smug face right now.” He angrily thought as he unclenched it and walked up to the happy couple.

            “Funny. Anyway, I’m going to go bug Yoongi or something. I’ll see you later Ali baby.” Hoseok announced, playfully winking at the worried girl as he exited the room.

Will glared at the back of his head, “Why the fuck was he in your room?” He angrily questioned, hating the fact that he was currently jealous.

A look of sadness and hurt graced Alison’s face as she, unfortunately, came to the conclusion that she must say goodbye to one of these men. Why? She felt something weird stir in her heart as she watched Hoseok leave.

            “Will… We need to talk.”

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys! No double "update" this time! :) I decided to give you guys a break from reading back-to-back ;) Besides, there's an odd number, and I kind of want to post chapter 14 & chapter 15 together! (I say that now, but I'll probably leave you on suspense!) I hope you guys like this chapter and enjoy seeing both the ladies and fellas jealous ;) Jealousy is a fun emotion I think. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next update and thank you so much for actually subscribing to this story! It means a lot to me! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Breaking Up Is Hard to Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_Will noticed his eye roll, “Well, it looks like you’re not doing a good job at it because you’re in here.” He retorted, returning that sarcastic tone of voice._

_Hoseok clenched his fist, “I so want to punch his smug face right now.” He angrily thought as he unclenched it and walked up to the happy couple._

_“Funny. Anyway, I’m going to go bug Yoongi or something. I’ll see you later Ali baby.” Hoseok announced, playfully winking at the worried girl as he exited the room._

_Will glared at the back of his head, “Why the fuck was he in your room?” He angrily questioned, hating the fact that he was currently jealous._

_A look of sadness and hurt graced Alison’s face as she, unfortunately, came to the conclusion that she must say goodbye to one of these men. Why? She felt something weird stir in her heart as she watched Hoseok leave._

_“Will… We need to talk.”_

Alison felt her chest tighten up as she stared pathetically at her sorority sisters and close friends, trying to figure out a way to ask them for advice. It was especially hard since aside from Haneul and Billie, they were all single.

            “I honestly don’t know what to do guys. Will is such a sweet guy, but it wouldn’t be fair to him to stay in this relationship if my love is starting to waver. You know?” Alison spoke first, flinging her head back and letting out a small groan. Who would have thought breaking up with someone was going to be this hard?

Jey smiled sympathetically at her “daughter” and honestly hated seeing her in this predicament. Breaks up suck, but it sucks even more when you are the one initiating it.

            “I understand. In the long run, you are honestly doing him a favor by ending the relationship before your feelings for Hoseok gradually gets worse.” Jey commented, feeling rather proud of Alison for not showing any signs of wanting to have an affair.

Kim nodded her head, “Yeah, I agree with Jey. Taking it from someone who was cheated on, it sucks, so I am honestly happy that you decided to end the relationship before both parties get their heartbroken.” She added, displaying this motherly smile on her face.

Alison let out a tiny whine, “Thanks… but honestly, I feel like I am betraying Will. I mean, he was there for every hardship that happened to me, and how am I repaying him? I am dumping his ass, so I can explore my blossoming feelings for someone who may or may not like me the same way as I do and... UGH!!! I hate myself!” Alison ranted before grabbing a pillow and holding it over her face. Maybe if she was lucky, she would suffocate.

Madelyn, who was sitting next to her, grabbed the couch pillow and held it away from her.

            “Alison, you’re not a horrible person for breaking up with someone. You _would_ be a horrible person if you stayed with Will and tried to pursue a romantic relationship with Hoseok. Everything is going to be alright. I promise.” Madelyn chimed in, hating seeing her close friend in distress.

Alison whined some more as the other girls looked at one another, all feeling the same emotion. Helplessness.

            “Why don’t you weigh the pros and cons of each guy? Would that make it any easier on you?” Chrysa suggested after thinking to herself for about a minute or two.

Alison looked at her and thought about it.

            “Maybe that will help…” Alison muttered, resting her head on Madelyn’s shoulder. Madelyn smiled sadly at her dear friend and began patting her head softly.

Chrysa bolted up the stairs and quickly grabbed her whiteboard and dry eraser markers and made her way backdown. She handed the materials to Alison before taking a seat again. Alison picked up one of the markers, took off the cap, and grabbed the whiteboard.

            “Alright, for Will, what are some the pros that you can think of?” Billie asked as she sent a quick text to Yugyeom to continue keeping the other boys out of the house.

Alison thought about her question for a few minutes before writing down the pros that instantly popped in her mind. After writing down the last pro, Alison began to think of cons.

            “So, is there any cons that pop into your mind?” Maddie asked, keeping her eye on the front door, silently praying that the boys don’t walk in the middle of their girl meeting.

Alison continued to think of any cons and the only con that popped into mind was his insane jealously but that side of him only appeared whenever Hoseok was being a little too friendly for his taste in regards to Alison. Kim got up from her seat and walked behind the couch that Alison was sitting at. She leaned forward, resting her arms on the back of the couch, as she began to read over her list. Kim let out a tiny whistle, signaling to the others that she was little impressed but also worried for Alison because this is going to be a difficult task for her.

            “Now, time to think of pros for Hoseok!” Haneul shouted excitingly before going back to sketching in her miniature drawing book.

Alison thought about all the pros of possibly dating Hoseok and other things regarding him. Kim and Madelyn watched Alison quickly jot down the pros that popped in her pretty little head.

            “Whoa he has more pros than Will. It’s official ladies! Alison is madly in love with Hoseok.” Madelyn announced playfully, pointing out that Hoseok’s side of the whiteboard indeed had more pros listed than Will’s.

Alison lightly banged her head on the whiteboard and groaned quietly. Kim lightly patted her head, even resting her head on top of Alison’s.

Billie felt her phone buzz and the feeling of panic filled up her whole body.

            “Uh… guys… Yugyeom just texted me. He and the boys are about to enter through the doors.” Billie announced in a nervous tone of voice. She was right. After she finished announcing that, the boys casually walked through the front doors. Happily chatting with one another. Even cracking a few jokes and playfully shoving each other.

Alison hurriedly erased the whiteboard with her hand, not caring if her hand was now dyed blue from the marker. She quickly flipped the whiteboard and placed it on the glass coffee table.

Seokjin was the first to greet the tense ladies. He calmly walked up to his respective lady and placed a loving a kiss on her head. A habit he began doing after she finally returned his kiss. After placing a kiss on her lovely head, Seokjin then pulled her into chest and wrapped his arms across her upper chest.

            “So, what have you ladies been up to? Why did you guys suddenly want the house to yourself?” Seokjin questioned, still finding it rather odd that he and the rest of the fellas were kicked out first thing in the morning.

Kim’s body tensed up due to the nerves, “Uh….” She began, looking to her friends for help but all she received was averted gazes, “Traitors…” She bitterly thought, “Uh….” She repeated, feeling his chest vibrate a little bit against her back. Signifying that he was chuckling.

            “You said that already.” He jokingly stated, resting his chin on her shoulder now.

Jey decided to step in, knowing that her “wifey” will more than likely spill the beans.

            “We were trying to figure out when should we hold our first house party.” She lied easily with an unreadable expression painted across her face.

Taehyung eyed his roommate oddly, “House party? You girls want to hold a house party, even though we live here now?” he questioned, totally disregarding Jey’s poisonous glares that she was sending him.

            “Well…yeah? Just because you boys live here now, doesn’t mean that we have to stop our sorority duties.” Jailene replied, chiming in to make the lie more believable.

Jimin studied her body language, and he doesn’t know why, but he could tell that something was off about her. He casually walked to the couch she was sitting on and rested his ass on the arm of said couch.

            “I just thought you would want to wait for us to be out of your guys’ hairs before throwing a house part.” Jimin commented, hoping to see if Jailene continues this charade of hers.

Jailene simply shrugged, “Well, who knows when that will happen so might as well throw a party. Besides, you guys always show up to them, so how is it any different now that you gentlemen live here with us?” She questioned, counter arguing Jimin’s claims.

Jimin sucked in air through his teeth, completely loss for words.

            “Uh? Okay, I’m tapping out,” He turned to the nearest friend, “Jungkook, you want to give it a whirl?” He questioned, picking on the boy who looked like he wasn’t paying attention entirely.

Hearing his name escaping Jimin’s lips threw Jungkook off-guard as he hates being suddenly put on the spot. Hana noticed this shock expression grace his face. She couldn’t help find his face rather amusing but at the same she felt a little bad, however, she soon shrugged that feeling off when she had to come up with a convincing white lie to keep the act going.

Jungkook turned his attention on to Hana, who was waiting for whatever statement that he will throw at her, and then noticed this calculating expression on her face.

            “Why do you look like you’re plotting to murder me in my sleep” He asked, feeling rather afraid for his well-being.

Hana felt a lump in her throat, totally not expecting that to come out of his mouth. She uttered a quick profanity before coming up with an entirely new sentence.

            “I’m not. Even if I was, would I honestly tell everyone here what my plans, let alone you. A person who is studying criminal justice.” She argued, a serious expression written all over her face.

Jungkook opened his mouth but soon closed it when he realized she was right. Why would a criminal in training spout her plans to a person who is essentially studying the law?

Hana smirked smugly at his silence. She turned her gaze onto the ladies and sending a playful wink their way, causing some of them to giggle in response but soon covered it with a cough. Feeling that this charade has gone on long enough, Alison calmly stood up from the couch.

            “Well, I’m craving a smoothie. Ladies, shall we go get some?” Alison randomly suggested, wanting to continue their girls only talk session somewhere else.

The rest of the girls immediately agreed, seeing through her random outburst.

Alison calmly walked towards the front door and waited for the rest of the ladies.

            “See you fellas later! Don’t burn the house down please.” Kim warned as she grabbed her light cardigan and exited the house, catching up with the others.

After seeing the door closed shut, all the boys instantly went into a huddle.

            “Okay, that was rather odd. Even for them.” Jackson observed, recalling Chrysa’s strange body language. It was closed and tense, and Jackson was positive that it had nothing to do with his sudden confession from a couple of days ago.

Mark nodded his head, “Yeah, Haneul didn’t even look at me in the eye, and she almost always greets me when I return home.” He added, inputting his observations to the conversation.

Jaebum stared at the empty seat that was once occupied with Maddie.

            “It was strange. Maddie was quiet and pretty reserved. She only displays that side of her when she is studying for another language class or doing her homework. Seeing how there was no study materials when we got back, something is bugging her.” Jaebum stated as he put his mind to work to figure out what was bugging with his woman.

Seokjin agreed with Jaebum, “Same with Kim. She normally has a lot to say me and for once they are not death threats but seeing how she was _actually_ at a loss for words shows me that she is hiding something.” He said, adding onto what Jaebum said, except about his woman rather than Maddie.

Hoseok noticed the whiteboard, “Isn’t that Chrysa’s?” He questioned, flipping over the whiteboard and revealing a blue smudged filled front.

Jackson peeked over to Hoseok, “Oh, yeah that is hers’. She uses that to write important dates and what not for us, especially for me since I can be a little forgetful.” Jackson explained, verifying that the whiteboard was indeed Chrysa’s.

Hoseok hummed in response, slowly gathering all the evidence and piecing them together.

            “What’s going on that head of yours, Hobi?” Yoongi asked, seeing the wheels turning in Hoseok’s brain.

Hoseok calmly placed the whiteboard on the glass coffee table, stood up from his seat, and turned his gaze onto the front door.

            “I say, we pay a visit to the girls once more and put in an end to their strange behavior once and for all.” He suggested, not liking the fact that Alison has been avoided him ever since she had that rather loud talk with Will.

At the smoothie place that was conveniently located on campus, the girls all sat around the long table, sipping their smoothies, before getting back what they were talking about before they were interrupted by the boys’ arrival. Off to the distance, the fellas were trying to be stealthy, peeking around the pillar that was nearby and eavesdropping on their conversation.

            “Shut up! I can’t hear what they are saying!” Yoongi harshly whispered, seeing how he was chosen to be the one to listen in on their conversation since he had the best hearing out of everyone.

The rest of the gang muttered a quick apology before going back to keeping an eye on the girls.

            “Honestly, how should I break up with him? Even though I decided that I need to end things with him, I just don’t know how to go about it.” Yoongi heard Alison say, looking rather stressed and anxious about something.

Yoongi relayed what he heard to the others.

            “End things with him? Will? She’s going to break up with him?!” Hoseok questioned, looking a little too happy with that piece of information he just heard.

Yugyeom shushed him, “Quiet! Do you want the girls to find out that we are here?” He quietly asked, feeling uncomfortable with them eavesdropping on them.

Jungkook sent him a tiny glare, “Traitors don’t get to talk!” He harshly proclaimed after he and the rest of the fellas found out that Yugyeom was part of the girls’ plot to get them out of the house.

Yugyeom held up his hands in surrender, “Hey! It was either help her or no sex for a week, and we _just_ started to get intimate. Can you honestly blame me?” He asked, defending his actions from earlier.

Jungkook stared intensely at his close friend before nodding his head slightly.

            “No I can’t…” He muttered, feeling rather amused that Billie has him wrapped around her pinky.

Yugyeom stuck his tongue at him, “Thought so!” He bragged, taunting Jungkook a little bit.

Jungkook eyed him, ready to tackle him to the ground, however, Seokjin ordered the two of them to stop before he sends them home.

            “Sorry…” both Jungkook and Yugyeom mumbled, looking pitiful and apologetic.

Seokjin rolled his eyes at the two before switching his attention back on the girls.

            “Well, if I wanted to break up with someone, I would honestly do it in person. At least Will deserves that much.” The boys heard Kim advised Alison. They heard Alison let out tiny groan in response.

            “I know he does, but I just need to find the right words to say and try not to break down sobbing when I do end things with him.” They heard Alison say in response.

Hoseok doesn’t know what possessed him, but he felt his feet move on their own as he walked out of his hiding spot.

            “What is Hobi doing? He’s going to get all of us killed!” Jimin harshly whispered, frustrated with the fact that he and the others were too late to grab him and pull him back.

Alison, Haneul, Jailene, and Jey eyed the ball of sunshine of the fraternity brothers, wondering where did he come from.

            “Hobi? What are you doing here?” Alison asked, smiling nervously at the boy.

Jey narrowed her eyes at Hoseok while Jailene looked in a certain direction.

            “Jimin is behind that pillar, isn’t he?” Jailene questioned as she saw a familiar black snapback sticking out from the other side of said pillar.

Hoseok absentmindedly nodded his head, unintentionally ratting out his “brothers”.

Kim stood up from her chair, and turned her body towards the pillar.

            “Seokjin! Come out here right now!” She angrily demanded, feeling _extremely_ annoyed that he and the rest of the guys were eavesdropping on them.

Soon all the girls were standing from their seats, arms crossed over their chest as each boy walked over to them one by one. Then standing beside their respective woman.

            “Why are you guys eavesdropping on us?” Maddie calmly asked, praying that these nosey boys have a good explanation.

The boys looked at one another, wondering who should be the first one to “die” by his woman.

Seokjin sighed, knowing that no one is going volunteer and speak first.

            “Well, we were honestly worried about you. You guys were acting rather odd today, and we wanted to know why.” He answered, feeling his confidence getting smaller and smaller by the second.

Kim felt conflicted. She didn’t know whether to feel loved that he was worried about her or annoyed over the fact that he was eavesdropping on something rather private. She then turned to Alison, giving her a look that said,

            “Would it be alright if we told them the truth now?”

Alison let out a long sigh and nodded her head. Kim smiled softly as a way to say thanks for giving her permission.

            “Alison wants to break up with Will, and she honestly has no idea how to do it without completely breaking his heart nor becoming a sobbing mess when she does have _the_ talk with him.” Kim kindly explained while Seokjin stole a few sips of her smoothie.

Hoseok’s eyes lit up almost instantly after hearing the reason why Alison was acting so strangely around him for the past few days.

            “Is that true, Alison?” Hoseok questioned, wanting to be absolutely sure.

Alison sadly nodded, “Yeah. Unfortunately, it is true. I am going to break up with Will because me being with him while I have feelings for someone else is not fair to him.” She answered, unknowingly confirming his suspicions. His suspicions being the fact that Alison has developed some romantic feelings for him. Now that she has said that, his heart soared high in the sky.

            “Can I see your phone?” Hoseok randomly asked in a neutral tone of voice.

Alison raised an eyebrow as she fished out her phone from her back pocket. Before she handed her phone over to him, she asked,

            “Why do you want to see my phone?”

Hoseok shrugged, hiding his true intentions, “You’ll see. Now let me see your phone, Alison.” He calmly requested once more.

Alison felt uneasy but still handed over her phone to him. As soon as the phone reached his palms, he quickly typed in something and then handed it back to her.

            “Okay, you and Will are broken up.” He announced nonchalantly as he took a sip from her smoothie.

Alison’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She nervously and hurriedly opened her messages and low and behold was a break up text that “she” typed.

All the guys snickered in response, knowing that they would more than likely do the same if they were in his position.

Alison continued to gawk at Hoseok and then looking back at her phone. This action continued for a few more minutes.

Hoseok finished her smoothie and then placed the empty cup on the table.

            “I honestly don’t get why you girls fret over the idea of breaking up with someone. It’s not _that_ hard.” He stated with his signature 1,000-watt smile and sent a playful wink at Alison.

The girls stared at Hoseok in awe, secretly admiring how bold he was to do that for her.

            “Thank you Hoseok.” Alison said softly, feeling at ease with her decision to break up with her long-term boyfriend.

Hoseok smiled loving at her,

            “No problem.”


	9. One Time Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_Alison continued to gawk at Hoseok and then looking back at her phone. This action continued for a few more minutes._

_Hoseok finished her smoothie and then placed the empty cup on the table._

_“I honestly don’t get why you girls fret over the idea of breaking up with someone. It’s not that hard.” He stated with his signature 1,000-watt smile and sent a playful wink at Alison._

_The girls stared at Hoseok in awe, secretly admiring how bold he was to do that for her._

_“Thank you Hoseok.” Alison said softly, feeling at ease with her decision to break up with her long-term boyfriend._

_Hoseok smiled loving at her,_

_“No problem.”_

Fast forward to a couple days later, the joint sorority and fraternity house was buzzing with excitement over the preparation of the first house party of the semester. Usually, the first house party sets the tone the following house parties that come afterwards. It is only natural that the girls, since it is _their_ house after all, to want everything to go smoothly as possible. As day turned into night, the people who were invited to the party began to show up one by one. Either with their significant other or with a small group of friends. One thing was certain though, this party was about to go off. Once they walked through the doors, they are instantly hit by the sounds of the booming bass that were projected from the speakers that were surrounding the living and family room of the house. The boys were busy entertaining and mingling with the guests while the girls were tasked with being a good host and making sure everyone was happy and enjoying themselves. Hey, just because the guys live with them does not mean that they can and should slack off on their sorority duties. They still got to show each and every one of the pledges that made the right decision in choosing their house. The dance floor was packed with people dancing and even grinding against one another while the kitchen and part of the family room was filled with people mingling with one another. More than likely hoping to get a little lucky that night. It is a given that there will be at least a couple of people hooking up in a vacant room. Why else did you think the girls tidied up their rooms and replaced their bedding with spare bedsheets just in case their room is chosen as the unlucky room for the night. The joys of college parties.

_Kim and Seokjin_

Kim pulled down her tight dress for the nth time that night. Other than Seokjin, Kim had a love-hate relationship with tight dresses. Why? That’s because of her ass. Even though her close friends all say that they wish they had a round ass like hers, Kim absolutely despised it. It prevented her from wearing dresses because they would always magically become short and don’t’ get her started on her hatred for wearing shorts. If she could, she would wear baggy sweats forever and ever. To calm her nerves, Kim downed another shot and chased it with a beer. Starting to feel the effects of the alcohol taking effect, she started to dawn this “Asian glow” meaning that her cheeks were rosier than normal. Seokjin noticed this goofy smile on her face and quickly excused himself from his friends, Ken and Sandeul, in order to check on his woman. He walked through the crowd of people, however, after seeing a familiar face standing near her, Seokjin quickened his pace. As soon as he reached Kim, he possessively pulled her into him and smiled at the person, who also has his eye on her.

            “Oh, hey Seokjin.” The person greeted, faking a polite smile.

Seokjin returned the fake smile, “Sup, Junhong. How’s it going?” He asked, chuckling lowly at the sound of Kim’s drunken giggles. “Well, good to know that she’s a happy drunk.” He thought amusingly as he placed a sweet kiss on top her head.

Junhong’s stare hardened at that loving display of affection.

            “So, are you two a thing?” He asked, feeling the green-eyed monster enter his heart.

Seokjin smirked in response, “Why?” He questioned, deliberately pissing Junhong off.

Junhong glared at the pretty boy, “Just wondering in case I want to ask her out.” He answered calmly, secretly hoping that his words will cause Seokjin to get all riled up.

Seokjin switched his gaze onto the woman of his affections, who was busy giggling still and messing with the buttons on his shirt. He didn’t understand why but the thought of her messing with his buttons secretly turned him on. Seokjin inhaled and then exhaled deeply to calm himself before speaking,

            “You know, I would love to continue this talk,” He switched his gaze onto Kim, “My girl wants my undivided attention, so if you excuse us.” He stated calmly yet smugly as he guided her onto the dance floor.

Kim held onto the tips of his fingers, already feeling the music flow through her body causing her to sway her hips. As soon as they found a good spot, Seokjin pulled her closer to him by her hipbones and kept his hands firmly placed on them. Even lightly moving them so that they were barely touching her ass that he found perfect and caused him to think unholy thoughts. Feeling her voice of reason leave her mind, Kim began to press her ass against his crotch as she grooved to the music. Loving how her ass is lightly grazing against him, Seokjin could feel him grow hard by the second. Kim turned herself around, interlocking her fingers behind his neck as she pulled his face closer. Without giving a second thought, she pressed her lips onto his. She began to lightly sweep her tongue across his bottom lip. Feeling her tongue on his bottom lip caused Seokjin to lose any trace of will power he had left in him. He grabbed her ass causing her to gasp. Using that chance to his advantage, he darted his tongue inside of her precious mouth. Gently massaging her tongue with his causing the girl the let out an airy moan. Hearing her moans were driving him crazy. Not wanting to spend another moment making out in public, Seokjin quickly broke their little kiss session and grabbed her hand. He swiftly guided them back to their room, which thankfully, no one has occupied. If he was going to make love to Kim, he wanted to do it in their room.

As soon as they reached their room, Seokjin pulled her inside, slammed the door, and locked it. He didn’t need anyone walking in on them, _especially_ their close friends. He quickly unbuttoned the dress shirt he was wearing and tossed it on the floor. He lightly pushed Kim towards the wall and pinned her wrists above her head before capturing her sweet lips once more. Seeing how he only needs one hand to restrain her wrists, he used the other hand to hook one of her legs around his lower waist. He began to lightly graze and nibble her lower lip until it was nice and swollen. Once the made them all bright red and puffy, he trailed his kisses down her jaw, all the way to her neck.

            “Whoa déjà vu…” He thought amusingly as he licked and bit her neck, making sure to leave his mark on her. Leaving all of these marks on her beautiful neck was causing this rough animal to come out. It didn’t help that his dick was hardening to the point that it was pressing itself against the zipper of his jeans. Losing the will to go nice and slow with her, Seokjin hoisted her up by her ass, which Kim instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, as he carried her to the bed. He lightly dropped her on the mattress causing her bounce a bit from the impact. Seokjin unbuckled his belt and swiftly pulled them out of their loops. He tossed it to side as he quickly took of his shoes as if his life depended on it. Hearing her let out series of tiny moans was only motivating him to go faster. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jean and let them slide down all the to his ankles. He stepped out from them, now only remaining in his boxers, and stared intensely at the girl that has him wrapped around her finger. Funny thing is that they were not even boyfriend and girlfriend yet, and she already has such a strong hold over him.

            “Are you sure you want to do this?” Seokjin asked softly, even though he know that asking such a question was pointless since she was already drunk.

Kim giggled lightly in response, “Of course. I wouldn’t want anyone else touching me like this unless it was you, Jin.” She answered sweetly, even blurting out the nickname that she has been using only in her mind.

Hearing that sweet tone of voice pushed him over the edge. Seokjin took off the last remaining clothing article before hurrying and taking off all her clothes, which luckily, wasn’t a lot. Her tight dress had a built-in bra, so Kim didn’t need to wear one and her navy-blue lace hipsters, that outlined her ass perfectly, was removed in less than a second. Seokjin quickly reached for a condom that he had stashed away on his side of the nightstand. He tore open the packages and sheathed his hardened dick with the rubber. He gently laid Kim on her back and positioned himself in front of her soaking wet core.

            “Don’t worry princess… I’ll go nice and slow…”

_Jey and Taehyung_

Jey noticed out from the corner of her eye, Kim and Seokjin disappear upstairs. Jey smirked to herself as she thought,

            “Aye, my wifey is going to get laid.”

It must be the alcohol thinking that because normally she would have prevented her close friends from making a stupid mistake. Finished up her nth beer of the night, she left her friends to grab another one. Taehyung saw her walk away from her friends and decided to make her move. He approached the woman and started to make small talk with her.

            “Having fun?” He asked politely, trying to stay in control over his body.

Jey looked away from the punch bowl and surveyed her roommate up and down. Slightly smirking while doing so. She down her drink like it was nothing and lightly set the cup down. She doesn’t know what possessed her to do this, but she began to lightly trail her fingers up his arm.

            “You know…. This jacket makes you hot.” She complimented randomly, displaying a drunken smile on her once serious face.

Taehyung was caught off guard from her sudden compliment. His cheeks heat up in response. If he wasn’t already blushing from the effects of the alcohol, he was now. Taehyung wished Jey knew how much of a hold she has over him. Maybe that is a talk for another day. Jey began to lightly caress the side of his neck as she continued to admire his facial features.

            “I can’t believe I am just now noticing how mesmerizing your eyes are, Tae…” Jey continued to compliment, loving the color of his eyes and the idea of getting lost in them.

Taehyung smiled nervously at her, and before he could open his mouth to say thank you, Jey planted an alcohol motivated kiss on the shy boy. Taehyung froze in response, unsure whether to return the kiss or not. No longer giving a shit about his worries, Taehyung happily returned the kiss, pulling the girl closer by her hips. Jey noticed the boy returning the kiss. Yup, alcohol deserved to be known as the “liquid of courage” because Taehyung wouldn’t have returned the kiss if this happened on any other day. Feeling his own voice of reason leave his mind, Taehyung swept his tongue across her bottom lip causing the girl to let out a light moan. Not wanting to give the guests a show, Jey grabbed his hand and took them back into their room. Taehyung quickly set his cup down as Jey dragged him through the dance floor and up the stairs. Pulling Taehyung into the room that they shared, Jey slammed the door shut and locked it. She backed him up into a corner and placed her arms on each side of his body, locking him into place. Jey leaned up a bit and began to kiss and lightly nibble on his neck, not caring if she smeared her lipstick all over him. This boy was hers and wanted the world to know. She then dragged him away from the corner and lightly shoved him onto the bed. His eyes widening in response. Jey swiftly took off her shirt, revealing her perfect D sized boobs. Taehyung licked his lips, marveling at the sight of them as he felt himself become a bit hard. Jey knelt in front of him and began to unbutton his jeans.

            “This is just a one-time thing, okay?” Jey purred as she unzipped his jeans and lightly teased him by playing with the waistband of his boxers.

Taehyung gulped loudly, loving how her fingers felt against his skin. He absentmindedly nodded his head. Jey smirked in response and looked at him with lust filled eyes.

            “Good. . . I’m going to make sure you won’t forget this.” She whispered seductively as she freed his erection and...

_Jimin and Jailene_

Jailene sighed for the nth time that night, compared to the others girls, parties weren’t usually her thing. She leaned against the wall, drinking her poison of choice as she watched her friends either disappear one by one upstairs or go off into a secluded part of the house and just make out with their man. Jailene smirked to herself knowing that it will be fun to rub it in their faces tomorrow morning. You got to love the morning after. Jimin noticed her chuckling to herself and decided that it was now or never. He quickly excused himself from the girl that was grinding against him and walked over to Jailene. Noticing how drop-dead gorgeous she looks, Jimin quickly changed his course and made his way over to the bar. He swiftly fixed himself up a mixed drink and then downed the beverage in less than ten seconds. Feeling the effects of the alcohol take effect, he looked himself over in the mirror at the last minute before making his way over to Jailene. Jailene noticed him approaching her from her peripheral vision.

            “Hey Jailene!” Jimin greeted loudly, shouting over the music.

Jailene smiled, “What’s up Jimin? Wasn’t feeling that blonde girl anymore?” She teased, noticing that he was no longer dancing with girl that was grinding her tiny ass against his crotch. Tiny ass? Jailene shook her head slightly at the thought of being jealous of that girl. Jimin noticed her expression changed, so he did the first thing that came to mind. Jimin finally manned up and kissed her. Unsure whether to throw her drink in his face or melt in kiss, Jailene stood there frozen. Jimin noticed the lack of response coming from her end and decided to add a little heat into it. He carefully took the cup from her hand and placed it on the table nearby. He placed his hands inside of her shirt and lightly caressed the sides of her waist. Even being bold enough to trail them high enough to lightly graze the material of her bra. Feeling her skin tingle from his touch decided to say fuck it and enjoy this one-time thing. She grabbed ahold the front of his shirt and pulled him even closer, causing him to push her against the wall that was behind her. Jimin placed his hand on the wall to hold himself up and to prevent him from crushing her. He continued to tease her by sliding his fingers underneath the material of her bra. As his hands lightly tickled her boobs, Jailene abruptly grabbed his hands. Jimin’s cheeks reddened even more due to being embarrassed. He should have controlled himself better. Before he could beat himself over crossing the line with her and perhaps ruining any chance at being her boyfriend, Jimin felt himself being tugged through the dance floor and all the way upstairs. As soon as they reached the front of their bedroom door, Jailene playfully pulled him inside and then closed the door. She continued to tug him lightly as she led him to the bed. He felt his calves hit the edge of the bedframe.

            “Oh, God…” Jimin breathed as witnessed Jailene stripping for him. She shed off the light hoodie she was wearing then grabbed the hem of the shirt she was wearing and taking that off as well. She freed her perfect boobs and tossed the bra onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Jimin swallowed his saliva as he felt himself becoming more and more aroused as each article of clothing is removed. After watching such an amazing sight, Jimin decided to return the favor. He pulled his shirt off, revealing his rock-solid abs that make all the girls wet with desire, and added it to the pile. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans as he took off his shoes. He pulled down both his jeans and boxers and stepped out of them. Jailene eyed his hard-on, suddenly feeling nervous. Jimin noticed her shy exterior slowly returning and then gently grabbed her hands. He pulled her into another kiss, lightly sucking and nibbling on her bottom lip, before lying down on the bed.

            “I’m going to let you take charge on this one. I find it rather attractive when you take charge, baby.” He said softly before putting a condom on. Having children with her comes later.

Jailene crawled on the bed and then positioned her entrance over his dick. She slowly lowered herself down on him, causing Jimin to gasp a little. He instinctively rested his hands on her hips.

            “Oh God…”

_Jungkook and Hana_

Hana was conversing with some of her friends that she made in her various of classes that she has taken over her college careers. Her smiles and laughter were music to Jungkook’s ear. Either it was his mysterious feelings he had towards the girl or it was the alcohol influencing him, but Jungkook felt himself pushing pass the many drunken party-goers in order to get to Hana. The crazy girl that always keeps him on his toes. Hana took a quick glance onto the dance and was instantly surprised to see Jungkook making his way towards her. She then looked at her friends and pieced everything together.

            “Of course, he wants to fuck one of my friends.” She thought bitterly. Wait bitterly? Why would she feel bitter about that? They were not dating. Hell! They didn’t have feelings towards one another. She quickly shook off the feeling of jealousy and went back to enjoying her friends’ company.

            “Sup ladies.” Jungkook greeted coolly, winking at the ladies.

Hana rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her mixed drink while her friends giggled like idiots. Jungkook switched his gaze from the drunken friends onto the lady that has heart in knots.

            “So, Hana, would you like to dance or go off somewhere to talk?” Jungkook suddenly asked, causing the girl to choke on her drink. She quickly finished her mixed drink before answering,

            “I’m sorry?”

Jungkook smirked, secretly loving this side of Hana, “You heard me baby girl. Why don’t we go off somewhere and _talk_?” He suggested once more, lowering his voice near the end. Hana felt something stir inside the pit of her stomach after hearing “baby girl” escape his kissable lips. Wait kissable? Hana quickly shook her head.

            “Okay no more drinking for Hana. . .” She thought firmly as she placed her empty cup on the counter. “Why would I do that baby boy?” She asked “innocently”, slowly licking her lips.

Jungkook let out a low groan as her tongue swept over her plump lips, causing the poor boy to become aroused. Not wanting to deal with her defiant state, Jungkook grabbed her wrist and began pulling her away from her friends. Hana began to struggle against his hold, feeling rather confused at his sudden aggressiveness.

            “Let me go asshole!” She shouted angrily, earning her a few looks from the party-goers as they walked through the sea of people.

Jungkook simply ignored her pleas as he calmly yet hurriedly walked up the stairs. As they reached the top of the stairs, the couple heard numerous of loud moans from three different bedrooms. The two froze in their spots and turned instantly red. Feeding from the sexual atmosphere that was gracing the area, something clicked in Jungkook’s mind, and he abruptly pulled Hana into their shared room. As soon as her body was inside the room, he slammed the door shut and locked it. Suddenly feeling _extremely_ vulnerable, Hana unknowingly backed herself up against the wall. A look of a predator stalking its prey graced Jungkook’s innocent face. He was no longer a boy in her eyes. For once, Jungkook was a man. A man that has been sent over the edge and must unleash his sexual frustrations on the woman who caused them in the first place.

            “Take off our shirt.” Jungkook calmly demanded, his eyes clouded by lust with a tiny hint of love. Maybe desperation as well.

Hana stared simply yet innocently at him, feeling her breathing becoming resistance.

            “Don’t make me repeat myself baby girl.” He said softly yet harshly, growing impatient by the minute. It didn’t help that seeing her in such a state made his dick harden so quickly. Noticing that she was still acting shy, Jungkook decided to take the initiative and do it himself. He quickly tore off her shirt and then shed off his shirt as well. Hana was in awe once again at the sight of his well-toned chest. Too busy marveling at his chest, Jungkook took that chance to placed her hand on his harden dick.

            “This is what you do to me Hana…” He then pressed himself against her hand even more, “You better do something about this…” He demanded softly, eyeing her boobs lightly heaving up and down. Seeing the top of her boobs stirred some unholy thoughts in his head. Oh, how much he wants to leave his mark all over her chest.

Hana finally coming back to her senses when she felt her jeans being tugged down her and eventually falling to her ankles. Jungkook eyed the dark red lacey thong with pure intensity and without any warning to Hana, he leaned down to her womanhood, taking the waistband in his teeth and using his hand for the other side and began to slide them down her milky smooth thighs. Hana gasped lightly as his teeth lightly grazed her thighs. Once the lingerie was at her ankles as well, Jungkook stood up but not failing to hook her leg around his lower waist in the process. With his vacant hand, he swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped his leather jeans. He pulled out his hardened dick and positioned himself in front of her soaking wet core.

            “W-wait about protection?” Hana asked softly, stumbling over a few words.

Jungkook smirked in response, “You’re right baby girl…” He whispered, unhooking her leg and calmly walking over to the nightstand. He pulled out a brand-new box of condoms, courtesy of his close friends, opened the box, grabbed a condom, and then walked back to Hana, who was currently leaning her head against the wall. Lightly banging it here and there. Jungkook let out a low chuckle at her amusing behavior. He stood in front of Hana and then held out the condom in her face.

            “Put this on for me.” Jungkook demanded softly, still showcasing that sexy smirk that will always make Hana wet with desire.

Hana took the condom packaging from the boy, “Gladly…” She said seductively as she slowly lowered herself onto her knees.

            “Oh shit…”

* * *

**A/N: And look at that! The first ever smut in this series! Told you that it was going to happen eventually, as I mentioned in the tags haha I hope you like this juicy chapter ;) Wait until you get to the end! Just saying ;) Anyway, that concludes today's installment of back-to-back updates! I just want to say thank you for giving this series a shot and giving it kudos or even subscribing to it! It means a lot to me!**

**Than you for reading!**


	10. Drawing a Veil Over Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_He pulled out a brand-new box of condoms, courtesy of his close friends, opened the box, grabbed a condom, and then walked back to Hana, who was currently leaning her head against the wall. Lightly banging it here and there. Jungkook let out a low chuckle at her amusing behavior. He stood in front of Hana and then held out the condom in her face._

_“Put this on for me.” Jungkook demanded softly, still showcasing that sexy smirk that will always make Hana wet with desire._

_Hana took the condom packaging from the boy, “Gladly…” She said seductively as she slowly lowered herself onto her knees._

_“Oh shit…”_

As the music echoed throughout the walls of the entire house, and the partygoers danced and mingled until they could no longer stand up straight, night has gradually turned into the early hours of the morning. With so much alcohol in everyone’s system, that usually resulted in the one thing that _everybody_ dreaded and that was the dreaded hangover. Ah, the hangover, every college students’ worse nightmare. The pounding headache that makes a person want to shoot their brain out. The nausea that makes anybody feel like they are pregnant. Also, can’t forget the dizziness and feeling of death that usually lingers longer than the other two symptoms. For the girls who didn’t partake in the consuming of said alcohol, they were up early in the morning and got a head start on cleaning up their house. Teasing and gossiping about their fellow “sisters” and excited to see their reaction when they wake up naked and cuddled up against their respective man’s body.

            “So, who do you think will freak out first?” Billie randomly asked Haneul, Chrysa, Madelyn, Alison, and Maddie.

The five girls stopped picking up the crushed-up beer cans and empty bottles off the floor and turned to one another. All the girls gave each other a knowing look and then said,

            “Kim.”

Billie snickered at their answer because she knows that it is true.

            “I kind of want to wake her and Seokjin up just to see how her freak out and more than likely punch the living daylights out of him.” Madelyn evilly stated, displaying a devious smirk on her innocent face.

Maddie laughed a little, “You do know that if you do that, Kim will kill you in your sleep, right?” She playfully asked as she continued to fill up her trash bag with items that are recyclable.

Madelyn shrugged, showing that she didn’t care for Maddie’s warning.

            “She loves me! She wouldn’t kill her favorite daughter.” She replied as she picked up a black hoodie that was hanging loosely on their couch.

Alison playfully scoffed, “I thought Jailene was her favorite daughter?” She asked as she wiped down their bar counter with Windex.

Madelyn dramatically gasped as she held her hand to her heart.

            “Well, now my heart is broken. Thanks guys…” She said before pretending to sob.

The rest of the girls simply waved her off and gave her a thumbs up before putting the finishing touches on their house. Each girl wiped the sweat from their brow and plopped their tired butts on the clean couch.

Chrysa checked the time on the clock that was hanging on the wall and saw that it was still fairly early.

            “Guys want to grab some breakfast? The other four girls are still dead to the world.” She said, letting out a tiny laugh near the end.

The other girls looked to one another and nodded.

            “Yeah sure! Let’s invite the guys as well.” Maddie suggested as she typed out a quick text message to Jaebum.

Billie and Haneul quickly ran up to their rooms to grab their boyfriends and then came running down with their man in tow.

Jackson, Yoongi, and Hoseok soon appeared moments later.

            “What about the others?” Hoseok asked, taking a seat on the armchair that was next to where Alison was seating at.

Alison made a face, “They are still sleeping, so let’s leave them be.” She advised, not wanting to face the wrath of the other girls.

The fellas simply nodded, knowing that Alison was right. If they remember any of their experiences with their frat brothers, it was that they were high-maintenance the morning after.

            “Yeah… let’s go before they wake up!” Jackson said loudly, but not enough to wake up the others. The walls in the bedrooms can be pretty thin and let’s just that the most of them had to sleep with ear plugs in to cancel out the moaning and sounds of skin on skin contact.

Everyone quickly stood up from their seats and made their way to the front entrance way. They each grabbed their jackets and then headed out the door. Haneul, being the thoughtful person she was, quickly jotted down a note and left it on the refrigerator door. She hurriedly walked out of the house and instantly intertwined her fingers with Mark’s as the couple caught up with the rest of the group.

_Kim & Seokjin and Jailene & Jimin_

The feeling of her brain pounding against her skull forced Kim’s eyes to slowly flutter open. She winced at the sight of the tiny sunray hitting her left eye directly. She let out small groan as she began to surveil her surroundings. Wondering what on Earth happened last night. What instantly caught her eye was her dress and the piece of lingerie she was wearing last night was laying on the carpet. What made her heart tighten even more was the mere sight of Seokjin’s clothes from last night was also spread out on the carpet. Kim heard a faint groan escape Seokjin’s lips. Fear and panic filled her body. Can’t forget that awkward emotion as well.

            “Good morning princess…” Seokjin greeted groggily as he tightened his hold on her bare waist.

Kim found herself smiling in content for some odd reason and that tight feeling in her chest soon faded away. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it as to why she hasn’t killed Seokjin for taking “advantage” of her drunken state last night? Was it that she was starting to see him a new light? Perhaps maybe just maybe she was slowly falling for him. Correction, she is in love with him and for once in her life, this felt right to her.

Seokjin noticed she was deep in thought and took that chance to guide her head onto his bare chest. He then rested his head on top of hers, even placing a sweet and loving kiss on her head, as he began to gently massage her arms.

            “I didn’t hurt you last night, did I?” He asked sweetly, noticing he left a couple of love bites on her neck and upper chest.

Kim shook head softly, even though she was feeling a dull pain inside her core.

Seokjin made a face, knowing that she was lying just a little. He then sat up, the comforter falling from his chest and now only covered the lower part of his body. In doing so, he also made the comforter slightly expose Kim’s breasts. He quickly tamed the beast that wanted to take her then and there, and focused on his princess being in slight pain.

            “Princess, tell me the truth.” He demanded politely, expressing concern throughout his face as he quickly covered up Kim’s chest again.

She held the covers tight against her body as she slowly sat up, wincing a bit when a sharp pain shot through her core and all the way to the pit of her stomach.

The worried look on his face was even more apparent as Seokjin reached out and pulled her into a loving hug, not caring if her soft boobs were pressing against his well-toned chest.

            “Fine… it hurts a little bit but if I take some pain medicine then it will go away.” She confessed before placing a loving kiss on his perfect lips.

Seokjin nodded and immediately got out of bed. He picked up his boxers and pulled them up. He then walked over to their shared closest and picked out a pair of athletic shorts and a plain light pink t-shirt. He made his way back to his leading lady and cupped her cheeks before pressing his lips against hers, pouring every ounce of love he had for her into it. The loving “couple” remained lost in each other’s kiss when the sound of Jailene’s nervous voice and frantic knocking was heard on the other side of their door. Seokjin hung his head low and rested his forehead against her bare shoulder.

            “Kim! I need to talk to you!! It’s an emergency!” the “couple” heard Jailene shout, panic evident in her voice.

Seokjin let out a long sigh before pulling his head away from the warmth that is Kim’s bod.

            “I guess, I should let you ladies chat,” He then walked back to the closest and pulled out a pair of shorts and shirt from his side and tossed it over to her.

            “Jin? These are your clothes.” She pointed out, letting out a small laugh as she pulled the shirt over her body, covering up her chest. She then picked up the discarded lingerie that was on the carpet and slid them on before putting on the athletic shorts that Seokjin generously shared with her.

Seokjin smirked to himself, loving the sight of her wearing his clothes.

            “Yeah I know. I just wanted to see what you would look like in my clothes, and now, I think you look better in them than I do.” He stated, still loving the fact that Kim was in _his_ clothes.

            “I’m about to barge in if you don’t open the door for me!” they heard Jailene shout as she pounded her fist against the door this time.

Seokjin chuckled at her threat, “Okay, I’m going to let her in, and I think I will stay for moral support.” He announced as he walked over to the door and opened it for the nervous-wreck Jailene.

Jailene walked past Seokjin and made her way to Kim’s office chair, making herself at home in the “couple’s” room.

            “Kim, I need advice!! I don’t remember what I did last night but all I know is that I woke up next to a naked Jimin, and I happened to be naked as well and Kim! I am freaking the fuck out!! What if I get pregnant?! Oh my God!! How am I going to tell my parents?! UGH!!!” Jailene rambled on, slowly freaking herself out more and more as each dramatic sentence and question left her lips.

Kim and Seokjin couldn’t help but laugh softy at the poor girl’s predicament.

Jailene’s ears perked up when she heard their laughter. She instantly shot the happy “couple” a glare.

            “Please stop laughing.” She demanded with a calm yet angry expression on her face.

            “Sorry Jailene, but you are just so cute right now.” Kim playfully commented, finding her nervous breakdown rather cute.

Jailene glared even harder at the “mom” of the group as she crossed her arms over her chest.

            “I am not cute!” She denied angrily, using her feet to slightly swivel the office chair.

            “Well, you are. At least right now you are being cute.” Kim said, pressing the fact Jailene was being rather adorable to her at the moment.

Jailene huffed and threw her hands up in surrender.

            “I give up!” She declared, feeling the urge to cry right then and there. Dread and regret filling up her heart the more Jailene thought about what had happened last night.

Seokjin cautiously walked over to the poor girl and sat on the bed across from her.

            “May I butt in? Honestly, if I know Jimin, I doubt that he didn’t fail to put protection on. Even if he was already shit faced by the time you two had sex.” Seokjin commented, adding his input into the conversation at hand.

Jailene turned her gaze away from the ceiling and on to Seokjin.

            “Yeah? So, that doesn’t excuse the fact that he and I had drunken sex… Just saying.” She said with a hint of attitude in her voice.

Seokjin pursed his lips together and nodded.

            “No, it doesn’t, but let me ask you this, do you regret it?” He asked bluntly, earning a look from Kim. He then scooted over to where Kim was sitting on the bed and then pulled her towards him.

            “I know that I don’t regret having sex with Kim last night. Personally, I wouldn’t have it any other way. Well, except the next time I make love to her, we won’t be tipsy for it.” He confessed, causing his princess to blush brightly.

Kim tilted her head up slightly to meet his loving gaze and smile. A soft smile began to spread across her lips.

            “Yeah, I don’t regret what happened last night because I lost my virginity to someone I love.” Kim confessed as well, catching Seokjin off guard with the fact that she was a virgin when they had sex.

Seokjin’s eyes widen and concern spread throughout his veins.

            “You were a virgin!?” He asked loudly, surveying her body to really make sure she wasn’t hurting anywhere.

Jailene watched the couple with pure interest as she thought about what had happened last night.

            “I don’t regret it.” She mumbled, catching the attention of the “couple”.

Seokjin smiled at Jailene, “Then go tell him that because if there is another thing that I picked up about Jimin is that he is more than likely freaking out right about now and is on his way to look for you.” He informed as the sound of Jailene’s and Jimin’s door swung open and a frantic Jimin could be heard throughout the halls.

            “Like clockwork.” Seokjin commented playfully as Jimin ran past their room and then reversed his steps.

            “Jailene! There you are! Oh my God! I am _extremely_ sorry about last night! You weren’t in the right state of mind and neither was I, and I am a horrible human being! I don’t deserve to be in your presence right now and—” Before Jimin could continue is apology rant, his lips were silenced by Jailene. His body tensed but soon relaxed when his mind registered that she wasn’t mad at him.

Jailene pulled back with a sweet smile painted on her lips as she let out a tiny giggle.

            “I don’t regret it.” She announced before walking out of the room.

Jimin, with a goofy smile plastered on his face, tried to collect his thoughts and register what just happened.

Seokjin left his princess’s side and placed a brotherly hand on the clearly shocked boy.

            “I think you should go after her, ChimChim.” He advised, feeling rather amused with the small yet muscular boy.

Not wasting another minute, Jimin ran out of the bedroom and chased after Jailene.

Seokjin amusingly shook his head before returning his gaze onto Kim.

            “Now, want to explain what I heard earlier? Something about you being a virgin?” He asked, picking up where she and him left off.

Kim smiled nervously, “Yeah about that…”

            “Yeah about that.” Seokjin playfully mocked before tackling her onto the bed and capturing her lips.

_Hana & Jungkook and Jey & Taehyung_

Compared to the previous couples, sometimes the situation doesn’t always end smoothly.

            “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t cut off your dick!!” Jey angrily threatened as she was being held back by Hana.

Taehyung hid behind Jungkook and peaked over the stronger one’s shoulder.

Hana continued to struggle keeping her hold on Jey’s but it was proving to be futile because part of her wanted Jey to go all John Cena on the poor boy. If there was one thing that she disliked in this world, it is when a tipsy girl is being taken advantage of.

Jey felt Hana’s hold slowly loosen around her, and she easily broke free. She angrily charged over to the poor men, wanting more than anything to choke the life out of Taehyung. Before her hands could wrap around Taehyung’s delicate neck, Jey felt herself hoisted up and thrown over Jungkook’s shoulder. He tightened his hold on the furious woman and attempted to create some space between them. Jungkook was doing so well. That is until Jey grabbed his crotch and pulled up roughly, causing a shooting pain to shoot up throughout his entire body. He suddenly lost his grip on her body and buckled down onto the carpet. Once the two of them were on the floor, Jey rolled away from the crippled Jungkook and made her way back to Taehyung. Taehyung quickly shielded his dick with his hands and cowered in fear in the corner. Jey cracked her knuckles nice and slow, each popping sound resulted in Taehyung flinching.

As Jey grew closer and closer, Taehyung saw his life flashing before his eyes. He started to think of all the things he has yet to accomplished. Ask Jey to be his girlfriend. Ask Jey to be his wife. Ask Jey to be his wife _again_ because she will probably say no the first time. Have five kids and then live happily ever after. Before he could continue listing the things he wanted to accomplish before he died, Jey roughly grabbed his shirt and then yanked him forward.

            “Y-you know… you look incredibly gorgeous this morning.” Taehyung confessed, stuttering over a few of his words and displaying a nervous smile.

Jey snarled at him, yanking him even closer to the point where their noses are touching. Taehyung swallowed his saliva as he muttered a quick prayer and embraced for the impact of her fist. Jey raised an eyebrow at his actions and stopped fighting off that smile that has been threatening to come out.

            “Okay, I think he has learned his lesson Hana.” Jey blurted out as she released her hold on him and created some space between them.

Confusion written on the faces of both Jungkook and Taehyung as Hana and Jey began to laugh hysterically at the boys.

            “What just happened?” Jungkook questioned, blinking a few times but still having this blank expression on his face.

Hana calmly walked over to the poor confused boy and rested her arm on his shoulder.

            “Well, you see, Jey and I decided that it would be fun to fuck with you guys. Plain and simple.” Hana explained, a devious smirk painted on her once angry lips.

Jungkook still looked rather confused, wondering what they did last night to warrant such an extreme prank. Jey noticed the confusion that was still present on their faces and decided to step in.           

            “Alright, to clarify what Hana said, you guys are different people when you guys are drunk and I think Hana and I still have bruises from how rough you two were.” Jey clarified, hoping that the confusion will leave their body.

Taehyung thought about what Jey had said and then realization hit him. His face turned red as a ripe tomato. Jey cooed at his face, finding it rather adorable that he’s blushing.

            “Taehyungie! You are too cute!” She complimented, pulling him into a hug. His face pressed against the softness that is her breasts. Feeling the soft tissue of them against his cheek only caused him to blush even more. Just as Taehyung was beginning to enjoy the comfort that is Jey, she released him from her arms and leaned against the wall.

Jungkook quickly glanced at Hana and surveyed her body, noticing a few bruises and love bites decorating her neck.

            “I-I did that?” He questioned, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Feeling unsure whether he should feel proud of his work or not. If there was any slight hope of asking Hana out on a date and her saying yes, it was gone. Poof. Like Taehyung’s dreams of being with Jey.

            “Note to self: stop after 3 drinks.” He bitterly thought, not wanting to repeat the events from last night.

Hana noticed Jungkook have this apologetic and frustrated expression painted across his face. She then kicked herself off from the wall she was leaning against and walked back to her roommate. She poked his cheek a few times and smiled sweetly at him.

            “You did, but you didn’t hurt me to the point where I have to kill you in your sleep,” She then leaned close to his ear and whispered, “Besides… last night was the best sex I have ever had in years.”

Jungkook’s eyes widened at her sudden confession and felt his ego slightly boost up a few levels. Hana smiled slightly to herself, feeling pleased with her work at boosting his ego just a smidge. Hey, how else was she going to get him in her pants again? She then signaled at Jey to leave and just as the girls were walking out of the room, Jey looked over her shoulder one last time and said,

            “Next time you guys want to have sex with us, just ask.”

She playfully winked at the now confused boys before closing the door behind her.

Taehyung stared at the closed door and tried to register what just occurred.

            “Why do we like them again?” Jungkook questioned, wondering why that out of all the girls, he was fixated on the unpredictable Hana.

Taehyung kept his eyes glued on the door.

            “Because we like to torture ourselves and we also like girls who keep us on our toes.” Taehyung answered, a small smile beginning to form on his face.

            “Ah…”


	11. That Three Worded Phrase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_She then signaled at Jey to leave and just as the girls were walking out of the room, Jey looked over her shoulder one last time and said,_

_“Next time you guys want to have sex with us, just ask.”_

_She playfully winked at the now confused boys before closing the door behind her._

_Taehyung stared at the closed door and tried to register what just occurred._

_“Why do we like them again?” Jungkook questioned, wondering why that out of all the girls, he was fixated on the unpredictable Hana._

_Taehyung kept his eyes glued on the door._

_“Because we like to torture ourselves and we also like girls who keep us on our toes.” Taehyung answered, a small smile beginning to form on his face._

_“Ah…”_

A couple weeks has passed since that fun night and then of course, the morning after. The craziness that goes on in the sorority/fraternity house has, especially, ceased to exist―or we thought. It is now the month of February, and we all know all that means. Yep, the month of all things romance. However, for one person, that means it was the month to finally make his move. Unfortunately for him, his roommate seemed extra irritable than normal during this week. Why? Well, the answer is quite simple. She _despises_ Valentine’s Day. Her sorority sisters knew of this. Hell, the fraternity brothers knew of this. Except her very own roommate.

                “I know that I don’t normally ask for favors from you ladies, and I know that you probably have plans already with your respective men, but _please_ help me!” Taehyung pleaded, practically on his knees and begging his heart out.

The girls stared blankly at him, blinking a couple of times, trying to find the right combination of words.

                “Oh…um…” Billie began, thinking of a way to reject his request. If there was one thing that all the girls learned from last year, it was to _never_ help a guy romance Jey. Every attempt has ended in disaster or scarred the poor boy for life.

Taehyung patiently waited for the girls to be done conversing. Silently praying that they will agree to his request. The younger ladies turned to their surrogate mother and all gave her this look that read, “You reject him mom.”

Kim narrowed her eyes onto her “daughters” and mouthed, “Thanks”, before sighing deeply.

                “Alright, how do I say this gently….” Kim began, trying to word her rejection carefully. She may be heartless, well not as much lately, towards Seokjin, but Taehyung didn’t do anything wrong to her, so she wanted to let him down gently.

Just as Kim opened her mouth to speak, some of the fellas returned from their day of classes and walked over to where they were at.

Seokjin leaned down towards Kim and placed a loving kiss on the side of her head.

                “Hey princess! I missed you!” Seokjin exclaimed, signaling her to get up so that he can sit down and with her on his lap.

Now settled on his lap, Kim felt even more pressure on her shoulders since now she has to reject Taehyung in front of his close group of friends.

                “This fucking sucks…” She bitterly thought as she scanned the living, hoping to find someone else to tag in.

                “Wait, Seokjin, you’re considered to be one of the romantic persons in this house. How should I ask Jey out on a date for Valentine’s day?” Taehyung asked, realizing that he didn’t quite need the girls’ assistance anymore.

Seokjin raised an eyebrow as he thought about what type of person Jey is and how Taehyung should go about asking out this woman. While he was thinking, Kim turned her attention onto her roommate/unofficial boyfriend, and sent him a look.

Noticing this semi-threatening look on his princess’s face, Seokjin focused his attention on her, wondering what she wanted.

                “Yeah Kim? Want to tell me something?” Seokjin asked in front of everyone, creating an even more awkward and tense atmosphere.

Seeing how they recently started to become intimate, Kim decided to use that to her advantage. With the most seductive gleam in her eye and a sexy smirk painted on her lips, she flirtatiously and quickly glanced down at his crotch and then back to his eyes. Silently hoping he will get the hint. Luckily for her, he did. Seokjin patted her thigh, silently telling her to get up from his lap. Kim hopped up from his lap and took Seokjin’s hand. She then led him upstairs and up to their bedroom. As she was doing, Kim gave her “daughters” a look that said, “you better reject him or else Jey will kill us.” Each girl looked to one another before nodding simultaneously. As if they were telepathically talking to one another.

                “Look Taehyung, you seem like a great guy for Jey, but… how do I say this… she doesn’t like Valentine’s day.” Madelyn confessed, taking the lead.

A look of confusion spread across Taehyung’s face as he wondered why his future girlfriend didn’t like Valentine’s day.

                “Why? Is it because all the other guys failed at romancing her? If that’s the case, then I will create the _most_ romantic date she has ever seen and then I will ask her to be my girlfriend.” Taehyung announced, shooting up from his seat and bolting out the house.

Hana stared at his retreating body in completely awe.

                “Is he slow or something?” She asked Jungkook, who was busy munching on a banana.

Jungkook quickly finished the banana before speaking,      

                “Taehyung? Yeah… he has his slow moments but when it comes down to showing the people he cares for that he loves them, he goes all out.”

Maddie pinched the bridge of her nose as she, and more than likely the rest of the girls, thought about the repercussions that Taehyung will face. Jey will probably not go easy on them for not trying harder to stop the boy.

                “So, do you think that we should leave the house before Jey returns from her classes? I honestly do not want to be here when Taehyung romances her…” Chrsya asked, expressing her concern for own well-being. Don’t get her wrong, they all love Jey but when she is _extremely_ pissed or annoyed, it is not a pretty sight to see.

Seeing that his crush was feeling rather uncomfortable with the conversation at hand, Jackson hopped down from the arm rest and held out his hand for Chrsya to take.

                “Hey, why don’t you and I go see a movie and then grab dinner?” Jackson suggested, unofficially asking her out on a date.

Chrysa smiled knowingly and raised an eyebrow.

                “Are you asking me out on a date Jackson Wang?” She playfully asked, eyeing his hand as she contemplated whether to take it or not.

Jackson smiled brightly at her, showing off his pearly-white teeth.

                “Well, I would like to think of it as date but that’s totally up to you Chrsya.” Jackson answered, showing off his maturity.

Chrsya blushed a little, secretly loving the mature side of him. She then gently took his hand and interlaced her fingers with his.

                “Then it is a date.” She stated, standing up from her seat.

Jackson’s eyes lit up like a firework display, feeling the excitement surge throughout his body.

                “Yes!!” He shouted, unable to contain his excitement.

Chrsya chuckled and smiled sweetly at her roommate, who she was developing a slight crush on, as she led her “puppy” out the door.

                “See ya later Chrsya!” Haneul shouted as she absentmindedly caressed the back of Mark’s hand.  

                “What about the rest of you guys? Any plans for the night, especially for the couples of the house?” Alison asked as she observed Hoseok doing something on his phone from her peripheral vision. Feeling the curiosity get the best of her, she turned her head the left and stared at Hoseok until he noticed.

Having that feeling that someone was burning a hole on the side of his head, Hoseok turned to the right and was instantly greeted by a pair of beautiful eyes.

                “Oh, hey Alison, was there something you wanted?” Hoseok asked, earning a couple of head shakes from everyone that was present in the living room.

Yoongi lightly scoffed, “I think she wants you to take her out on a date Hobi.” He commented in his usual laid-back tone of voice.

Hoseok’s eyes widened, feeling the heat rush to his face and ear.

                “Oh! Well, I don’t want to go too fast and pressure her into going out on a date with me, especially since it’s only been a couple of weeks since she and Will broke up―” Before Hoseok could continue with his gentlemen speech, Alison politely interrupted him.

                “So, what time should I be ready for our date?”

Hoseok’s jaw fell open, causing their close friends to chuckle and make side comments about this couple.

                “You guys are too cute.” Madelyn stated, covering her mouth with her hand to contain her laughter.

Alison playfully glared at her close friend, “Yeah, like you’re the one talk Madelamb! When is Yoongi over there going to ask you out huh?” She asked, jokingly throwing her under the bus.

Madelyn’s mouth gaped as she stared at Alison both in awe and embarrassment.

                “Yeah… well…” Madelyn tried to speak but couldn’t get a word out as her nervous giggles wouldn’t cease.

Yoongi simply smirked in response, secretly loving Madelyn looking all flabbergasted, and decided to take the initiative.

                “Alright, Mads, want to go out?” He asked, causing the embarrassed girl to be an even more nervous wreck.

Hana watched their exchange with pure amusement, “Yoongi, I think you broke her.”

Yoongi raised an eyebrow, “She’s always been broken. What are you talking about?”

Before Hana could playfully argue back, Jey strode through the front door, humming to herself, as she listened to a Selena Gomez song. Noticing an interesting amount of people hanging out at the living room, Jey popped on of her earbuds out of her ear, and calmly walked towards them.

All the girls froze at the sight of their “dad”. Not wanting to face her wrath quite yet, each girl grabbed their roommate and bolted off in different directions.

Jey eyed the strangely as each couple disappeared one by one.

                “Um…okay… that was strange, even for Billie and Haneul.” She commented to herself, now alone in the sorority/fraternity house.  Well, not knowing that Seokjin and Kim were a little busy studying Human Anatomy.

Jey nodded to herself as she calmly walked to the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat. Just as she was about to walk off in that direction, Taehyung busted through the front door, carrying a bunch of bouquets or roses and heart shaped boxes filled with a variety chocolates.

Jey eyed the frantic boy weirdly, wondering if he has a date or something. Not that she was jealous― okay she was jealous, but she wasn’t about to let him know that juicy piece of detail.

                “So, got a hot date?” She calmly asked, trying to keep a straight face and hide any signs of jealousy.

Taehyung peeked from behind his many Valentine’s day trinkets, and froze when he saw the woman of dreams. He _definitely_ did not count on the fact that she could beat him back home. Not knowing what to do next, Taehyung accidently dropped everything down to the floor, and frantically walked up to the confused and secretly jealous woman. Just as he was about to reach her, he forgot about the roses and then quickly backtracked his steps. He frantically and hurriedly picked up all the bouquets and thrusted them in Jey’s hands.

The fact that the flowers were indeed in fact roses dawned on Jey. Her heart tightened and the feeling of itchiness took over the inside of her nose. If there was one thing Taehyung should have known, it was the fact that Jey is essentially allergic to everything on this Earth. Yes, that includes roses. Trying her hardest to fight off the fit of sneezes that were threatening to spill out of her body, Jey failed to realize that Taehyung was opening one of the heart-shaped boxes filled with chocolate. Carefully reading over which chocolate was what, Taehyung ultimately decided on a chocolate that contained nuts. Nervously walked back to his crush and hopefully girlfriend by the end of the night, Taehyung instructed Jey to open her mouth slightly.

Jey eyed the nervous wreck of a boy, who she calls her roommate, and then eyed the piece of chocolate that he was holding, noticing something off about it.

Before she should ask Taehyung about the chocolate, she felt his fingers in her mouth, only long enough to pop the nut infested chocolate. As soon as her precious teeth bit down on the chocolate, Jey’s life flashed before her eyes. Yup, Jey is allergic to nuts. Feeling her lungs constricted and that fiery spread throughout her body like a wildfire, Jey dropped the roses onto the floor and clutched her chest.

                “I…can’t…breathe….” Jey tried to say, but couldn’t due to her airways closing.

His eyes widening to the size of giant saucers, Taehyung rushed over to Jey and placed a loving hand on her back.

Finally finishing their afternoon _activities,_ Kim and Seokjin calmly walked down the staircase, with goofy grins plastered on their faces. However, that grin soon faded away from Kim’s swollen lips as she noticed the distress that Jey was in. She left her prince’s side and ran towards Jey. She then knelt in front of her and held her face in the palm of her hands, hoping to assess what is going on with her. Seokjin quickly joined Kim’s side, concerned written all over his face as he turned his attention to Taehyung asking what happened. Taehyung desperately explained the situation as he was almost on the verge of tears. Completely frustrated with himself as he practically killed the woman he loves.

Seokjin held up his hand, signaling Taehyung to cease with his rant. He then switched his attention back to Jey, thinking that it was time to put what he learned so far, as a future medical school candidate, to use.

                “Okay, from what Taehyung hysterically told me, it seems that her body is reacting to too many allergies activating at once, and I suggest that we take her to the nearest hospital.” Seokjin calmly said, lowering himself down in order to hook one arm underneath her knees and the other underneath her back and used all his strength to lift the curvy woman. 

He hurriedly walked out of the door and quickly asked where Kim parked her car. Kim quickly ran over to where her car was parked and hurried over to the front of the house where Seokjin, Jey, and Taehyung were waiting patiently. Well, as patient as they could be since Jey was slowly losing the ability to breath by the house. As soon as everyone was inside her car, Kim channeled her inner “Tokyo Drift” and rushed over to the emergency room. Seokjin hurried inside first while Kim and Taehyung helped Jey inside the emergency room. Hoping that sense of urgency would kick in as soon as they saw Jey practically on her death bed, the receptionist zoomed out of her seat and frantically searched for a free ER doctor. Once she found, he and a couple of nurses rushed out and took Jey from Seokjin’s hands. They escorted her behind the double doors, while Taehyung looked helplessly.

After what it seemed like forever of waiting, the ER doctor that helped Jey earlier, came out and announced that she is allowed to see a couple of visitors. Kim, Seokjin, and Taehyung rose from their seats and then quickly followed the doctor to her hospital room.

Kim entered the room first, followed by Seokjin, however, Taehyung stayed outside her room, feeling unworthy to see her gorgeous face.

Kim noticed that Taehyung was still awkwardly standing outside the room, so she left Jey’s bedside and stalked over to the guilt-ridden boy. 

                “Why aren’t you coming inside?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she heard Seokjin tell Jey one of his signature “dad” jokes.

Kim let out playfully scoffed and shook her head as she patiently waited for Taehyung to speak.

                “She hates me…” Taehyung mumbled, thinking the worse possible scenario.

Kim eyed him oddly, “What? She doesn’t hate you. I know my hubby, and I can tell you that she does not hate you. Maybe angry at you for landing her in the hospital in the first place, but she does not _hate_ you.”

Taehyung shyly looked up, meeting Kim’s gaze, “Why wouldn’t she hate me? I fucking put her in the hospital like you _just_ said!”

Kim quickly glanced inside the room, currently filled with lame “dad” jokes, and Jey telling him to shut the fuck up, and then looked back at Taehyung.

                “Well, why don’t you go inside and ask her yourself? Also, in case you were wondering, the reason why Jey hate’s this holiday is not because of the roses and chocolate or whatever is associated with Valentine’s day,” Kim paused, trying to decide whether if she could continue or not.

                “If not that then what?” Taehyung questioned, feeling his curiosity getting the best of him.

Kim let out a long sigh before speaking, “It’s because it always ends the same way. Her feelings being played, and the boy only wanting her that one thing. Every time a man decides to ask her out. He would pull out every romantic trick in the book in order for her to agree to the date and then by the end of the night it goes downhill from there.” She explained, trying to say it in a way that didn’t reveal too many of Jey’s dark past.

Taehyung found himself angry, clenching his hand, as he thought of those scumbags.

“What type of person would take advantage of Jey? She is the most wonderful person that graced this Earth…” He angrily thought, not knowing that Kim was pushing him inside of the hospital room.

“Oh Taehyungie!” Jey happily yet tiredly greeted.

Taehyung flinched at the sound of her voice, feeling unworthy to hear such a thing.

Seokjin pulled Kim close to him, “Well, we will leave you two love-birds alone.” He announced as he led Kim out of the room.

Taehyung kept his eyes glued onto the floor, unsure whether to say something or not.

Jey noticed his odd body language and then sat up on the bed.

                “You know, I don’t hate you.” Jey stated plainly, addressing the number one worry that is flooding Taehyung’s mind.

Taehyung looked up, “You don’t?” He questioned.

Jey made a face and shook her head, “Honestly, compared to my previous Valentine’s, this one was truly one of the better ones.” She reassured.

Taehyung nodded his absentmindedly as he contemplated the one thing he always wanted to say to her.

Jey noticed his silent and for odd reason that caused butterflies in her stomach and her heart to beat rapidly.

                “Is he going to say what I think it is?” She pondered, praying that he wasn’t going to confess to her right then there. Don’t get her wrong, she has some romantic feelings for him but not quite on the level of love yet. So, it would be _extremely_ awkward if he confessed his love, especially since they were not in a relationship yet!

Too busy with her frantic thoughts, Jey failed to realize that Taehyung said something.

                “I’m sorry. What was that?” She asked, still silently praying that he didn’t say that special three worded phrase that everyone loves to hear.

                “I said, I am sorry.” Taehyung repeated, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, avoiding her gaze.

                “Oh…. wait what?!”

 


	12. The Brainiac Has Finally Met his Match?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_Taehyung nodded his absentmindedly as he contemplated the one thing he always wanted to say to her._

_Jey noticed his silent and for odd reason that caused butterflies in her stomach and her heart to beat rapidly._

_“Is he going to say what I think it is?” She pondered, praying that he wasn’t going to confess to her right then there. Don’t get her wrong, she has some romantic feelings for him but not quite on the level of love yet. So, it would be extremely awkward if he confessed his love, especially since they were not in a relationship yet!_

_Too busy with her frantic thoughts, Jey failed to realize that Taehyung said something._

_“I’m sorry. What was that?” She asked, still silently praying that he didn’t say that special three worded phrase that everyone loves to hear._

_“I said, I am sorry.” Taehyung repeated, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, avoiding her gaze._

_“Oh…. wait what?!”_

Once team JeyHyung and team Jim arrived back from the hospital the next day, Jey and Taehyung were immediately bombarded by hard-hitting questions and a flurry of apologies. Jey smiled softly at the girls, who are currently riddled with guilt, as she brushed their apologies off. If anything, it was her own damn fault for not being vocal about her never-ending list of allergies. which something new is always added to the list every day. The girls, who are part of the “younger line” of their close knitted group, still couldn’t help but feel guilty. Tired of their endless apologies, Jey calmly walked up to her “babies” and pulled them into a suffocating hug. Squishing their faces into her magical boobs. All the fellas stood there dazed and, and not going to lie, strangely aroused by the interesting sight that they were all witnessing.

                “Ugh… mmdfwofen…” Maddie tried to protest, but her sounds were muffled by Jey’s rather large breasts.

Kim let out a soft chuckle while Seokjin absentmindedly caressed her arms. She looked up to her man with a sweet smile before leaving his side and rescuing her daughters from the wrath that is Jey’s magical boobs. Even though, Hana was honestly enjoying herself. A grin of content began to form on Hana’s playful face as she enjoyed the softness of her “dad’s” chest. Chrsya, noticing the goofy grin on Jackson’s face, decided to finally intervene.

                “Alright, break it up you two! If we continue this, the raging hormonal guys will lose their shit.” She teasingly announced, causing Jackson to gasp dramatically.

                “I am offended Chrsya! I can control my hormones thank you very much!” Jackson complained loudly, not failing to express how offended he was currently feeling.

Jaebum rolled his eyes, “Uh-huh, says the guy who just last week said _extremely_ explicit remarks about his roommate’s sinful legs…” He called Jackson out, earning him a snicker or two from Yugyeom and Mark.

Jackson’s jaw dropped even lower, feeling even more offended. He then dramatically put a hand over to his heart and clutched it.

                “You’re killing me over here JB.” He whispered, faking sadness and hurt in his eyes.

Maddie simply giggled at Jaebum’s expression, finding his annoyed expression rather handsome every time she witnesses it.

                “I’m sorry to hear that.” Jaebum responded, sending a playful wink in Maddie’s direction, causing the girl to blush a little bit.

                “Ooh! Is that a blush I see?!” Madelyn teased, playfully poking Maddie’s bicep.

Yoongi raised an eyebrow, “Why are you teasing Maddie about her blushing when you blush all the time when I compliment you?” He questioned, causing his roommate to blush from embarrassment.

                “Says the person who loves to compliment me whenever he gets the chance!” Madelyn retorted loudly yet jokingly.

Yoongi pursed his lips and simply yet sarcastically shrugged.

                “Not my fault you look good 24/7.” He said bluntly, spouting a counter-argument that caused his roommate and crush to blush even brighter, if that was even possible.

Alison grinned, loving the sight of her sister from another mister interacting with her crush.

                “You know, I didn’t think it was possible for you to blush that brightly Madelamb. Looks good on you.” Alison teasingly confessed, earning a deadly glare from Madelyn, but the sound of laughter from Hoseok.

                “Oh shit, didn’t think my girl can be smooth,” a smug smile began to grace his lips, “She learned it from me.” Hoseok stated, turning his head towards Jimin and Jungkook.

Alison feigned a look of disgust and threw the pen she was holding at Hoseok.

                “OW! The fuck was that for?” He questioned, rubbing the area where the pen hit.

Lightly shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Alison replied,

                “You are such a baby, you do know that, right?”

Hoseok winked at her, “But I’m your baby.”

Haneul and Billie gagged.

                “Oh God… that was too cheesy.” Haneul commented, leaning her head against Mark’s chest.

                “Yeah, I thought being cheesy was Seokjin’s job?” Billie jokingly teased, turning her away from Yugyeom and onto Seokjin.

Seokjin raised his eyebrow, “I have you know my pick-up lines are _amazing_. Ask my princess!”

Billie snorted, “Uh-huh… whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Seokjin gawked at the younger girl’s comments. Yup, he truly has a sibling type of relationship with the younger girls in the house.

With an amusing gleam in her eye, Kim couldn’t help but laugh and then left Jey’s side, once she successfully pried her off Hana. Again, Hana enjoyed being smothered by Jey’s wonderful breasts a little _too_ much.

                “Alright, before Jin’s feelings get hurt again, why don’t we call it night? It’s been a long day. Besides, a new pledge is moving in tomorrow, and she will be rooming with Namjoon downstairs.” Kim announced.

Jailene gave Kim a questioning look, “New pledge? Namjoon?” She began to laugh, “Oh shit… she’s going to be rooming with the biggest player in this whole fucking house.” She finished before continuing to laugh her ass off.

Haneul couldn’t help but laugh as well, “Seriously, why Namjoon? She couldn’t room with…I don’t know … Jinyoung?” She then turned to Mark, “Right? Isn’t Jinyoung the sweetest one out of your own personal group of friends?” She asked him, finding it both amusing and a bit off that the new pledge wanted to room with the biggest pervert she has ever met.

Mark simply laughed in response and agreed with his woman.

                “Oh, come on guys. Namjoon isn’t that bad.” Hana defended, earning a menacing glare from Jungkook.

                “Then why don’t you go be with him instead of me!” Jungkook shouted, not ashamed of showcasing his jealousy.

Hana stared at her roommate in complete awe, “Oh my goodness…” She muttered.

Being the parents that they were, Kim and Jey decided to end the conversation at hand before it got too out of hand.

                “Let’s just give this a shot, and if he rapes her in her sleep then I have no shame in castrating him. Plain and simple. Okay? Good. Off to bed guys.” Jey politely demanded, displaying the reason why she is the father, while Kim is the mother.

Each couple disappeared into their rooms one by one until Kim, Seokjin, Jey, and Taehyung were left.

                “You think our children will be fine?” Kim asked Jey, not failing to notice that awkward tension between Taehyung and Jey. She decided to ask her “hubby” about that another day.

Jey merely shrugged in response, “We shall see wifey. We shall see.” She answered before retreating to her room, not caring if Taehyung was following her like a puppy or not.

Before Taehyung walked after her, Seokjin grabbed onto his shoulder and asked,

                “Are you two okay?”

Taehyung’s eyes widened slightly, suddenly feeling unsure how to answer him.

                “Are we okay?” He questioned to himself, fully aware of the fact that he and Jey are indeed in fact not okay.

                “Hopefully…” He muttered before disappearing into his room.

A feeling of unsureness began to wash over Kim.

                “I still firmly believe that Taehyung is want she needs and vice versa.” She said as she began to walk into her room.

Seokjin lightly patted her head in response, “Yeah but do they see it?” He asked as he trailed behind her.

Kim let out a long sigh, “I hope so. I mean look at us.”

                “Yup, and so far, I am loving our story.”

                “Billie is right, you are too cheesy…”

The next few days were a blur, the girls were busy helping the new pledge, Toni, adjust to her new living arrangements, and the boys were busy calming down Namjoon. Yeah, when Kim and Jey decided on the living arrangement, they had no idea that Toni and Namjoon have a bit of a history. What kind? Well…

                “You are completely wrong, Kim Namjoon. The author wanted to portray the hardships of the poor not whatever mumble jumble you spouted.” Toni argued passionately, not wanting Namjoon to win yet another book argument.   
Namjoon scoffed, “In what universe do you live in, huh Toni? You completely missed the point of the book, if you obviously came to that ridiculous conclusion,” He then turned to his “brothers”, “Can’t she live with Jinyoung or Youngjae? I was fine living by myself in my room.” He finished, expressing his displeasure with the idea of his “rival” and secret crush living with him.

Jey found herself rolling her eyes, while Hana, Madelyn, Chrsya, and Maddie rubbed either rubbed their temples, pinched the bridge of their nose, or buried their faces in their hands. In short, they were all fed up with constant bickering.

Deciding to take the initiative, Jungkook proposed an academic decathlon between the two.

Hana gave Jungkook a look that basically said, “Are you kidding me?”, but Jungkook simply ignored it.

A smug smirk began to grace Toni’s lips as she toyed with the idea.

                “Beating Namjoon would be too easy, and I get rather bored easily.” Toni stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Namjoon rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Says the girl that makes up puns to keep herself entertained. I hear you mutter to yourself in Philosophy…”

Toni didn’t bother to look in his direction, “Not my fault you’re jealous of my awesome improve skills.”

Namjoon let out a short snort, “That is something not to be proud of.”

                “Whatever, why don’t you go outside and breath in some fresh air? It is obvious that your brain is lacking OxyJin. Get it? Because Kim’s nickname for Seokjin is Jin.” Toni asked before letting out a loud and sort exaggerated chuckle.

Seokjin joined in the laughing fest as he could never ignore a good pun.

                “I hate you so much...” Kim muttered as she glared at her man.

Toni stood up from the couch as she wiped away the tears that formed due to laughing so hard.

                “Okay, I’m off to my literature class. Again, thank you ladies for accepting me even though recruiting period is over.” Toni said sweetly, lightly bowing her head as she made her through her new housemates.

                “It’s no problem at all! We love adding more people to our crazy family.” Kim said warmly, using her signature tone of voice.

Toni couldn’t help but awe and pulled Kim into a sweet hug.

                “You guys are honestly amazing.” She proclaimed as she pulled away.

Jey smiled fondly at the new addition to the family.

                “Now, I’m leaving. I don’t want to be late!” Toni shouted before rushing out the door.

The second that Toni left the house, Namjoon began to pant and held his hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly.

                “Uh…you okay there?” Jimin asked, feeling rather curious with his sudden change in behavior.

Namjoon stared blankly off into the distance, eyeing the front door with pure intensity.

                “I think he’s broken.” Jungkook commented, slightly worried for his close friend.

Madelyn took a step forward, “Let me try something,” She then calmly walked over to Namjoon, leaning forward over the couch he was sitting on and then, “YO NAMBOOB!!!!” She shouted right into his ear, causing his ear drums to vibrate.

Namjoon yelped and shot up from his seat. He began to rub the inside of his ear and glaring at the female version of Yoongi. Madelyn simply grinned widely in response. Yoongi found himself smirking, silently praising his roomie.

                “I fixed him.” Madelyn stated, earning a pat on the back from Maddie.

Namjoon shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

Seokjin didn’t know what possessed him to walk over to Namjoon, but he did. If there was a person on this Earth that can relate to what Namjoon is currently going through, it’s him. He placed a brotherly hand on his shoulder and nodded his head. Uttering not a single word. It was during that moment that those two were connected.

                “Are they having their own husband and wife moment, like our “parents” do?” The two heard Hana whisper harshly to Alison.

Alison turned to Hana and shrugged, making a rather confused expression.

                “Why do I get the feeling that Seokjin is telepathically telling Namjoon the shit I put him through?” Kim asked quietly to Jailene, not sure if she should feel offended or not.

                “That’s probably because he is fam.” Jailene replied softly, leaning in closer to Kim and covering her mouth to prevent her lips from being read.

                “You know I can hear you princess and Jailene…” Seokjin pointed out, breaking his mental connection with Namjoon, giving her a “are you serious?” type of expression.

Kim merely stuck her tongue out at him and then smiled sweetly at him.

Seokjin playfully shook his head and then turned to Jimin.

                “Why do we like them again?” He playfully asked, not to just Jimin, but the rest of the fellas that were in the room.

                “Because.” Yoongi replied, speaking first. Keeping his answer short and sweet.

Madelyn gave him a look, “Just because?”

                “Yep. Just because.” Hoseok joined, blowing a playful kiss towards Alison, which caused her to shake her head.

                “So, will you guys help me?” Namjoon randomly asked, earning the attention of everyone in the living room.

                “Help you with what?” Taehyung asked.

                “Ask Toni out on a date.” Namjoon replied, sending a wave of shock throughout everyone’s bodies.

                “Wait what? A date? Dude! She _just_ moved in.” Hana said, pointing out the obvious.

                “No shit Sherlock. I know she just moved in. Doesn’t mean that I haven’t developed a crush prior to her moving in. Just because I rarely say anything to you guys or see you around campus and at home, doesn’t mean that I don’t have a life you know…” Namjoon retorted, causing Jungkook to pull Hana towards him to prevent his crazy woman from going after the Brainiac.

                “Can I hit him?” Hana asked her “parents”.

                “Go for it.”

                “No!”

Hana stared innocently at them, blinking from confusion.

                “So, which one is it? Yes or no?” She asked, hoping to gain some clarity.

Kim rubbed her forehead, “The answer is no.”

Hana whined a little, but Jungkook leaned closer, his breath lightly fanning her ear, and whispered,

                “Just wait until they are all gone.”

Hana smiled deviously at her crush, “I see you Jeon Jungkook. I knew you were bound to warm up to me eventually.”

                “I’m kind of started to regret it now.” Jungkook muttered playfully, earning a playful smack from Hana.

                “Okay, we’ll help you Namboob. Everyone deserves to find love. I mean look at Seokjin over here.” Kim announced, using her thumb to point at her prince.

                “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Seokjin said.

Namjoon smiled brightly, “You mean it?!”    

                “Yeah. Sure. Why not?” Jey replied, crossing her arms over her chest and looking indifferent.

                “Yes! Thanks!” Namjoon happily shouted, doing a little celebratory dance.

                “This is not going to end well, huh…” Chrsya asked, earning a chorus of “yes” and “yeah” from her second family.

                “This shall be fun.” Maddie added, as she and the rest of the gang continued to watch the Brainiac dance poorly yet happily.

It is now the day of the academic decathlon. It was time for once and for all decide who is the smarter one between Toni and Namjoon. Little did Toni know though, it was also the day where she will, at least, be aware of Namjoon’s developing feelings for her. However, little did Namjoon know… she already had the feeling that he did have a tiny crush on he, but what she wasn’t aware of is that the feelings were mutual. Again, she didn’t know it.

                “Alright, I want a clean fight between you two. No cheating and no insults in between questions. Got it?” Jackson asked, acting as the host and question giver. Why Jackson? Well it’s probably because no one else wanted to do it, and Jackson wanted to put his acting skills to the test. Yeah…don’t ask.

                “First question, what is meant by the phrase "turn genes on" or "turn genes off "?”  Jackson asked, officially beginning the house’s first ever academic decathlon.

Toni hit her buzzer first, “It means that the Hox genes determine whether specific genes are expressed in a particular place and time.” She answered, flashing a smug smile at Namjoon.

Jackson checked his notecard to see if she got it right, which she did.

                “Correct!” Jackson shouted, causing the girls to cheer for her. Yeah, the girls are having their own bet with their respective men. Whoever wins must do whatever the winner wants for a whole month.

Namjoon smirked, “It’s only the beginning baby girl.” He mouthed, causing Toni to gag just a bit.

                “Next question…” Jackson began, administering question after question until it was tied up between the two.

                “Alright, we are tied at 9-9. Whoever gets this question right wins; therefore, proving to the other that he or she is the smarter one. Now, the question is, which of the following explains the vast variation of traits in organisms on Earth?” Jackson asked, administering the tenth and final question.

The boys all gave Namjoon a look, silently praying that he will quicker than Toni. Nothing against their new roomie and possible “sister-in-law”, but they didn’t want to be slaves to their respective woman―more than they already are….

Toni eyed Namjoon, trying to gauge his reaction time in that particular moment. Just as she was about to hit her buzzer, the answer escaped her mind.

                “Oh shit… I know this… I do… fuck…” She muttered curse word after curse word as she desperately tried to remember the answer.

Noticing her despair, Namjoon decided to take this moment to up the ante.

                “Yo Toni. Tell you what, if you win, then I will bow at your feet and openly admit that you are indeed smarter than me. If I win, then you have to go on a coffee and bookstore date. Deal?” He stated, suggesting to sweeten the bet.

Toni scoffed, “Why on Earth would I agree to that? Are you scared that I’m going to win, huh Namjoon boy?” She taunted as the answer slowly crept back into her mind.

Namjoon smirked in response, “Yes or no?”

                “Fine.” Toni agreed, not knowing what was going to happen next.

                “Good.” Namjoon said, hitting his buzzer swiftly, beating Toni to the punch. “See you tomorrow at noon then,” He began, sending a playful yet flirtatious wink at Toni, “The answer is natural selection.” He finished, answering the question and overall winning their little academic decathlon.

Toni couldn’t help but feel tricked as she continued to gawk at Namjoon.

                “What just happened???” Toni asked her sorority sisters, refusing to believe that she has a date with Namjoon tomorrow.

                “You just lost and now have to go on a date with Namjoon over there.”

                “That’s what I thought…. Shit…” 


	13. Here We Go Again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_Noticing her despair, Namjoon decided to take this moment to up the ante._

_“Yo Toni. Tell you what, if you win, then I will bow at your feet and openly admit that you are indeed smarter than me. If I win, then you have to go on a coffee and bookstore date. Deal?” He stated, sweetening the bet._

_Toni scoffed, “Why on Earth would I agree to that? Are you scared that I’m going to win, huh Namjoon boy?” She taunted as the answer slowly crept back into her mind._

_Namjoon smirked in response, “Yes or no?”_

_“Fine.” Toni agreed, not knowing what was going to happen next._

_“Good.” Namjoon said, hitting his buzzer swiftly, beating Toni to the punch. “See you tomorrow at noon then,” He began, sending a playful yet flirtatious wink at Toni, “The answer is natural selection.” He finished, answering the question and overall winning their little academic decathlon._

_Toni couldn’t help but feel tricked as she continued to gawk at Namjoon._

_“What just happened???” Toni asked her sorority sisters, refusing to believe that she has a date with Namjoon tomorrow._

_“You just lost and now have to go on a date with Namjoon over there.”_

_“That’s what I thought…. Shit…”_

It has been weeks since their infamous academic and for the most part, everything is alright in the world. Toni had _finally_ held up her end of the bet and went out on that date with Namjoon. To her surprise, he was actually a hidden romantic. That coffee and bookstore date was just a disguise for the actual date that Namjoon had planned in his devious mind. The real date consisted of a trip to the beach, and a simple yet romantic picnic was spread out for the two. It was definitely the night to remember. All this time Toni had thought Namjoon had been jealous of her and hated her guts because she was basically his equal in terms of intellect but that wasn’t the case. Namjoon had actually fallen for the woman but didn’t know how to express his feelings. Even though both the ladies and his “brothers” all joked around saying that he was the biggest player in the house, he was quite the opposite. He was more socially awkward and never had girlfriend in his life. Just like the guys, before they met the love of their lives, he was more of a “one and done” type of guy…until he met Toni. The day she actually agreed to the terms of the bet, he was over the moon. Never in his lifetime would he think that Toni would even agree to it in the first place. She had a moment lapse in judgement and that worked in his favor.

Now, it was nearing the end of the school year and that meant it was almost time for the dreaded finals week. Most of the “couples” were too busy studying for their exams and finishing up any end-of-the-semester assignments, like essays or group projects, that they rarely saw the person of their affection. While the average person would worry that his or her crush would start to lose interest in him or her, that wasn’t the case for these lads and lassies. Why? Well, that’s because they had something else on their plate and that was the infamous game of “who’s to blame?”. The game came into effect because one girl's accidental advice, which caused all the dominoes to fall one right after the other. Let’s elaborate, shall we?

_Kim & Seokjin_

With the two future medical students studying their asses off in a vacant laboratory, which the two managed to snag thanks to Seokjin being a lab assistant for the professor that usually books that room for organic chemistry, Seokjin couldn’t help but sneak glances at his future girlfriend. Yes. Kim is still his future girlfriend because Seokjin still hasn’t found the right time to ask her out. All their mutual friends have been telling him that she doesn’t need some elaborate event to be asked out, but he wouldn’t hear any of it. In his mind, she’s his princess; therefore, deserves a princess worthy event. The question was, when would it be the right time to execute such an event? That event was more of a priority than studying for his finals.

Taking a quick peek at her roomie and unofficial boyfriend, Kim instantly took notice on his concentrated face as he mumbled something incoherent here and there and jotted down a thing or two.  An amusing giggle escaped her lips as she finally put down her lucky pen and then swiveled her body so that was facing the handsome boy.

            “What’s got you looking like your brain is about to explode?” She asked and just as she was about to peer over his shoulder, Seokjin felt her presence getting closer and quickly covered his notebook.

            “Hey! No peeking!” He shouted, panic filling up his entire body.

Kim eyed him strangely, wondering what caused him to do that. She cautiously rolled her chair closer to the panic filled boy and then placed a loving hand on her arm.

            “Hey…what’s got you all panicky? Is it because of finals? If it is, then you honestly do not have to wo—” Before Kim could continue spouting words of reassurance, she felt something soft pressing against her lips as well as well as a pair of hands wrapping around your waist and practically pulling her out of her seat. Seokjin found himself melting into the kiss. How can _one_ person make him feel this way? Make him feel as if he’s unconditionally loved by someone who is not with him for the mere fact that he is a “pretty rich boy”. If anything, Kim found his over the top handsome looks a turn off and likes to make it known to him on a daily basis. It was true when her close friends told her that she valued personality over physical appearance any day. Kim was special to him.

Wanting to show how much he truly loves her, he pulled her closer, causing her to stand and practically tower over him, and held her against his body tightly, wanting nothing more to take her back to their shared room and “refresh” their memory on the Human Reproductive System.

Just as the kiss was becoming intense and their hormones at an all-time high, the couple heard someone open the door and shout,

            “Oh shit!”

Seokjin and Kim immediately pulled apart, revealing their bright red and swollen lips to the intruder. Feeling extremely embarrassed, Kim buried her face in Seokjin’s chest, leaving him to deal with the person.

            “Sorry about that. Um, can we help you with something?” Kim heard Seokjin ask the person, still feeling the urge to crawl in a hole and die.

The person rubbed the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly at Seokjin.

            “Yeah, I was wondering if you have seen a person named Baekhyun anywhere? He texted me saying that he was in a lab in the science hall, but the fucker failed to tell me what room.” The person quickly explained, wanting to leave the room as soon as possible.

Upon hearing a familiar name, Kim slowly pulled away from the comfort that was Seokjin’s chest and then turned to the person. Just as she was about to ask if it was the same Baekhyun in her microbiology class, the person cut her off.

            “Kim?”

Kim squinted her eyes to get a better look at the person and then a look of complete and utter surprised graced her face.

            “Chanyeol?”

_Madelyn & Yoongi_

Currently in a practice room, Madelyn peacefully sat in front of the piano and practiced her final piece over and over. Yoongi, who was currently sitting on the floor and resting his eyes, found himself gradually getting lost in the music. The way each note floated out of the grand piano was complete and utter heaven to him. Well, that is until Madelyn accidentally hit the wrong chord. His eyes’ instantly shot open and then slowly shifted his head towards the now nervous woman. He eyed her weirdly with a raised eyebrow and after a couple of seconds of debating on whether to scold her from the floor or standing next to her, Yoongi decided on the latter. He let out a long and semi-annoyed sigh and gathered up all his strength to lift himself up from the floor.

As soon as that sigh escaped his lips, Madelyn couldn’t help but let out a tiny yet pitiful whine as she felt his dark presence beside her.

            “You got this musical piece down to a T, so what happened?” Yoongi asked simply yet with a hint of laziness in his voice.

Madelyn let out a long and depressing sigh as the guilt has finally took over her mind and heart, and she didn’t know how to confess her “sins” to Yoongi as she feared that he might look at her differently once he finds out what she accidentally had done.

Noticing that her body language was closed off, showing him that she was feeling rather guarded, Yoongi took a seat next to her on the piano bench. He then placed a warm hand on her shoulder and pulled her close.

Blushing from the sudden contact, Madelyn couldn’t help but smile at his action. Yes, it was small, but it displayed his caring nature. It was rare for anyone to see that, and it made her feel rather special that she was one of the few people who see it.

            “I fucked up Yoongs…” Madelyn began, trying to figure out how to put the rest into words.

Yoongi eyed her strangely yet again, wondering what a sweet girl like Madelyn could have done.

            “What do you mean?” He asked, signaling her to continue.

            “Remember Chanyeol?” She asked quickly before continuing on with her explanation.

Hearing his name escape her pretty lips caused Yoongi flinched. He thought she was done with that guy. Great…

            “Yeah…” He replied coolly, masking the annoyed tone in his voice.

            “Well, I gave him advice on how to get a girl without knowing who the girl actually was and then it hit me when I saw him talking to some of his friends in the hallway with Alison in tow because she had a huge break in between classes and asked me if she could hang out with me in the music department and then I happily said that she could and—” Before Madelyn could continue with her rambling, a habit she did when she was nervous, Yoongi pressed his hand gently over her mouth.

            “You’re rambling Mads…” He pointed out, wanting her to get straight to the point. He felt her smile brightly against his palm and couldn’t help but shake his head at her.

            “This woman.” He amusingly thought, even though he had no expression visible on his face. He then slowly removed his hand and allowed Madelyn to continue with her explanation. 

            “Sorry but as I was saying, I had given Chanyeol advice on how to win the heart of his crush without fully aware of who the girl is and then like I said earlier, it dawned on me on who the girl was when I overheard him talking to his friends with Alison. He was telling him how it must have been work of the fate Gods or some shit like that because he befriended the close friend of the girl who was kind enough to help him during their time in Chemistry 101.” She explained quickly, feeling the guilt slowly leave her body with each word that escaped her lips.

Yoongi stared at Madelyn blankly, feeling rather confused with her explanation. He still had yet to see why she “fucked” up.

Yoongi made a face as he thought about her story, analyzing it in his own special way, and just as he was going to ask her to clarify something, a guy with bleached blonde hair walked in, interrupting their alone time.

            “Sorry, I thought no one booked this practice room, I can… wait, Madelyn is that you?” the blonde-haired boy asked, earning a shock yet happy smile from the girl.

            “Yeah, why are you… oh my goodness, Jae?” She questioned back, feeling happy to see an old friend from her introduction to music theory days.

Yoongi eyed the two with questionable eyes.

            “Who is he and how did he know where to find you?”

_Jey & Taehyung_

Staring blankly at her laptop screen, while tucked away in a corner somewhere in the library, Jey glanced at her philosophy textbook and back at her blank word document. She began to nod absentmindedly and then slammed her head on the keyboard, causing a train of random letters to appear on her once blank document.

            “This is hopeless…” She pathetically thought as she began to lightly bang her forehead against the keyboard, causing more trains of random letters.

As she felt all was lost in the world, she felt someone put his or her hand on her shoulder. Ready to yell at the person for touching her sacred body without her permission, Jey swiftly and angrily lifted her head up from her laptop and then turned around in her chair. All signs of anger vanished from her body as soon as her eyes laid upon a familiar face.

            “Taehyungie!’ She happily shouted, well whispered loudly since they were in a library.

Taehyung smiled shyly at her and then handed her a little pick me up.

            “Here. I ordered your favorite.” He told her before taking a seat right next to her. Since their little hospital adventure, Jey and Taehyung have been stuck on “awkward” mode and it was only recently that they these two were back to “normal”. Taehyung will forever feel guilty for landing her in the hospital and still feel unworthy to be her boyfriend but that doesn’t stop him from trying though. Plus, it helps that Jey has been rather affectionate, well, affectionate for her, lately, so it is a win-win situation. Seeing her smile brightly at him always lit a fire of determination in his heart.

            “So, what are you working on?” He asked, noticing her a blank word document on her laptop.

Jey made a disgusted face as she took a sip of her coffee and eyed Taehyung in such a way as if he said a taboo word to her. She took one more sip of her warm beverage before setting it down.

            “I’m working on my Philosophy final but as you can see…” She gestured to her screen. “It’s an _extremely_ slow work in progress!” She said a little too sweetly before dropping her fake smile.

Taehyung smiled sympathetically at her and placed a comforting hand on her head.

            “It’s okay Jey. You’ll write a masterpiece and pass your final with flying colors.” He reassured her, hoping that his words were comforting to her as he began to pat her head.

Jey glared at him and swatted his hands away, “What am I a dog?”

Taehyung grinned widely at her, “Yes! A very cute dog. You’re my Jey puppy now.” He teased, earning himself an even harsher glare from the woman.

As Jey was about to retaliate, the bickering “couple” felt a cold presence behind them.

A nervous giggle escaped Jey’s lips as she feared that a library worker was right behind them and was going to tell them to leave for being too noisy.

Noticing the discomfort in Jey’s posture, Taehyung smiled sweetly at her and decided to save her from being scolded by the library worker. He turned his body around to face the person and just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, Jey noticed another familiar face from her peripheral vision.

            “Oh, hey Yongguk!” She began, her panicky smile soon replaced with a friendly one. “I thought you were a library worker ready to kick Taehyung and I out of the place.” She confessed, feeling the anxiety leave her precious heart.

A deep chuckle was heard in response.

            “Nah. I was actually looking for you. Luckily for me, I actually ran into Kim earlier, and she told me where you would be.” Yongguk said simply, smiling softly at Jey.

Taehyung felt something unwanted creep in his heart. Was he jealous again? Not again.

            “You were looking for me? May I ask why?” Jey questioned, feeling her little school girl crush return for the Senior student.

            “I wanted to ask you something important…” Yongguk replied vaguely, causing Taehyung to become even more riddled with jealousy.

            “Important?”

_Hana & Jungkook_

Sighing for the nth time that afternoon, Hana stared with boredom visible in her eyes as she watched Jungkook run the obstacle course again…again…and again. Why did she have to be there for this? She had yet to determine the reasoning. Lately, Jungkook has been weird towards her since she had that run-in with his supposed rival, Choi Seungcheol. Yeah, it all started a couple of weeks ago when she was struggling to carry a few books that she needed for her art history paper, and Seungcheol just so happened to be in the right place at the right time and came to her aid. Since then, Seungcheol has been texting her on friendly terms, but according to Jungkook,

            _“It starts off a friendly and then it ends with you moaning out his name as he makes you—”_

_“Okay I got it!”_

Yeah, that was fun conversation with Jungkook once he found out that she was texting his rival. Ever since Seungcheol managed to out wrestle Jeon Cena himself, it truly pissed him off. He even injured his waist just a bit because of it so hearing from Maddie that Hana has been texting him did not make him happy whatsoever; hence, why Hana is now watching him practice for his upcoming physical exam. Plus, it gives her a “friendly” reminder on why she was _interested_ in him in the first place. Though, neither one of them will admit that they have developing romantic feelings for one another. It was only a matter of time before they get together.

Finally having enough of seeing Jungkook jump over the wall yet again, Hana fished out her phone and began to research some ideas for final video production progress. She was once studying to become a Nurse but after taking an introductory to film production, she immediately fell in love with the idea of shooting and editing her videos and decided to switch her major to Fine Arts.

Jungkook took a quick break and saw Hana’s face buried deep in her phone, he decided to take the opportunity to scare her. He swiftly wiped away the sweat that was cascading down his face and took a sip of water. After he took his sip, he calmly screwed on the cap and then…

            “HEADS UP!” He hollered before chucking the water bottle at his roommate.

Hana heard him shout something and before she could ask what he yelled, she saw a water bottle coming at her. She quickly shielded her face and let out a loud shriek. She soon heard an annoying laugh afterwards. Hana glared at the laughing pretty boy and chucked the water bottle at his head and lucky for her, her aim was good.

            “Fuck you Jeon Jungkook!” She shouted angrily, stomping her way down the bleachers.

A sly smile appeared on his face as Jungkook eyed with a perverted look.

            “Sure. When and where Hana baby.” He said flirtatiously, winking at her playfully.

Hana looked at him, completely in awe, as she suddenly felt disgusted with his behavior. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, causing them to be pushed up just a smidge.

Jungkook noticed her beautiful breasts being pushed up just a bit and found himself becoming a bit aroused.

Hana observed him slowly licking his lips as his eyes were no longer staring at her face. She then followed his line of sight and then once she found out what he was staring at, she immediately smacked him, causing him to come back to reality.

            “You’re such a pervert, Kook.” Hana commented, feeling even more pissed off and disgusted with the raging hormonal boy.

            “That’s what I keep telling him, Hana, but he doesn’t listen.” A voice cut in, joining in on their conversation.

His body immediately tensed as Jungkook recognized who that arrogant voice belonged to.

            “Oh, hey Seungcheol!” Hana happily greeted, flashing him a friendly smile.

Jungkook’s gaze hardened on his senior as he possessively wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

Hana eyed him weirdly at his sudden action but waved it off since she didn’t want to fight him in front of company.

            “What do you want?” Jungkook asked rudely, wanting so much to punch him in the face.

Seungcheol ignored the obvious rudeness in Jungkook’s voice and switched his attention onto Hana since she was the reason why he was in the gym in the first place.

            “Actually, I came here to ask Miss Hana something.” Seungcheol announced, pretending to look disinterested.

A look of shock graced her face.

            “Me?” Hana asked, pointing to herself. “What for?” She added.

            “Well…”

_Jailene & Jimin_

Currently lounging around on the grass, Jailene watched her fellow students pass her sight as they were merrily chatting amongst themselves. Probably discussing their plans for the weekend. Unlike her, they were model students and more than likely did not procrastinate and put off doing her final Psychology paper. A look of displeasure appeared on Jailene’s face as she stared at her one paragraph written essay. Yeah, the paper had to be ten pages at least and it was due in two days. She was fucked.

            “Still only have one paragraph written?” A friendly voice asked, standing next to the blanket that she was lying down on.

Upon hearing the voice, Jailene averted her gaze from her laptop screen and onto the person who dared to speak to her while she was trying to focus.

            “Hey Jimin.” She said blandly, no happiness whatsoever in her voice.

Jimin tilted his head, finding her behavior rather adorable, and gave her a look that said, “I told you so.”   
Jailene glared at the cute boy, mentally flipping him off, before getting back to work.

Jimin chuckled deeply and took a seat next to her. He then leaned over her to take a quick peek at her screen.   
Jailene’s face became flush at how close his face was next to hers. Even though they had done _things_ in the past, they weren’t exactly dating—not yet, at least. So, him being that close to her still made her shy.

            “What’s your paper about?” He asked, wanting to lend a helping hand to the woman of his affections.

Instead of verbally answering him, Jailene reached to her other side and grabbed a book. She then tossed the book onto his lap.

            “That.” She told him, wanting to throw that book in a volcano somewhere.

Jimin stared at her in confusion as he picked up the book and began to examine it.

            “Okay… I still don’t understand what your paper is about?” Jimin asked, feeling slightly stupid that he couldn’t quite grasp what her paper was about.

Noticing a look of sadness slowly appearing on his precious face, Jailene quickly explained to him, not wanting him to feel stupid or any other negative emotion.

            “I have to pick a famous book and pick at the author’s brain. Like, what was going through his mind when he wrote this famous piece of literature? So, my dumb ass self decided to ask Toni for help in regarding to picking out a book, and she _had_ to pick the hardest piece of literature to read known to man.” She explained, sending a murderous glare to wherever Toni is currently at. Probably having a “fun” debate with Namjoon. How was that fun? Yeah, Jailene would never understand.

A lightbulb finally went off in Jimin’s brain. Ah, now he understood. He then picked up the book and opened to one of the bookmark pages. He quickly skimmed the passage, surprisingly, grasping the overall idea of what the author was trying to say. Who would have thought listening to Namjoon ramble on and on about literature would pay off one day?

Just as Jimin was going to tell her what he thought about the book, a person came jogging up on him.

            “Jailene, there you are!” The person shouted happily. A little _too_ happy for Jimin’s liking.

Jailene looked away from the book and up at the person. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as she was happy to see an old friend.

            “Oh hi! What’s up, Wonwoo?” Jailene asked in a friendly tone of voice.

            “Wonwoo?” Jimin questioned mentally as he stared down at the intruder. Then it hit him.

            “Aren’t you friends with Seungcheol?” Jimin asked, wanting to make sure that it was the same person as the person he was thinking of.

            “Seungcheol? Oh! The dude who’s Jungkook’s rival?” Jailene questioned as well, finding the name familiar as well.

Wonwoo chuckled deeply, “Yeah, that’s him and yes, I am friends with the muscle head.” He answered.

Jailene couldn’t help but laugh at what Wonwoo called his close friend.

            “Muscle head.” She mentally repeated, laughing in her mind as well.

Wonwoo noticed a look of amusement appear on Jailene’s face, briefly distracting him of why he was there in the first place.

            “So, why are you here?” Jimin asked coldly, finding his presence annoying.

Snapping out his daze, Wonwoo quickly got back to reality and said,

            “I actually wanted to see if Jailene would like to hang out sometime.”

            “Who would like to hang out sometime?” Jailene asked, not hearing him say her name.

Wonwoo chuckled once more, finding her confusion cute.

            “You.”


	14. Hell Has to be Way Better Than This (Pt.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_Wonwoo chuckled deeply, “Yeah, that’s him and yes, I am friends with the muscle head.” He answered._

_Jailene couldn’t help but laugh at what Wonwoo called his close friend._

_“Muscle head.” She mentally repeated, laughing in her mind as well._

_Wonwoo noticed a look of amusement appear on Jailene’s face, briefly distracting him of why he was there in the first place._

_“So, why are you here?” Jimin asked coldly, finding his presence annoying._

_Snapping out his daze, Wonwoo quickly got back to reality and said,_

_“I actually wanted to see if Jailene would like to hang out sometime.”_

_“Who would like to hang out sometime?” Jailene asked, not hearing him say her name._

_Wonwoo chuckled once more, finding her confusion cute._

_“You.”_

After the many run ins with each different guy, the ladies were happy to be at home, hoping that what had happened earlier would be put behind them and each of them could move with their lives. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. As soon as each couple came back home from their study sessions, an all-out war of “he said, she said” broke out. Girls were pitted against the boys as each fella wanted to put the blame on one of the girls, stating that it was _her_ fault that another guy has expressed interest in their woman.

            “Are you kidding me right now Taehyung? I did not “sabotage” your chances with Jey!” Kim argued with the boy, growing agitated by the second. If there was one thing that she hated, other than Seokjin being a narcissist, it was being blamed for something she did not do.

Taehyung narrowed his eyes onto the woman, “Yes you did! Yongguk fucking asked her out because of you!” He retorted loudly, pointing accusingly at her.

            “How was I supposed to know that he was going to do that?! All I did was politely direct him towards her! What he did afterwards was all up to him!” Kim stated angrily, flopping back down in her seat. “Seokjin, why aren’t you defending me?!” She questioned, directing her anger on to her “boyfriend”.

Seokjin gawked at her question, “Are you being serious right now? How can I possibly defend the woman that says she loves me but turns around and flirts with that Chanyeol guy?!” He argued back, sending her a nasty glare.

Now it was Kim’s turn to gawk.

            “I told you that was back in freshman year! And! He needed help! What did you want me to do? Let him fail?!” She argued back, while the rest of the roommates watched them as if they were watching a tennis match.

Feeling sympathetic and guilty on what happened, Madelyn decided to finally butt in.

            “If you want to be angry, then be angry at me, Seokjin. I was the one who gave him the advice in the first place.” She kindly suggested as it was her fault that Chanyeol sought out Kim and asked her out on a date.

Seokjin thought about what Madelyn had said for a second and then said,

            “You’re right. I _will_ blame you!”

Not liking his tone of voice towards his woman, Yoongi stared coldly at the elder and placed a warm hand on Madelyn’s shoulder.

            “She already apologized to you since we got home. Don’t be a petty little bitch and hold it against her.” He said coldly, defending his roommate and possible future girlfriend.

Haneul watched the two couples stare at each other intensely and then looked up at Mark sadly as if she was telling him something telepathically.

            “You guys. You are honestly upsetting my love. Can’t you both admit that you both fucked up and move on?” Mark said, suggesting that they admit their wrongdoings and get on with their lives.

However, one specific couple did quite the opposite.

            “Really Mark? Says the person who’s dating the girl who hooked Chrysa up with that Vernon guy.” Jackson said, pointing the blame onto Mark and his girlfriend.

Mark gave him a look that showed that he was offended by his words.

            “Oh, you want to play as well? Why don’t you tell everyone how Seungcheol knew where to find Hana that day, huh?” Mark fought back, shocking everyone, especially the ones who shipped “MarkSon”.

Chrysa gasped, finding his accusations offensive and did not deserve to be blamed for that.

            “You fucking me, right now Mark? How was I supposed to know that he was going to start texting Hana,” She then turned her attention to Hana and Jungkook, “Which, by the way, I had no idea that you and Seungcheol were rivals, Jungkook. You have to believe me.” Chrysa pleaded her case.

Hana flashed her a sympathetic smile, “It’s okay Chrsya. I know you didn’t have any bad intentions when you told Seungcheol where to find me.” She then looked at Jungkook “sweetly”, “It’s his own damn fault for not trusting me and telling me about his “stupid” rivalry in the damn first place!” She finished, directing her anger at Jungkook and not putting the blame onto anyone else. She had enough of that stupid “blame game” anyway.

Jaebum watched the many couples go at each other’s throats and then let out a long and tired sigh. Maddie shot him a sympathetic smile and began to rub his back gently, knowing that all this fighting was exhausting him.

Jaebum then shifted his head towards and smiled softly back.

            “Is it sad that I’m happy that I only have to worry about our Japanese professor?” He joked lightly, letting out a soft chuckle near the end.

Maddie couldn’t help but smile at him, “Yeah. I agree with you on that. I’m kind of glad that I am not dealing with that bull shit.” She said, agreeing with his rhetorical question.

            “Same guys.” Namjoon said, joining the two on the couch with Toni by his side.

Toni stared at them in awe, “I can’t believe they have not stopped arguing since we got home.” She said, shaking her head at the “soldiers” of World War III.

Maddie scoffed lightly, “I can. This is what happens when we have big personalities on the girls’ side,” She gestured to the girls, “And big personalities on the boys’ side.” She stated, gesturing to the boys.

Toni glanced back the bickering family and shook her head.

            “Okay, I’m going to intervene. This is getting way out of hand.” She announced.

            “I wouldn’t even bother…” Alison began, joining the little safe haven they got going on, “Besides, I tried to stop them and Hoseok and I were told to shut the fuck and stay out of it.” She finished, smiling sadly and letting out a defeated sigh.

Hoseok wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

            “Honestly, I have never seen them fight this badly.” He commented, eyeing his soul partner, Yoongi, go at it with Seokjin while Kim and Madelyn tried to pull their respective man away from one another.

            “That’s not true. There was this one time where I have seen the guys from my own personal group argue like this and that was because they allowed a girl get between them.” Yugyeom confessed, adding to the conversation with Billie burying her face in his chest. Billie hated arguing with a passion. It always reminded her of her parents whenever they argue.

Upon hearing what Yugyeom had said, Jaebum instantly shot him a dirty look.

            “Really dude?” He questioned, frustration and disbelief visible in his voice.

Yugyeom raised his hands up in surrender, “Sorry…” He muttered.

            “If you want to be with so damn badly, then why don’t you go fuck him then!?” The gang of calm couples heard Jimin shout, shocking them all as they have _never_ heard Jimin explode like that.

            “Maybe I should! It’s probably better than hearing you accusing me of wanting to cheat on you when, NEWS FLASH, we aren’t fucking dating!” They now heard Jailene argue back, shocking the girls even more since she was never the one to raise her voice.

Alison and Billie felt their jaw drop when they heard her.

            “Holy shit… our close bond is slowly fading away…” Billie whispered sadly as she continued to witness her “sisters” say countless of hurtful words and phrases at the person they supposedly “love”. If there was one thing that Billie noticed first before anyone else in this house, it’s that her “sisters” were falling in love. Each fella looked at them like how Yugyeom looked at her the first time he confessed to her.

            “Okay, I’m done. These guys can argue until they lose their voices. I don’t give a shit.” Toni proclaimed before shooting up from her seat and then looking down at Namjoon, “Want to retire to our room? Play some music loud enough to drown out their bickering?” She suggested, feeling fed up and just plain exhausted at this point.

Namjoon smiled softly at her and then stood up from his seat as well.

            “That sounds like plan.” He gently grasped her hand and interlaced their fingers, “You guys should do the same. I don’t think they are going to stop anytime soon.” He advised before leading his woman down the hallway that led to their room.

The rest of the nonfighting couples glanced at one another and decided to take Namjoon’s advice. He was the Brainiac of the house for a reason. Each couple left their position one by one and headed back to their room.

As for Billie and Yugyeom, they decided to save their fellow “officially-in-a-relationship” couple. Billie ducked between Jailene and Chrysa, who were currently angrily pleading with their men, and reached out to Haneul, who was currently being shielded by Mark.

            “Psst… Haneul! Take my hand.” Billie whispered harshly while Yugyeom stood between Mark and Jackson.

Haneul looked away from Mark’s backside and onto Billie. A defeated smile appeared on her lips as Haneul felt the urge to cry gradually come closer and closer. It was her fault that Vernon approached Chrsya in the first place.

Billie noticed the guilt wash over Haneul’s face and immediately put an end to that before it gotten any worse.

            “No. Whatever you are thinking Haneul, squash it. It is not your fault. You did not tell Vernon to go ask out Chrysa.” Billie stated softly, wanting to get out of the battlefield quickly as possible.

Haneul stared at Billie sadly, thinking about what she just had heard.

            “Okay…” She said softly, feeling rather reluctant to go with her but ended up deciding on it since she had enough of being blamed for one night.

Flashing her a warm smile, Billie gently took her hand and then tapped on Mark’s shoulder.

Mark turned around seconds later and noticed the two girls holding hands. Yugyeom peeked around Mark and saw that Billie had succeeded in her mission.

            “We’re going to back to our rooms. You two should do the same.” Billie said, handing Haneul’s hand over to Mark for him to grab onto.

As soon as Haneul’s hand left hers, Billie held out her hand towards Yugyeom, waiting for him to take the hint and hold her hand. A warm smile appeared on his face as Yugyeom quickly took Billie’s hand and proceeded to head upstairs and retire in their room for the night.

            “You think they’ll be fine?” Billie asked as she and Yugyeom climbed up the stairs.

Yugyeom glanced back down to the living room, where the battle was taking place, and then said,

            “Who the fuck knows…”

With more than half of the nonfighting couples secured away in their rooms, each of them silently prayed that the fighting would cease and

_Toni & Namjoon_

Taking a quick peek outside, Toni let out a sigh of defeat as she still heard rather loud arguing. She slowly made her way back to the room and shut and locked the door. Namjoon peeked up from the book he was reading and noticed the defeated smile on Toni’s face. He shot her a pitiful look before closing his book and setting it on the night stand. He then patted the spot next to him and waited for her cute self to come over.

Toni eyed him weirdly, “What?” She mouthed, noticing a peculiar gleam in his eyes. Then it hit hurt her. Plus, it helped that Namjoon commanded “Alexa” to play “Careless Whisper” to set the mood. As soon a familiar saxophone opening began to play, Toni bent over, laughing her ass off as Namjoon used his phone app to dim the lights and change it to a reddish tint.

            “The fuck are you doing, Nams?” Toni asked, trying her hardest to stop laughing.

Instead of verbally answering, Namjoon crawled off the bed and sauntered his way over to her. Not wanting to give her the chance to ask any other questions, Namjoon cupped her chin and then tilted it up slowly, meeting her innocent gaze.

Feeling completely frozen right that moment, Toni stared helplessly at Namjoon, unsure if she wanted him to kiss her or get away from her.

Taking her silence as a positive sign for him to keep going, Namjoon slowly leaned forward, closing the gap between their lips with every second.

Toni closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in his touch as Namjoon pressed his lips against her sweetly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and then slowly led her to the bed. He lowered her body nice and slow, his lips never once breaking the connection, as his hands began to roam her beautiful body. His touch lighting a trail of fire behind them as he explored uncharted territory. If this was any other girl, Namjoon would be in full dominant mode, but since this was Toni, he wanted to take his time. He wanted to make sweet love to her and tonight was the night.

Finally taking a break to catch their breaths, Namjoon eyed Toni’s bright red and swollen lips and found himself smirking. He then reached over to his side of the nightstand and pulled out a condom.

            “Are you sure you want to do this?”

            “Yes… plus we can drown their yelling with our moans.”

            “That’s my girl.”

_Alison & Hoseok_

A mixture of moaning and skin-on-skin contact filled the room as Alison continued her fast pace, placing her hands on Hoseok’s sweaty chest to stead herself as she rode him. Most of the time, Hoseok loved being on top, thrusting into her nice and slow and then unleashing the demon inside of him. Propping her legs on his shoulder as he switched modes. Going from being the sweet boyfriend that he is to the sex God that wanted nothing more to make her cum for him multiple of times. He loved seeing her mouth form a tiny “O” as he pinned her wrists together and thrusted mercilessly in her soaking wet core. Her bundle of nerves throbbing, wanting some form of friction as he was thrusting in her.

However, Hoseok decided to be nice and let her top for once. Let Alison show him her inner dominant side. Hoseok knew that she had one but for the most part, she allowed him to have his way with her.

            “F-fuck Alison… you’re going to make daddy cum…” Hoseok moaned, causing Alison to moan herself and pick up the pace. She felt her release coming as the pleasure built more and more in the pit of her stomach, begging her to unleash it.

Observing a familiar look on her face, Hoseok took that opportunity to switch it up. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and flipped them over with ease. He gently grabbed one of her legs and rested in on his shoulder. He began to thrust into her nice and slowly with a hint of roughness as well. Alison’s breasts would jiggle a little bit with each hard impact.

            “You ready now…to cum…for me…?” He asked, grunting in between words.

Alison nodded her head, her mind completely fuzzy from the mass amount of pleasure she was receiving.

Hoseok felt her walls constrict around his dick, signaling him that her high was coming. He quickly thrusted in her, hitting her g-spot each time, slowly breaking down the “dam” that was locking away her orgasm.

With one more thrust, Alison felt a wave of pleasure wash over her entire body as a breathy moan escaped her lips and her juices slowly flow out of her. Hearing that precious moan leave her lips sent Hoseok over the edge as he found himself releasing as well.

His thrusts became sloppy and eventually slowed down. With one last thrust, he emptied his seed into the latex protection before pulling out. He discarded the used condom in the trashcan and then walked to the closet to grab a spare towel. He quickly walked over to his mesmerized woman and began the clean-up process, however, before he got too far, Alison said,

            “Why are you cleaning me up? Who said that we were done?”

Hoseok a devilish smirk grace her “innocent” lips and then tossed the towel to the floor.

            “My bad…”

_Maddie & Jaebum_

Currently pacing back and forth, Jaebum heard his close friends spout hurtful words and phrases to the women that they supposedly had fallen in love with.

            “They have a funny way of showing it…” He mentally said, scoffing at their claims of loving their roommates.

Maddie glanced away from her laptop, which she was typing up the next chapter of a story she’s been working on for months now, and eyed her crush and roommate with sympathetic eyes. Hating to see Jaebum like that, she let out a short sigh and then shut her laptop but not before saving her progress. She pushed herself away from her desk and then made her way over to the disappointed boy. Maddie placed a comforting hand on his arm, causing the pacing boy to cease. Jaebum raised an eyebrow at her and quickly took notice on how stressed she looked. A small yet warm smile began to form on his normally emotionless face as Jaebum gently held her hand then led her back to the bed. During times like this, the two would normally just cuddle and try to find a way to relax. As the two were making their way to the bed, they heard Jey shout,

            “Are you fucking kidding me right now Taehyung?! You’re seriously bringing that up?!”

Maddie made a look of discomfort as she stopped in her tracks.

Not wanting her to hear any more of the ruthless fighting, Jaebum reached up and covered her ears, hoping to muffle the shouting.

A sweet and sincere smile graced her lips as Maddie mouthed a quick thank you to him. Jaebum seemed like a cold person, but he was quite the opposite. Like Yoongi, he showed his caring side secretly and only allowed a select few see it first-hand.

Now lying together on the bed, Jaebum began to notice Maddie sneak glances at the door, and her eyebrows knitted together. He knew that look on her face, she was debating on whether to go back downstairs and stop the fighting or not.  The more he sat there and did nothing to distract her, the more Maddie decided on intervening and just as Maddie was about to get up from the bed, Jaebum grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her underneath him. He propped himself up, not wanting to put all his weight on her, and stared intensely at the woman who can easily make him jealous.

            “J-Jaebum…” She whispered shyly as her eyes gravitated towards his lips, feeling the urge to kiss them. The joys of being close together like that.

            “Shhh…” He shushed before capturing her lips sweetly.  Soon the discarding of clothes followed afterwards and the sounds of pants, moans, and whispering of “I love you” flooded the room, drowning out the yelling that was _still_ occurring downstairs.

_Billie & Yugyeom_

The sounds of soft whimpers of pleasure and whisperings of sweet nothings swarm the room as Billie surrendered herself to Yugyeom as he thrusted and over and over, wanting so much to bring her to that legendary high that he has achieved so many times. Every time he made love to her, it was a different experience and that made Yugyeom love her more and more. Every intimate moment was different. Some moments he was simply fucking her whether it was out pure jealously or her hormones were at an all-time high, and she _needed him_. When she’s being the dominant one, oh shit… Yugyeom would wonder were his sweet little Billie has gone. She’s a totally different person when she’s the one in charge. She would use her sweet exterior to hook him and then BOOM! He’s on the bottom with his hands handcuffed together and begging Billie to let him touch her. He loved how soft her skin was and even though she battles her insecurities every day, Yugyeom never failed to remind her how much he _loved_ her body and wouldn’t mind showing her again.

Keeping up the pace of her rocking motion, Billie was now riding him, Yugyeom’s moans became louder and louder as he played with her breasts, wanting to suck and leave marks all over them. He’s a territorial man when it comes to his girlfriend.

Pulling out his territorial thoughts of his woman, Yugyeom felt her walls beginning to constrict around his dick, which meant that it was his turn for some fun. Thanks to his height, he easily flipped the two over and now Billie was the one being helpless again. He placed her hands around his neck, as he lowered himself down, his head resting in the nook of her neck, as he began to bite, nibble, and suck on patches of sin and thrusted harder and faster, sending Billie over the edge more and more.

The gate that was containing her orgasm slowly broke down, sending a wave of euphoria through her body, which led to Yugyeom releasing right after.

            “I love you…. You know that, right?”

            “I love you too… You know that, right?”

_Haneul & Mark _

Watching Haneul clear her digital canvas for the nth time in the same hour, Mark paused his video game and then set his controller down on the bed. He scooted his way over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. He lightly tapped her shoulder before wrapping his arms around her. Feeling his warm presence right behind her, Haneul couldn’t help but lean back in her seat. She then tilted her head up, lightly tickling him in the process as her hair brushed against his neck, and looked at him.

            “What’s on your mind baby?” Mark asked sweetly, fully aware of the fact that Haneul was more than likely still feeling guilty over what happened between Chrysa and Jackson.

Haneul averted her gaze from him and gently put down her stylus. She lightly tapped his arms, signaling him to release his hold on her, and swiveled her chair around. Mark sat patiently on the edge of the bed still as he eyed Haneul with a worried expression.

            “You know what’s on my mind Mark…” Haneul muttered, feeling the urge to cry again.

Mark couldn’t help but stare helplessly at her, wanting so much to take away the guilt and take it on himself. He honestly hated seeing her like this. It reminded him of how her parents treat her and that is not right in his book. That is why he made it a personal goal to make sure that she’s always smiling and if she’s feeling guilty about something, remind her that it’s not her fault.

With the situation with Vernon, it can honestly happen to anyone, and she shouldn’t be feeling this guilty over it.

            “I know, and _you_ know that what happened next was out of your control. It’s not like you told him to ask out Chrysa. All you did was tell him friendly advice on how to get with a girl he’s had his eye on. How were _you_ supposed to know that it was Chrysa? Honestly, that’s a common theme going on downstairs with our friends. It’s truly stupid…” Mark told her, explaining to her yet again that it was not her fault. He then let out a soft chuckle as he has encountered the legendary “Haneul stubbornness” again. He has only ever encountered it three times throughout their relationship. Once she becomes stubborn, it is hard to convince her otherwise. Unless a person does this…

Not waiting for her to retaliate, Mark cupped her face and pressed his lips sweetly against hers. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and then pulled her down on top of him. Haneul repositioned herself, placing a leg on both sides of him, basically straddling him.

A tongue slowly swept across her bottom lip as Mark took the opportunity to dart his tongue inside when Haneul let out a short gasp. His hands rested firmly on her lower back as Haneul began to rock her hips against his crotch, applying more and more pressure each time, earning her a couple of moans here and there as she continued to dry hump him.

Mark pulled away from her swollen lips and then tapped her cute ass, telling her to get off. He then scooted himself up and reached over the nightstand and grabbed protection.

            “You do know that I am not going to agree with you, right?”

            “Yeah, I know… doesn’t hurt to convince you otherwise.”

            “Game-on…”

Back with the bickering couples, they were showing no signs of ceasing with their verbal assaults. As the night gradually became later and later, their sense of judgement faded farther away. If there was one thing a couple should never do, it’s keep arguing when both participants are tired. I wonder what awaits them in dream land….


	15. Hell Has to be Way Better Than This (Pt.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

_Previously_

_Back with the bickering couples, they were showing no signs of ceasing with their verbal assaults. As the night gradually became later and later, their sense of judgement faded farther away. If there was one thing a couple should never do, it’s keep arguing when both participants are tired. I wonder what awaits them in dream land…._

Jey and Taehyung

After everyone decided to cease fire for then night, Jey was the first to leave the battlefield. She glanced at Taehyung one last time before rolling her eyes and letting out a long sigh. She then turned away from everyone else and made her way up the stairs. As soon as she reached her room, wanting to let out her frustrations, she slammed the door once her entire body was inside.

Upon hearing the slamming of the door, Taehyung automatically flinched. He then turned towards his fellow housemates and asked if he could room with one of them for the night. Most of the couples said no because they had their own shit to deal with because of these intruders coming in and stealing “their” woman.  Taehyung let out a long and defeated sigh.

            “I fucked up, huh?” He muttered, thinking no one heard him but…

            “No fucking shit, you messed up!” Kim answered loudly and angrily. She then got up in his face and glared menacingly at him, “You messed up big time Taehyung, and I don’t think you can fix it this time.” She stated coldly before running up the stairs and locking herself up in her room.

His heart felt like it was being stabbed with every single word that Kim said to him. He eyed the stairs intensely and mentally debated on whether to tread the dangerous territory that is Jey. He let out a long sigh and decided to man the fuck up and go upstairs.

He slowly climbed the stairs and cautiously walked up to the shared bedroom he resided in with Jey. He lightly knocked on the door before opening it. He was immediately greeted with darkness and the sounds of soft sniffling. Hearing Jey cry because of him made him wish that he was dead. For every tear that escaped her precious eyes, Taehyung believed that he deserved to be in Hell for that long.

He cautiously walked up to the bed and slowly sat down on his side. He slowly placed a loving hand on Jey’s shoulder but the feeling of her body was short lived. Jey rolled her shoulder, signaling Taehyung that he was the _last_ person she wanted to touch her.

She angrily rolled over and faced him.

            “Are you kidding me right now? Hours ago, you were yelling at Kim and I because of what Yongguk had done and _now,_ you want to be the doting “boyfriend”? Get the fuck out of here.” She told him, venom dripping down every word that came out of her mouth. She glared at him one last time before turning away from him.

Now face-to-face with her backside, Taehyung sighed sadly as this was pointless. Jey was too angry with him to hear his apology.

Deciding to call it a night, Taehyung sulkily made his way to the closet and grabbed a pair of sleeping clothes. He quickly changed into them and then walked back over the bed.  He flipped over his side of the covers and then climbed into it. He glanced at Jey one last time and whispered,

            “I’m sorry…”

He grabbed the sheets and covered himself with it. He rested his head on the pillow and stared blankly at the ceiling, hoping that no nightmares plague his mind…

 _Currently sitting in the living room, studying for his last Final, Taehyung tried his hardest to tune out the giggling that was coming from his shared room with Jey. She had called Yongguk to come over and help her with her Philosophy paper, but he knew better. Ever since that date of theirs, he’s been seeing the Senior more and more, and he hated it with a passion. Eventually, she was going to be his girlfriend, and he would just be her roommate―_ and he hated it with a fiery passion.

_Hearing a door close, Taehyung was immediately pulled out of his thoughts. A weird feeling formed in the pit of his stomach as his mind began to imagine the worst possible scenario._

_“No… she wouldn’t sleep with him… it takes time for her to do that…” He thought worriedly as he saved his word document and closed his laptop._

_He slowly stood up from his seat and began to head up the stairs, though, he had wished he hadn’t. Gradually closing the gap between him and the door that lead to his shared room, he heard a familiar sound that he thought was meant for him._

_“Yongguk….” Taehyung heard Jey moan followed by the sounds of skin-on-skin contact._

_He honestly felt his heart break piece by piece every time Taehyung heard Jey’s moans._

_He didn’t know what possessed him, but he slowly opened the door and peeked through the cut. A terrible mistake on his part. Taehyung saw Jey straddling Yongguk, rocking her hips while Yongguk’s hands were on both her hips and her gorgeous breasts._

_“Fuck Jey… you’re going to make daddy cum…” Taehyung heard Yongguk groan before wrapping both arms around her waist and switching positions._

_Jey let out a giggle before roughly pulling Yongguk in for a kiss._

_“I thought I was the one in control?” Jey purred, smirking devilishly at the man._

_Yongguk playfully scoffed, “You were… but I just love making you submit to me…” He replied as his hands slowly trailed down her body until it reached her clit. With his thumb, he began to rub mercilessly, sending a jolt after jolt of pleasure throughout her body as he thrusted both roughly and quickly._

_“Fuck Yongguk!” She moaned loudly, not caring or noticing that Taehyung was watching._

_“What was that kitten? You want me to slow down?” Yongguk teasingly asked, slowing down his thrusting._

_Jey’s eyes shot open, “You better fucking not or else I’ll gladly take over again.” She answered coldly yet sweetly at the same time as her hands rested on his back, ready to mark it up with her scratches._

_Yongguk couldn’t help but moan when he she said. He immediately captured her bruised lips and began thrusting both swiftly and roughly again._

_“I love you Jey….” Taehyung heard Yongguk grunt out._

_Taehyung felt the air slowly leave his lungs._

_“Jey wouldn’t say it back. She doesn’t love that easy…” Taehyung hopingly thought, but he was wrong…_

_“I love you too Yongguk…” She moaned out, smiling sweetly at him and then turned towards Taehyung as if she knew that he was there too._

_“I love Yongguk, Taehyung… Not you…not you…”_

Taehyung’s eyes immediately shot open as his heart was beating rapidly as if he ran a marathon. He glanced over the clock and then at Jey’s peacefully sleeping body.

He clutched his heart with one hand and then proceeded to wipe off his sweat

            “It was just a dream…right…?” He muttered, still panting from the nightmare he just experienced. “What are you doing to me Jey?”

_Chrysa & Jackson_

Chrysa watched couple after couple leave the living room, while Jackson stared blankly at the carpet, wondering how on Earth was he going to compete with the “great” Vernon. He was basically everything that Chrysa wanted in a man, and Haneul just _had_ to give him the okay to after _his_ Chrysa. Wait… his? She wasn’t his girlfriend or at least, not yet. Jackson was actually planning on asking her to be his during the Winter break. He was going to take her back home to Hong Kong and then boom! He would confess to her, and she would reciprocate those feelings and the two would live happily ever after. Now? Things just became complicated with Vernon now in the running for her heart. Honestly, can this day get any worse for him?

Noticing that Jackson was being a little _too_ silent, Chrysa glanced quickly to her side and noticed that he had fallen asleep.

            “I wonder what he is dreaming about?” Chrysa thought as she quickly raced upstairs and grabbed a couple of pillows and blankets. “I hope he doesn’t think I’m going to actually accept Vernon’s date proposal―though, maybe a little jealousy is what he needs to ask me out.” She added deviously, wanting nothing more than Jackson to _finally_ ask her out.

She then placed a pillow behind his head and then covered him up with the blanket. She tucked herself under his arm and soon joined him in dreamland.

_Searching the Foreign Language department, Jackson happily walked down the hallway, looking for his future girlfriend. Today was the day. He was going to ask Chrysa to be his girlfriend._

_He glanced at his phone and pulled up her schedule. He quickly skimmed it and pinpointed where she was going to be. She was doing her tutoring session for English. Though, why she didn’t ask him to help is beyond him._

_Nearing the room where she was going to be, Jackson’s ears picked up on a familiar sound. Chrysa giggling. Why would she be giggling though? He quietly walked against the wall and slowly closed the gap between him and the study room door. As he neared the door, he crouched down and peaked through the glass. His heart immediately dropped from what he witnessed. That asshole Vernon placing kisses and light nibbles on the side of her neck. He quickly moved to a better position and even though he wanted to leave such a horrid sight, Jackson couldn’t tear himself away from the awful sight._

_Chrysa tilted her head back, giving Vernon better access has his lips and tongue lightly grazed her neck._

_“Vernon….” She softly moaned as his teeth began to lightly bite her sweet spot. Her hands instinctively went up to his hair and lightly tugged it. His hands roamed down the side of her body as it made its way to her thighs. Lucky for her, she was a dress. He quickly pushed the skirt of the dress up, revealing more and more skin. He rested himself in between her legs as he brought down one hand to his jeans and swiftly undid them, wanting nothing more to take her right then and there. He pushed aside her panties and began to toy with her core, beginning to form a smirk as he felt how wet she was._

_“Damn girl… How are you so dripping wet for me, and I haven’t even touched you.” Vernon whispered roughly against her skin as his fingers began to pump into her, slowly coating his fingers with her juices. His other hand unzipped the back of her dress, allowing her straps to fall of her shoulders. Thank God for built-in bras. He pushed the dress further down, revealing her perky breasts. Seeing how erect her nipples were, Vernon licked his lips before taking one of them in his mouth._

_Chrysa couldn’t help but arch her back, loving the pleasure that she was receiving from him._

_“Don’t stop…” She moaned as she felt a bundle of pleasure build in the pit of her stomach._

_Jackson watched the woman of his dreams be pleasured by a man that was not him. He wanted to bang on the door, causing the two “lovers” to break apart, but he just couldn’t. He continued to watch Chrysa moan for him and eventually come undone…._

_He hoped that they were done so that he can still ask her to be his, but unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. There’s almost always a round 2._

_Vernon slowly slid down her panties and then positioned himself in front her._

_“Hold on baby…. I don’t plan on going nice and slow for you.” Jackson heard Vernon warn politely and then winking at her._

_Chrsya simply smirked back and said,_

_“Good because I don’t want you too…”_

_Jackson’s heart officially broke as Vernon roughly thrusted in her and began to fuck her mercilessly… This can’t be happening…_

Feeling something wet drip on her cheek, Chrysa woke up instantly and quickly searched where that water droplet came from. She peeked up at Jackson and noticed his eyebrows knitted together and rapid breathing. His forehead was covered in sweat, sending a wave of concern all over her.

            “What the Hell is he dreaming about?”

_Madelyn & Yoongi_

Now locked in their room, Madelyn put on her favorite pair of noise-canceling headphones and played her go-to playlist whenever she’s feeling down. With a pen and her trusty notebook in hand, Madelyn began to jot down whatever came to her mind. Creating beautiful stanzas and coming up with an instrumental to accompany it.

Yoongi stared at her with worried eyes as Madelyn continued to sit on the bed in silence and absorbed in her own world. He eventually tore his eyes away from her and stared absentmindedly at the wall. Through all the bullshit that happened today, there was one specific thing that he couldn’t get out of his mind. Who was that Jae fellow? How did he know Madelyn on a personal level when he had yet to achieve such a feat? Madelyn swore that he was just an old friend that helped her back when she was taking music theory I but there was something about him that signified that he was _more_ than an old friend. Of course, though, he didn’t press anymore on that issue since she was not his girlfriend, and he had no right to tell her who she can and cannot have romantic feelings for her. Though, deep down, he had wished on numerous of times that she had feelings for him. Even though he appeared coldhearted on the outside, he had a warm heart on the inside and patiently waited for the day to showcase that aspect of him to that special someone. That special someone being Madelyn.

Sadly, with the terrible events that came crashing down on him, he knew that the last thing Madelyn wanted to deal with was being asked out by two different guys on the same day.

Noticing a blank expression on Yoongi’s face, Madelyn calmly slid off her headphones and a lightbulb appeared in her head. Taking one of the crumpled up pieces of paper, that was piling up on the side, she playfully chucked it at Yoongi, earning a harsh glare from him.

            “I’m sorry. I just had to. You looked as if you were trying to figure out what went on Drake’s mind when he wrote _Hot Line Bling_.” Madelyn playfully explained herself, earning an even harsher glare from the pale boy.

Yoongi simply rolled his eyes in response and then glanced at the clock. Noticing how late it had gotten, Yoongi stood up from his seat and proceeded to walk over to the closet. He pulled a pair of sleeping clothes for himself and Madelyn.

            “Let’s get some sleep.” He stated simply, throwing her pair of sleeping clothes on her lap.

Madelyn smiled softly at him and then quickly changed into them.

Yoongi, now changed into his sleeping clothes, walked over to his side of the bed and then pulled down the covers.

Madelyn quickly brushed her hair and took off her glasses. She gently set them down on the nightstand and turned off the lights.

            “Are you mad at me, Yoongs?” She asked softly, staring blankly at the dark ceiling.

Yoongi, also staring up at the ceiling, replied,

            “No.”

He then turned over, his back now facing the girl and drifted off to sleep, silently praying that nothing but dreams would be greeting him…

_Jamming to his go-to hip-hop playlist as he made his way to the music department, Yoongi slowly walked down the pathway, lightly nodding his head as he did so. Seeing the familiar building in his line of sight, Yoongi picked up his pace and entered through the double glass doors. He quickly pulled out one of his earbuds as he headed towards the concert hall. Yoongi planned to practice his final showcase piece for his piano class, however, as he climbed up the stairs that led to the hall, he heard a piano being poorly played. He couldn’t help but scoff amusingly when he heard such an atrocious noise._

_“Must be a nervous freshman…” He thought as he swung open the door, but now he was wishing he hadn’t._

_As soon as he opened it and stepped inside the hall, he saw Madelyn pinned against the grand piano. Her cute ass sitting on top of the piano keys, causing the horrible sounds he had heard earlier. Not wanting to be seen, Yoongi quickly and quietly made his way to the backrow of the hall and hid behind the seats._

_“Fuck Jae….” Yoongi heard Madelyn moan for her supposed old friend._

_His hands began to ball up into a tight fist as Yoongi continued to hear the sounds of pleasure escape Madelyn’s precious lips followed by more offkey piano notes._

_Madelyn fisted Jae’s hair as he continued to slowly lick and nibble the patch of skin in between her breasts while his hands were slowly pumping in and out of her soaking wet core._

_“Jesus Mads… If I knew that I was able to make you feel this good, then I would have pursued you sooner…” Yoongi heard Jae say as kissed down her torso. The joys of wearing nothing underneath her button up shirt._

_Madelyn couldn’t help but hum in response._

_“Right? Why didn’t you pursue me until now? I was about to get tired of waiting for you.” Madelyn asked, tilting his head up to meet his lust filled gaze._

_Jae simply smirked in response, “Well, you were hanging out with that Yoongi fella, so I thought you two were an item.”_

_Yoongi’s ears perked up when he heard his name escape Jae’s filthy mouth. He uttered a quick prayer, hoping that Madelyn would say something about their relationship. Unfortunately, Yoongi should have covered his ears instead as it would have saved him from the heartache that followed after._

_“Me and Yoongi? That’s fucking hilarious. Why would I date that boring man?” She then leaned forward, practically pressing her breasts in Jae’s face. “When I have you pleasuring me in a way that he could never do.” She confessed before capturing his lips and letting her hands explore his body, gradually making their way down to his crotch area. She then quickly undid his jeans and inserted her hand inside, playfully teasing his hardened member as she began to coat it with the precum that was seeping out._

_“Fuck Madelyn… You’re going to make me cum right then and there.” Jae moaned as Madelyn continued to pump her hand quickly, wanting nothing more to feel Jae release._

_Not liking Madelyn having all the fun, Jae quickly grabbed ahold of her wrist and then patted his lap. Taking the hint, Madelyn pulled out his dick and pushed aside her panties. She aligned her entrance with his member before slowly lowering herself on top of him. Letting out a moan as she felt him completely inside of her, she started off slow with her rocking before picking up the pace._

_Yoongi watched the heartbreaking sight as he depressingly wondered why he hadn’t left yet._

_“I’m going to cum….” Yoongi heard Madelyn moan before he felt his body shaking._

Noticing the tight hold Yoongi had on the blankets, Madelyn began to shake the sleeping man awake. She also observed the rapid breathing and his eyes were tightly shut, signaling her that he was going through a nightmare.

            “Come on Yoongs… wake up…”

_Jailene & Jimin_

Currently rubbing her temples, Jailene’s remained shut as she recalled the events that just occurred. How did this happen? She and Jimin were completely fine in the morning and now, they were both on opposites end of the bedroom, staring each other down as if they were plotting each other’s murders and it was all because the hurtful things that were said downstairs. What made it even more depressing was that Jailene didn’t even want to date Wonwoo in the first place. Okay, that was a tiny lie. She did want to go out with him at point in her life but not since the day that Jimin actually grew a pair and asked her out on a date. She didn’t count the date with him that was created because of a bet. She wanted _him_ to verbally ask her out with no strings attached, and when he did, she was over the moon. Now? She wanted nothing to do with him because he was being _extremely_ jealous, and they’re weren’t even dating. They had no label like that. Last time she checked, she was _just_ his friend and roommate.

            “Calling me a fucking slut…He can go fuck himself to oblivion.” Jailene angrily thought as she opened her eyes briefly to glare at the small man.

Jimin caught her staring and then glared back.

            “The fuck are you staring at? Imagining me as your _precious_ Wonwoo?” He spat, venom dripping every other word.

Jailene rolled her eyes, “Of fucking course you would bring Wonwoo into this…” She said quietly, turning away from the petty boy.

Jimin rolled his eyes as well, feeling a headache developing. His heart became heavy as Jailene continued to give him the silent treatment. Honestly, he wasn’t angry with Jailene despite his actions. If anything, he was angrier at himself for not asking Jailene to be his girlfriend after the first date. The date went incredibly well, so how come he didn’t ask her out right then and there? He was stupid―that’s why. He let out a long and defeated sigh as he stood up from his spot and prepared for bed. Obviously, he has done too much damage that a simple sorry will not suffice. He had to spend the rest of years apologizing to this woman and even then, it wouldn’t be enough. He honestly would not be surprised if Jailene began to date Wonwoo, and it would be his own damn fault for pushing her to that point.

            “I’m sorry Jailene…” He mumbled before hitching a ride on the dream train.

_After going over his big apology plan, Jimin tucked away the piece of paper in his back pocket and exited the house. He happily jogged to campus where he began his search. He ran past the eating area and the music department as he continued to search for the woman of his dreams._

_“Okay, if I were Jailene where would I be?” Jimin thought, stopping in the middle of the campus quad and then it hit him. She had written down on the whiteboard that she was going to tutor someone in the Psychology lab. He swiftly switched directions and immediately jogged towards the Psychology department._

_Nearing the building, his heart felt as if it was going to explode with nerves. This was the first time he was doing something this extravagant. Would she say yes? Would she turn him down? A thousand of possible of scenarios flooded his mind as he opened the entrance doors. He quickly glanced at the building map since there were many levels to his building and once his eyes spotted what floor was the labs were, he quickly raced to the elevator and pressed the number of the floor. Anxiously waiting for the elevator to head to the fourth floor, Jimin quickly practiced his lines one last time as the elevator made a dinging sound, signaling him that he has arrived. Jimin rushed out of the elevator and raced down the hallway, looking for the room that she was going to be in. Almost on the verge of getting lost, his ears homed in on a familiar tone._

_A sweet smile graced Jimin’s lips as he casually walked up to the room, however, the door was partially propped open. Jimin simply waved that off as his hand reached for the handle. Just as he was about to pull the door open, a new sound entered his ears and soon, his happy mood turned into a sad one._

_“Keep going Wonwoo…” Jimin heard Jailene moaned._

_Jimin crouched down and took a peek through the crack. He was now regretting that decision as his worst nightmare came true. Jailene was being intimate with someone else. Wonwoo was rested in between thighs as his tongue slowly swept through her wet folds. His teeth lightly nipped and sucked her clit while Jailene tilted her back, allowing herself to be lost in the pleasure that she was receiving._

_Jimin found himself clutching his heart as he felt it slowly break as Wonwoo suddenly began to thrust into his woman. Jimin felt his blood boil just a smidge as it was his job to make Jailene into a moaning mess._

_With every hard thrust, Jailene’s breasts jiggled upon sudden impact._

_“Fuck….” Jailene moaned as Wonwoo began to mess around with her clit, sending a wave of pleasure throughout her body._

_Wonwoo then tucked one of his arms behind her knee as he lifted it up slightly, creating a new angle for him to hit. He proceeded to thrust once more, hitting her nice and deep as Jailene began to moan louder and louder._

_“Right there! Right fucking there!” She moaned loudly as Wonwoo hit her g-spot just now._

_“As you wish…” Wonwoo grunted, hitting her in the g-spot over and over, sending her into a frenzy of countless pleasure as her walls began to constrict around his dick._

_Jimin recognized that expression written on Jailene’s face. She was about to reach her high, and he wasn’t the one giving it to her._

_With one last thrust, Jailene moaned loudly as she released all over him. Wonwoo followed after as the feeling of her juices coat his member pushed him over the edge. He rested his sweaty forehead on her bare shoulder before placing a kiss on her cheek._

_“That was amazing…” He said softy yet sweetly._

_“Right? Jimin never made me feel this way….” Jimin heard Jailene say. Her words began to echo throughout his mind as he felt all the oxygen leave his lungs, slowly killing him…_

Feeling constant movement coming from his side, Jailene frustratingly turned around, ready to smack him with a pillow, however, the feeling of anger left as she noticed his shirt slowly being soaked by his sweat.

            “Jimin?”

_Hana & Jungkook_

Having an ultimate staring contest with Jungkook, Hana munched on a banana as she narrowed her eyes onto the muscle head. Jungkook eyed her with the same intensity as he continued to watch her, wondering what possessed her to agree to going out with his rival. What did Seungcheol have that he didn’t? Oh right… a date with Hana. Fuck! However, Jungkook firmly believed that the date was going to go sour and Seungcheol would be running for the hills once he figures out how much of crazy ass person Hana can be. A smirk filled with pride graced his lips as Jungkook started to feel proud of himself for being able to handle Hana. See, this is why Hana needs to cancel that stupid ass date with Seungcheol since it was only going to end badly anyway. Might as well cut her “losses” before it even began.

Noticing a weird smile painted on Jungkook’s lips, Hana quickly munched the last few bites remaining on her banana and then threw the peel at him, hitting him square in the face.

 Feeling something wet and slimy on his face, Jungkook reached up and felt the rubbery peel of Hana’s discarded banana. He slowly took it off and then tossed it in the bin.

            “Really? A fucking banana peel?” Jungkook questioned angrily, raising an eyebrow at her.

Hana smiled sweetly in response and then flipped him off.

            “That’s what you get for going all Jeon Cena downstairs and calling me a two-timing bitch.” She answered, explaining her actions before dropping her smile.

Jungkook narrowed his eyes even more onto the woman that loved to drive him insane, and the sad thing is―he enjoyed every minute of it. He loved being kept on his toes and being surprised every day. One day she was being affectionate, flirting with him endlessly, and the next day, she’s telling him to fuck off, playing hard to get. A game of cat and mouse was just his type of fun. See, Seungcheol can’t handle that. He would give up in the middle of the chase. Why can’t Hana see that? She’s too stubborn that’s why….

Out of the corner of his eyes, Jungkook noticed Hana leaving her spot and make her way over to their shared closet. Was she really going on her date this late? It’s almost three in the fucking morning. He then angrily shot up from his spot and walked over to her.

Feeling his cold aura right behind him, Hana continued to pick out a pair of sleeping clothes.

            “Chill Kook. I’m only picking out clothes to sleep in.” She then turned around, facing him with her arms crossed over her chest, “Or do you want to control what I wear too?” She asked sweetly yet sarcastically before turning back around. She grabbed a pair of sleeping shorts and a baggy and light t-shirt. She swiftly changed into them, not giving a shit if Jungkook watched, tossed her clothes in her hamper, and walked back to the bed. She pulled down the covers and then hopped in.

            “Stupid Jungkook…” She mumbled before surrendering herself to the sleep that was patiently waiting for her.

Jungkook heard her mumbles and let out a depressing sigh. He shook his head sadly before changing into sleeping clothes himself. He scuffled his way over to his side of the bed and copied Hana’s earlier actions. He settled himself in the bed and stared blankly at the window, where the moon was shining brightly. He slowly closed his eyes and tried to surrender to the dreams that were waiting―If only they were dreams though.

_Running the obstacle course yet again, Jungkook tried his hardest to maintain his focus on completing the course in record time, however, the more he focus, the more he thought about Hana. Why didn’t he stop the date when he had the chance? Now, she was happily dating the prick and he felt his chances slimming down each day he doesn’t reach out to her and talk to her. Since the day Seungcheol asked her out, Jungkook decided it was for the best to cut her out of his life. No more pain. Sadly, pretending she didn’t exist wasn’t cutting out for him. His heart ached for her and his mind was telling that he was an idiot for letting her go just like that._

_Not wanting to think about it anymore, Jungkook splashed his face with water from his water bottle. Just as he was about to begin the obstacle course once more, the gym entrance door slammed open and in came two people, who seemed attached by the lips. With a closer look, Jungkook realized that it was Seungcheol and Hana. Unsure what to do, whether to hide and see what happens or walk past them and see the disgusting couple rub their love in his face, Jungkook quickly decided on the first option and hid behind the wall that was set up. He got down to his knees and then peeked behind._

_“Fuck baby girl…. You’re making me want to take you back to the room….” Jungkook heard Seungcheol groan as he pinned Hana to the wall._

_Hana let out a flirtatious giggle as Seungcheol attacked her neck while hooking one of her legs around his waist. Feeling his dick hardening through his athletic shorts just made Hana aroused even more. She tilted her head back to give Seungcheol better access to her neck._

_Seungcheol’s fingers began to trail softly down her thigh as they slowly disappeared underneath her skirt. One of the rare occurrences that she wears one. He then cupped her clothed area, roughly rubbing it, using the material of her panties to tease her entrance._

_Jungkook felt his heart pound against his chest as if it wanted to desperately escape his body. He silently berated himself for not choosing the second option. Seeing them just kiss was better than seeing them fuck each other senseless._

_Hana’s hand grazed down his stomach, feeling his abs in the process, as it made its way down to his crotch._

_“Don’t’ tease me now Miss Hana…” Seungcheol moaned out, loving the feeling of her hand wrapped around his hardening member.  
A devilish smirk graced her “innocent” lips as Hana cocked her head to the side cutely._

_“We wouldn’t want that, would we?” She whispered sweetly in his ear, lightly tugging at it as she pulled away._

_That motion alone made him want to fuck her against the wall as Seungcheol felt her delicate hands begin to pump his member up and down. His lips attached themselves to her neck once more, kissing, licking, and biting every patch of skin he can get his hands on. He loved seeing her all marked up._

_Having enough of the friction from her hands, Seungcheol decided he wanted something else._

_“Suck.” He demanded coldly yet sexily._

_A twinkle appeared in her eyes as Hana slowly lowered herself down in front of him. She hooked her fingers inside the waistband of his shorts as she pulled them down, letting his dick breathe at last. She placed a soft kiss on the tip before slowly covering his dick with her mouth._

_The warmth of her mouth was enough to make him cum. Hana began to bob her head in a steady pace, using her hands to help give him pleasure that was not being covered by her hands.  
Jungkook’s ears began to be attacked by all sorts of sounds of pleasure. He quickly covered his ears, praying that the sounds would cease, but it was no use. All Jungkook wanted right then and there was Hana…_

Awoken by the sounds of soft whimpers and mumbles of “I’m sorry”, Hana turned her tired eyes onto her roommate. She immediately shot up when she noticed his pillow was becoming drenched in his cold sweat.           

“What is going on, Kook?”

_Kim & Seokjin_

After retiring in the comforts of their own room, Seokjin had hoped that once they were away from the angry atmosphere, he and Kim could have a calm discussion on why going out with Chanyeol was a bad idea, however, Kim had other plans for the serious talk session. It was nonexistent in her book. She honestly did not want to hear anything that Seokjin had to say. Whether it was an apology or another reason why she shouldn’t go out with Chanyeol, she honestly wanted nothing to do with him for the rest of the day. Kim plugged in her earbuds and played her Beatles playlist. Hearing the fab four always calmed her down. The feeling of guilt/regret slowly took over his heart as he noticed something cascade down her cheek. Great… he had made Kim cry, and that was one thing he swore to never do when he came to the realization that he had fallen for the girl that loved to play that “push & pull” game.

Letting out a sigh of regret and defeat, Seokjin cautiously walked over to Kim and sat down on the foot of the bed.

Feeling the bed shift in weight, Kim peeked up from her phone and saw the handsome man staring at her, remorse gleaming from his eyes. A soft snort escaped her as Kim simply rolled her eyes and went back to surfing on her phone, signifying that she didn’t want to talk to him.

            “Princess…” Seokjin began softly, placing a loving hand on her thigh.

Kim’s attention immediately snapped onto him. Her eyes narrowing at him. She then took out one earbud, _Yesterday_ playing out of it, as she gave him a displeased look.

            “What? Come to tell me how much of a cheating slut I am?” She snapped coldly, causing the handsome man to flinch from her tone of voice.

He let out another sigh before speaking again,

            “I didn’t mean to call you that. I just let the anger get to me because Chanyeol beat me to asking you out when I wanted to do that.” Seokjin confessed, even telling her how he was planning on asking her out.

Kim rolled her eyes yet again, not wanting to buy his excuses.

            “You always get like this though! You always let the jealousy consume you and then you say hurtful things to me that break my heart.” Kim retorted, feeling the urge to cry again.

Seokjin felt his own heart break when he heard her say that. He honestly did not deserve her anymore.

            “I know, and I’m sorry.” He then looked at her straight in the eyes again, “If you want to date Chanyeol, then I won’t stop you. Maybe he’ll be a better boyfriend to you then I could ever be.” He sadly stated, finally admitting defeat and throwing in the towel. Kim was _not_ his girlfriend, so she should be allowed to see other men. It was going to kill him to see her with other guys, but if it made her happy, then he was happy―or he would be.

Kim paused her song and then sat up on the bed.

            “That’s the thing, though, Seokjin, I don’t want to be with anyone else. I want to be with you. I’m finally allowing myself to fall, and you’re throwing in the towel? Come on. Where’s my handsome prince that prevented Junhong from getting with me? Why is Chanyeol any different?” She told him before scooting off the bed. “Think about it Seokjin and then come talk to me in the morning.” She told him before walking towards the closet, leaving behind an even more confused Seokjin.

He stared at her backside and couldn’t help but ponder what she said. Why was Chanyeol any different? He then flopped on the bed and closed his eyes, slowly drifting away to dreamland. Maybe a goodnight’s rest would help him…

_Feeling the Spring wind lightly hit his face, Seokjin found himself feeling at peace with life. He had that talk with Kim, and it seems everything is back on the right track with their blooming relationship. He was going to take her out on a date tomorrow and that is when he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. No more feeling jealous whenever guys come up to her and talk to her. She was going to be his, and that mere feeling alone made him feel like he had won the jackpot._

_Quickly walking to his next class, Seokjin spotted a familiar body lying peacefully on the grass. Just as he was about to steer himself in the direction of his princess, he noticed someone resting in between her legs._

_“The fuck?” Seokjin thought as he gradually slowed down his pace and closed the gap between him and the two “lovers”._

_He squinted his eyes to get a better look and that is when he felt his heart drop. Park fucking Chanyeol. He felt his anger meter shoot up like a rocket as he witnessed another man give his princess pleasure. He quickly ducked behind a nearby tree and continued to spy on them._

_“I want to my kitten moan for me…” Chanyeol muttered sexily, his deep voice causing Kim to shudder in delight. Her fingers found their way in between his luscious locks as Kim began to lightly tug it. His tongue sweeping her folds, taking turns with his teeth that toyed around with her clit. His teeth softly nibbled and pulled at the bundle of nerves. His long fingers slowly made their way inside of her soaking wet core._

_“Fuck Kim…my dick might slip out of you at how wet you are…” Chanyeol moaned deeply, loving how wet she was and it was all because of him._

_Kim giggled cutely before licking her plump lips, causing Chanyeol to growl deeply._

_“Don’t do that baby girl…” He threatened as he pumped his fingers in her swiftly, coating his index and middle finger with her juices._

_A playful smirk graced her lips._

_“Or what Chanyeol?” She questioned, deciding to be a little defiant for the happy virus._

_His eyes darkened with even more lust as Chanyeol wrapped his arms around her waists and pulled her on top of him. He aligned his hardened member with her soaking entrance and then slowly sheathed himself in her, causing Kim to gasp from the sudden contact._

_“Shit…I don’t know if I can fit all of you….” Kim moaned slowly, tiny pants escaping her lips._

_Seeing Kim in such a state of euphoria caused Seokjin to feel as if everything was a lie between him and Kim. Was the talk they had light night nothing to her now? Did she no longer love him like how he loves her? No. This had to be an evil prank. It had to be._

_Kim anchored herself on Chanyeol’s chest as he pounded mercilessly into her, taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Swirling and nibbling on the bud until it became nice and erect for him._

_“So, who’s better in the sex department? Me or that Seokjin fella?” Seokjin heard Chanyeol suddenly ask Kim. A feeling of anxiety entered his heart as Seokjin silently prayed that she was going to say him._

_“Oh, definitely you Chanyeol. I mean no offense to my roomie, but he’s too caring for me. I want someone who can make me submit to him and just fuck me nice and hard.” Kim said, confessing her innermost thoughts._

_“I’m too caring… fine then… I won’t care for you anymore…” Seokjin bitterly thought before leaving his hiding space and the happy “couple” behind for good._

_Kim noticed a familiar backside retreat._

_“Seokjin!” She called out as Chanyeol continued to thrust into her._

_“Seokjin!”_

_“Seokjin!”_

After getting dress, Kim turned back around and noticed a distress look in Seokjin’s face. She immediately rushed over to him and began to call out to him, even shaking him to wake up.

            “What on Earth was he dreaming about?”

When the next morning rolled around, all the couples exited their rooms, but instead of happily giggling and clinging onto each other, they were awkwardly avoiding each other. Well, only the couples that were fighting in the battle the previous night. The couples that didn’t participate were normal, but the ones who did participate…something was off about them.

Everyone made their way to the dining room area and this awkward tension filled the air.

            “You guys are okay?” Billie was the first one to speak.

            “Yeah. You guys look like shit.” Haneul added, noticing the heavy bags underneath some of the couples’ eyes.

            “Yeah, are we okay?” Seokjin asked Kim, asking the question that was on all the fellas’, who experienced a similar nightmare, minds.

            “I don’t know, are we?”

“I don’t know…”

* * *

**A/N: With that...concludes the first "season" of this series! Season 2, which is titled, "B.O.Y (Because of You)", shall be "aired" 7/1 (if everything goes as planned lol)! I hope you guys enjoyed this crazy ride, and I might even compile all the special chapters, that will serve as "filler episodes", that I have written so far! Maybe I will, starting next week or something. Give you guys something to read until July! Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions on this story! It means a lot to me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
